Kokoro no Melody
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Pada akhirnya mereka kembali bersatu dalam takdir. Setelah semua kesedihan yang terjadi, kebahagiaan pun akhirnya datang menghampiri. LAST CHAPTER. NaruSaku. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahoooyy, ini adalah fic pertamaku yang sudah lama ingin Aku publish tapi baru sekarang bisa kesampean, haha… Mungkin akan ada banyak kekurangan mengingat Aku baru pertama kali bikin story yang bener-bener jadi (?). **

**Warning : maybe OOC, Typo, buat readers sekalian yang berkenan untuk membaca silakan, buat yang tidak berkenan tidak usah repot-repot membacanya karena author tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala bentuk kekecewaan.**

**Summary** : Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat baik sedari kecil. Namun suatu saat Sakura berkata kepada Naruto bahwa dirinya akan pindah jauh. Sebagai kenang-kenangan, Naruto memberikan sebuah gitar tua peninggalan almarhum ayahnya.

**Disclaimer :**

**All Characters from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**Story by Rinzu15 © 2010**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T  
**

**Theme song : Tokyo performed by YUI**

~~Happy reading, minna-san…!~~

**Kokoro no Melody**

**Chapter 1 : An Old Guitar**

"Sakura-chaaaann…!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 10 tahun. Dia berlari cepat menuju seorang gadis cilik berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk menunggu di sebuah bangku taman Konoha.

"Naruto."

"Maaf, menunggu lama…hosh, hosh," ucap bocah bernama Naruto. Keringat bercucuran di keningnya. Napasnya masih tersengal. Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sakura sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Walaupun dia terlihat kelelahan sehabis berlari-lari demi menemui seorang sahabat yang sangat berarti baginya karena sedari kecil orang tuanya telah tiada dan kurang disukai oleh orang lain, toh wajahnya tak pernah absen untuk tersenyum. Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dengan alis yang sudah hampir bertaut.

"Naruto, kau ini…"

"Apa?"

"…"

"Apa? Apa, Sakura-chan?"

"BAKA!" semprot Sakura sambil cemberut. Kemudian dia merogoh sakunya. "Ini! Lap dulu keringatmu itu!" ucap Sakura lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah saputangan berwarna biru langit yang berhiaskan bunga dan disalah satu sisinya terukir nama 'Sakura'. Naruto menerimanya masih dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Ehehehe…"

Sakura kembali duduk di bangku taman diikuti oleh Naruto yang kini telah duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, kau tahu? Tadi Aku habis mampir di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Coba tebak apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Sakura memandang Naruto dengan heran, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kau memecahkan rekormu dengan makan mie ramen tiga mangkuk sekaligus, kan?" tebak Sakura.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Sakura-chan, tebakanmu selalu benar!"

"Sudah kuduga…"

"Tapi ada satu hal lagi," ucap Naruto, memotong kata-kata Sakura.

"Apa lagi?"

Naruto segera merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya. Sakura terlihat penasaran dengan sesuatu yang akan ditunjukkan si blondie itu padanya. Naruto memang sering melakukan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan Sakura. Tapi, hal itulah yang membuat Sakura tertarik.

"Taraaa! Kupon makan gratis mie ramen Ichiraku!" seru Naruto dengan girang sambil menunjukkan dua buah kupn gratis bertuliskan Kedan Ramen Ichiraku.

"Hah?" Sakura hanya bisa melongo. Dia pikir ada sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan yang akan ditunjukkan padanya, ternyata hanya dua buah kupon makan gratis.

"Karena Aku adalah langganan terbaik Kedai Ichiraku, Paman Ichiraku memberikan kupon gratis ini sebagai tanda penghargaan, hehe…dengan ini kita bisa makan sama-sama, Sakura-chan, kau mau, kan?"

"Naruto…" Sakura menghela napas panjang dan kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada Sakura saat ini. Perlahan Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menatap kakinya. Dia berusaha menahan perasaannya. Melihat Naruto yang begitu riang saat ini, Sakura jadi merasa tidak tega untuk memberitahunya sesuatu yang mungkin akan menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya itu.

Sakura memegang erat bajunya. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu, langsung terlihat cemas. Senyumnya kini sirna. "Sakura-chan, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh bahu Sakura dan merendahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang terus menunduk. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa?" Naruto semakin cemas karena terlihat butiran air yang menetes membasahi lutut Sakura. Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kini ia berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Naruto memegang lutut Sakura. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Kini terdengar suara isak tangis dari gadis cilik berambut merah muda itu. Naruto semakin panik, dia berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sakura kembali menggeleng. Naruto semakin tidak mengerti.

"Na-Naruto…maaf…" ucap Sakura ditengah isak tangisnya. Naruto menanti kalimat yang akan diucapkan Sakura selanjutnya. "Aku…Aku…tidak akan bisa lagi menikmati ramen bersamamu. Aku…Aku juga tidak akan bisa bermain lagi denganmu…"

Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura. "A-apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto semakin cemas.

Dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha untuk berbicara. "Sore ini…Aku akan pergi jauh dari Konoha. Ayah bilang, beliau dipindahtugaskan ke Suna. Jadi…jadi kita akan berpsah, Naruto…" Akhirnya Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sungguh berat hatinya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura dan Naruto sudah menjadi teman baik selama ini. Bagaimana mungkin keduanya sanggup untuk berpisah? Mereka bahkan sudah seperti saudara.

Naruto menatap Sakura tak percaya. Matanya membelalak mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura. "Bo-bohong, kan? Sakura-chan, semua itu…bohong, kan? Kau sedang tidak bercanda, kan, Sakura-chan? Katakan kalau itu semua bohong!" teriak Naruto. Airmatanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya

Sakura hanya menangis tersedu dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan retorik Naruto. Sudah jelas itu semua bukanlah kebohongan.

Perasaan Naruto begitu campur aduk. Kaget, sedih, tidak percaya, semuanya menjadi satu. Semua ini baginya benar-benar terlalu mendadak. Naruto sama sekali belum siap untuk kehilangan satu-satunya sahabat baiknya.

"Kalau begitu…siapa nanti yang akan bermain denganku? Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan jadi temanku?"

"Na-Naruto…"

"Kenapa kau harus pergi, Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto pelan sambil terisak. Sakura kemudian mendekati Naruto dan tiba-tiba menjitak kepalanya.

"AWW!" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

"Baka Naruto! Kenapa kau malah jadi ikutan nangis? Kau ini, kan laki-laki!" ucap Sakura sambil menangis. Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menangis mendengar kabar ini.

Sakura kemudian memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. Naruto membalasnya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tahu ini semua sangat mendadak, tapi awalnya Aku juga sangat sedih mendengar kabar ini dari Ayah. Aku bahkan menangis semalaman. Aku bingung harus memberitahumu atau tidak, karena Aku merasa berat untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu."

Naruto hanya mendengarkan Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura mengelus rambut kuning Naruto dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Walaupun kita berpisah, tapi bukanberarti kita tidak berteman lagi. Bagiku, selamanya kau akan menjadi sahabat terbaikku."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata emerald Sakura. Tiba-tiba Naruto seperti mendapatkan ketenangan dan kekuatan dari kata-kata Sakura tadi. "Sakura-chan, berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakanku!"

"Tentu saja, Baka! Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya Naruto pun bisa ikut tersenyum. "Bagiku, kau juga akan selalu jadi sahabat terbaikku, Sakura-chan! Aku pasti akan selalu merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, Naruto. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Aku percaya, kau pasti akan dapat banyak teman sepeninggalanku nanti. Aku juga pasti akan mendapatkan banyak teman di Suna. Kau orang yang menyenangkan, Naruto. Kau tidak akan kesepian."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan!"

Mereka pun kembali tersenyum dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang hanya tinggal sebentar itu.

"Sakura, sayang, kau sudah siap, Nak? Ayo, kita akan berangkat sekarang." ucap seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibunya Sakura.

"Iya, Bu. Aku datang!" jawab Sakura. Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggendong tas kecilnya. Satu tangannya memegang boneka kelinci kesayangannya. Sakura sejenak menatap kamarnya dengan perasaan sedih.

_**Sumi nareta kono heya wo dete yuku hi ga kita**_

_**Atarashii tabidachi ni mada tomadotteru**_

_(Today I have to leave this old room of mine_

_I'm still unsure about this new journey)_

Sakura tba-tiba teringat dengan kata-kata yang dia ucapkan tadi pagi kepada Naruto. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya merasa cemas, apakah di Suna nanti dia bisa mendapat banyak teman seperti apa yang diucapkannya sendiri. Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya pada Naruto, padahal dirinya sendiri pun tidak yakin.

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba suara lembut ibunya menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kita mau berangkat, Sayang. Ayo cepat!"

"Hah? I-iya, Bu." Jawab Sakura sedikit lemas. Sakura segera keluar dari rumah lalu menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Terlihat ayahnya sudah bersiap di depan setirnya. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di jok belakang.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya ibu Sakura cemas melihat Sakura yang terlihat lesu.

"A-aku baik-baik saj, Bu. Aku…hanya sedih harus berpisah dengan Naruto…"

Ibu Sakura mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut . "Jangan bersedih, Sayang. Nanti kita pasti akan berkunjung ke Konoha. Ayah sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk merawat rumah kita ini. Kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi."

"Benarkah, Bu?"

Ibu Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Sakura mulai balas tersenyum.

"Hei, kalau begitu sekarang kau sudah siap pergi, putri kecilku yang manis?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"Ehm." Sakura mengangguk.

Mesin mobil dinyalakan. Perlahan mobil mulai bergerak meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Sakura-chaaaannn…!"

Sakura yang mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi itu segera menengok ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Dilihatnya Naruto yang berlari, mencoba mengejar mobilnya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang kepalanya kini melongok ke luar jendela mobil.

"Sakura-chaaaann, tungguuuu!" teriak Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ayah, tolong hentikan mobilnya sebentar!" pinta Sakura. Ayahnya menuruti keinginan anak semata wayangnya itu. Mobil sedan berwarna silver itu pun kemudian menepi. Sakura dengan cepat membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri Naruto .

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sakura-chan…ada sesuatu yang mau Aku kembalikan padamu." Ucap Naruto sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Kembalikan?"

"Iya, ini saputanganmu yang tadi pagi kau pinjamkan. Sudah Aku cuci bersih, kok, jadi tidak usah khawatir, hehe…"

"Jadi…kau berlari menyusulku hanya untuk mengembalikan saputanganku, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ya ampun, kau ini benar-benar baka, Naruto!"

"He? Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-chan? Sesuatu yang dipinjam harus dikembalikan, bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya. Sakura hanya menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah, kau simpan saja saputangan itu, Naruto. Anggap saja itu kenang-kenangan dariku untukmu."

"Hah? Be-benarkah, Sakura-chan? Bukankah ini saputangan kesayanganmu? Memangnya tidak apa-apa kau berikan ini padaku?"

"Aku bilang simpan saja. Tidak apa-apa, kok!"

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku janji!"

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Dari arah mobil, suara ayah Sakura terdengar memanggilnya. "Hei, putri kecilku, kita harus segera berangkat sekarang!"

"Iya, Ayah, sebentar!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura kembali menatap Naruto. "Naruto, Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya!"

"Ah, Sakura-chan, tunggu sebentar! Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu. Ini ambillah gitar punyaku. Selama ini, gitar ini benda berharga untukku karena ini satu-satunya benda peninggalan almarhum ayahku. Karena Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu hadiah apa, jadi aku putuskan untuk memberimu gitar ini saja."

"He? Naruto, bagaimana mungkin kau memberikan benda paling berhargamu padaku? Tidak perlu sampai seperti ini, Naruto."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Benda berharga ini Aku berikan pada sahabatku yang jauh lebih berharga. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau menerimanya."

"Kau yakin, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan."

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan tak lama kemudian bulir-bulir airmata itu jatuh membahasi pipinya. Sakura memeluk Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Naruto membalasnya dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Sama-sama, Sakura-chan!"

Orangtua Sakura hanya menatap kedua anak kecil itu dengan tatapan haru. Mereka menjadi merasa bersalah karena harus memisahkan mereka berdua. Persahabatan yang begitu tulus. Sungguh indah. Tapi tak ada pilihan lagi, pekerjaan yang memaksa mereka harus membuat keputusan ini. Walau bagaimana pun, tidak ada yang bsa menghalangi takdir. Jika memang mereka ditakdirkan bersama, suatu saat Sakura dan Naruto pasti akan bertemu kembali.

Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menerima gitar pemberian Naruto. "Naruto, Aku pergi, ya!"

"Ehm. Hati-hati di jalan, ya, Sakura-chan! Aku akan menunggumu kembali ke Konoha."

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kapan-kapan Aku pasti akan main lagi ke Konoha. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, ya!"

"Bye, bye, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura segera berbalik dan menghampiri mobilnya. Perlahan mobil pun melaju meninggalkan Naruto. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto lewat jendela mobilnya. Naruto pun balas melambai.

"Naruto…sehat-sehat, ya di Konoha! Jangan banyak makan ramen, itu tidak baik buat kesehatan, nanti kau bisa cacingan dan busung lapar karena kurang giziiiiii!" teriak Sakura kencang.

Naruto hanya nyengir. Sosoknya perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura kembali duduk. Dia meraih gitar pemberian Naruto dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Tangan kecil Sakura mengelus gitar itu dengan lembut, seakan takut membuatnya tergores.

_**Furui GITAA wo hitotsu motte kita**_

_**Shashin wa zenbu oitekita**_

_**Nanika wo tebanashite soshite te ni ireru**_

_**Sonna kurikaeshi ka na?**_

_(All I brought with me was an old guitar_

_Leaving the rest of my old life behind_

_I take something and I get something_

_I ponder that cycle in my heart)_

"Naruto…" setitik airmata jatuh perlahan membasahi gitar tua itu.

_**Mado no soto ni tsudzuiteru kono machi wa**_

_**Kawaranai de to negatta**_

_(Life in my town continued on outside_

_I prayed that it'd never change)_

_**To be continued…**_

Wuaaahh…akhirnya Chapter1 selesai juga. Hhh~ benar-benar melelahkan…mengetik selama kurang lebih tiga jam non stop, bikin punggung dan tanganku pegal-pegal plus perut yang sudah berdemo untuk meminta haknya, ahahaha…

Tentang theme song di chapter ini lagunya Yui yang Tokyo. Kalo denger lagu ini rasanya jadi sedih, Aku suka banget sama lagu ini. Cukup untuk melukiskan perasaan Sakura yang sedih karena harus pindah.

Minna, bagaimana chapter 1 ini?

Para readers sekalian yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic gajeku ini Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih *membungkuk dalam*. Dan buat yang bersedia me-review Aku akan sangat senang sekali, itu akan jadi semangat buatku!^.^

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya…


	2. Chapter 2 : Kembali ke Konoha

**Hai, minna-san! Ketemu lagi di chapter 2 nih! Makasih buat review-annya di chapter 1. Aku sama sekali nggak nyangka bakal banyak buanget yang review, padahal aku udah H2C, takut fic pertamaku mengecewakan, hehe...**

**Bisa dibilang aku nekat, karena baru pertama publish fic, tapi udah berani bikin multi chapter. Mana idenya dadakan pula, OMG! Bikin aku bingung sendiri (salah sendiri T_T)! Ceritanya sempet diubah semua dari awal, soalnya menurutku agak aneh (maklum, ideku gampang banget berubah, haha...).**

**Di chapter 2 ini bakalan muncul tokoh ketiga buat bantuin Sakura yang nantinya berperan besar buat Naruto dan Sakura. Dan gomen sebelumnya, di chapter ini Narutonya cuman muncul dikit karena didominasi Sakura dan Sasame, si tokoh ketiga. Buat readers yang udah menanti kemunculan Naruto mohon bersabar, yaa! *dilempar jengkol busuk* hehe... di chapter selanjutnya Naruto bakal sering muncul, kok!^^**

**Reply for reviewers (sengaja nggak aku PM) :**

**chikara kyoshiro** : Aku senang karena kamu adalah reviewer pertama, lho! Selamat, selamat! (disawer kembang 7 rupa) hehe... Iya, Narutonya udah gede. Kalo kecil terus ntar bakal membosankan jadinya, hohoho... Arigatou^^

**Tanpa nama** : Jadi inget masa lalu? Wah kalo gitu bisa sambil nostalgia juga, ya? Hehe... siapapun Anda, Arigatou^^

**Nara Aiko** : Aku udah berusaha buat nggak ada typo, tai tetep aja pas aku baca lagi ternyata masih ada yang salah ketik, huhuhu... Tanda skipnya juga malah ilang. Waktu awal adegan ibu Sakuranya manggil Sakura seharusnya di situ ada penanda skip time-nya, as aku liat, eh malah nggak ada. Jadinya terkesan tiba-tiba, gomen... Arigatou^^

**Heixarn Mizu** : Wah, aku seneng banget karena berhasil nularin virus NaruSaku padamu, mwahahaha... *tertawa licik* Arigatou^^

**Fidy DSC** : Iya, mungkin aku bakal ngasih insert song di tiap chapternya. Yupz, mereka bakal ketemu lagi, kok! Arigatou^^

**Wi3nter** : Yeaa...NaruSaku 4 ever! *suit, suit!* Wah, jujur aku kaget karena fic-ku bisa bikin kamu sampe berkaca-kaca! Arigatou^^

**Amaira Sora** : Salam kenal juga! Arigatou^^

**karinuuzumaki** : Jujur, aku sering kesulitan kalo bikin deskripsi. Susah sekaleee... Arigatou^^

**MaY' GumMy-chan** : Syukurlah kalo May-chan suka, hehe... Arigatou^^

**Nisrina-chan** : Wah, kok bisa gitu? Kayaknya kita telepatian, nih! Mwahaha... Berarti mimpinya jadi kenyataan, dong? Iya, mungkin sehati, hahay... Yupz, Narutonya udah gede. Arigatou^^

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** : Wah, ide Night boleh juga, tuh! Iya, aku juga kecewa karena ternyata masih ada typo yang luput dari penglihatanku! Kayaknya gara-gara mataku udah keburu sepet pas ngetik, haha... Aku seneng my favorite author udah mau baca 'n review fic gaje-ku. Doomo Arigatou^^

**Hikari Hime** : Hikari jangan sedih dulu... Tenang aja NaruSakunya bakal ketemu lagi, kok! Yeah, NaruSaku 4 ever! Arigatou^^

**.Phantom** : Yupz, chapter 1 emang masih prolog. Arigatou^^

**Uchiha Sakura97** : Ini udah ku update. Arigatou^^

**Thia2rh** : Udah ku update, nih! Arigatou^^

**Deidei Rinneperro** : Huaa... difave? Sumpeh, aku seneng buanget! Mwahaha... Makasih, makasih! Doomo Arigatou^^

**Ridho Uciha** : Iya, mereka bakal ketemu lagi, kok! Arigatou^^

**Elven lady18** : Iya, tentang musik. Aku juga suka gitar, tapi sama gak bisa maennya, mwahaha... Arigatou my favorite author ^^

**Warning : maybe OOC, Typo, aneh, gaje. Don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer :**

**All Characters from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**Story by Rinzu15 © 2010**

**Insert song : Tomorrow's Way by YUI**

~Ok, deh minna-san happy reading chapter 2! Enjoy! ~

**Kokoro no Melody**

**Chapter 2 : Kembali Ke Konoha**

Enam tahun kemudian...

"Wah, sudah lama aku meninggalkan Konoha. Rasanya rindu sekali. Aku senang akhirnya Ayah kembali bekerja di Konoha." Ucap gadis berambut merah muda.

"Sakura-san, apa tinggal di Konoha menyenangkan?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut oranye yang usianya lebih muda dua tahun.

"Tentu saja, Sasame-chan. Di sana banyak temat-tempat yang asyik. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya juga. Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan sekolah di Konoha High School, ya? Senangnya... Aku juga ingin sekolah di sana, sayangnya tidak bisa, ehehe..."

"Bukankah sekolah yang akan Sakura-san tempati juga termasuk sekolah yang bagus?"

"Memang, sih."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-san. Gara-gara melindungiku, kau jadi―"

"Sudahlah, Sasame-chan! Ini semua bukan salahmu, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu lagi."

"Ba-baiklah, gomen..."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas panjang melihat Sasame. Fuuma Sasame, gadis yatim piatu yang kini mengabdikan diri pada keluarga Haruno setelah terjadinya musibah yang menimpa Sakura satu tahun yang lalu. Musibah yang membuat kakinya kini lumpuh. Sakura sudah menganggap Sasame seperti saudaranya sendiri. Ibu Sakura telah meninggal saat Sakura berumur 14 tahun. Sungguh hal itu membuat Sakura terpukul. Untunglah kehadiran Sasame bisa sedikit mengobati rasa sedih dan kesepian yang Sakura rasakan.

**Flashback 1 tahun yang lalu**

Perpustakaan Suna...

"Err...maaf...letak buku-buku tentang medis dimana, ya? Aku agak kebingungan mencarinya, hehe..." tanya Sakura malu-malu pada pengurus perpustakaan yang saat itu sedang bertugas.

"Oh, mencari buku medis, ya? Kalau begitu ikut aku, biar kutunjukkan." Ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut oranye.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Dengan senang hati."

Anak perempuan itu pun kemudian mengantar Sakura menuju lokasi dimana buku-buku medis tersimpan. Sakura mengikuti ke mana arah langkah anak perempuan itu.

"Nah, ini dia!" ucap anak perempuan berambut oranye itu dengan ramah sambil menunjuk rak yang bertuliskan 'Medis dan Kesehatan'. "Memang agak susah kalau baru pertama kali ke sini, tempatnya lumayan tersembunyi, sih, hehe... Maaf, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih banyak, ya err..."

"Sasame. Fuuma Sasame."

"Ok, Sasame-chan. Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sakura-san aku harus kembali, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi katakan saja padaku." Ujar Sasame sambil tersenyum. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura sering mengunjungi perpustakaan Suna dan mulai akrab dengan Sasame karena Sasame bekerja paruh waktu sebagai petugas perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka sering mengobrol dan bercerita tentang banyak hal. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Sasame, begitu juga dengan Sasame.

"Sakura-san, kulihat kau selalu membaca buku-buku medis, kau suka, ya?" tanya Sasame tiba-tiba saat Sakura sedang asyik membaca bukunya.

"Iya, begitulah, Sasame-chan. Aku tertarik dengan dunia medis. Aku ingin jadi dokter kelak."

"Wah, hebat! Oh iya, bagaimana kalau aku tunjukkan koleksi buku-buku medis yang lebih bagus lagi?"

"He? Memangnya masih ada selain di rak biasa?"

"Iya, ada. Sebenarnya tidak boleh sembarangan orang boleh meminjamnya karena di sana banyak tertulis ramuan-ramuan khusus untuk pengobatan. Biasanya yang diizinkan untuk meminjam buku-buku itu hanya dokter-dokter Suna yang sudah profesional."

"Tapi aku kan bukan dokter Suna. Memangnya aku diperbolehkan untuk meminjamnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya pada Sakura-san. Lagipula Sakura-san akan jadi calon dokter."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih banyak kalau begitu, Sasame-chan."

Sakura un diajak Sasame ke sebuah bangunan tua di ujung perpustakaan yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Di sana terdapat sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Selain petugas dilarang masuk!'. Sasame membuka pintunya dan masuk diikuti oleh Sakura. Sakura benar-benar takjub saat melihat buku-buku medis yang sangat banyak itu, bahkan ada buku yang usianya sudah ratusan tahun.

"Luar biasa, Sasame-chan! Ini kan buku-buku langka!"

"Ya, buku-buku ini sudah ada di perpustakaan Suna sejak dulu. Koleksinya masih lengkap."

"Benarkah aku boleh meminjam buku-buku ini, Sasame-chan?"

"Iya, Sakura-san tenang saja, aku bisa mengaturnya. Pinjam saja sesuka hati Sakura-san." Ujar Sasame sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, terima kas―"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya ternganga melihat tembok di belakang Sasame tiba-tiba saja roboh dan hampir menimpa Sasame. Dengan reflek Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasame ke samping sehingga bisa terhindar dari reruntuhan. Namun naas bagi Sakura, kakinya berhasil tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan. Sakura meringis kesakitan, dan tak lama kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Darah perlahan mengalir dari kakinya. Sasame terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan di hadapannya. Tubuhnya membatu seketika.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Sakura segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Suna. Ayahnya panik setengah mati. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Setahun sebelumnya dia baru saja kehilangan isteri tercintanya di rumah sakit yang sama karena penyakit kanker. Tuan Haruno tidak mau kalau sampai harus kehilangan putri satu-satunya juga. Sasame tak kalah cemasnya dan tak henti-hentinya menangis.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sakura akhirnya siuman. Namun dirinya harus dikejutkan oleh kabar buruk mengenai kakinya yang lumpuh. Sakura seperti kehilangan kesadaran mendengarnya, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Sakura berharap bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Namun ternyata hal itu bukanlah mimpi, kakinya lumpuh adalah sebuah kenyataan. Dia benar-benar shock. Selama beberapa hari Sakura hanya menangis dan tidak pernah berbicara pada siapapun, termasuk ayahnya. Namun lambat laun waktu jualah yang menyembuhkannya, akhirnya Sakura bisa menerima keadaannya juga dan berusaha untuk bangkit.

Hati Sasame tergerak melihat hal itu. Dia merasa harus mempertanggungjawabkan kebodohannya, yang telah membuat Sakura seperti ini. Dia merasa ingin berada di samping Sakura dan melindunginya karena Sasame tahu setelah ini Sakura mungkin akan mengalami kesulitan untuk melakukan segala sesuatu.

Dengan terisak, Sasame pun berbicara pada Sakura dan ayahnya ketika Sakura mulai diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Sa-Sakura-san... Tuan Haruno... izinkan aku untuk merawat Sakura-san! Izinkan aku untuk tinggal bersama kalian untuk menjaga Sakura-san... Aku mohon!" ucap Sasame sambil bersujud di hadapan mereka.

Tuan Haruno dan Sakura kaget melihat Sasame bersujud seperti itu.

"Sasame-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bangun!" seru Sakura.

Sasame kemudian memegang lutut Sakura sambil menangis. "Aku mohon, Sakura-san, biarkan aku merawatmu. Semua ini gara-gara aku! Biarkan aku menebusnya! Aku akan menjadi kakimu, Sakura-san!"

"Sa-Sasame-chan..."

Ayah Sakura terlihat berpikir, rasanya dia merasa iba pada Sasame. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Sasame. Mungkin memang setelah ini Sakura harus ada yang menjaga. Kau aku izinkan untuk merawat Sakura."

"A-Ayah?"

"T-terima kasih banyak, Tuan Haruno! Aku akan menjaga Sakura-san dengan baik!"

Akhirnya sejak saat itu Sasame pun bekerja di rumah keluarga Haruno untuk merawat Sakura.

**End of Flashback**

Mobil yang ditumpangi kedua gadis itu terus melaju membelah jalanan Kota Konoha yang ramai. Orang-orang tampak berlalu lalang. Tidak heran jalanan kini sangat ramai karena hari sudah senja, waktunya orang-orang kembali ke rumah masing-masing setelah seharian beraktivitas.

Suasana di dalam mobil sejenak menjadi hening. Tidak ada percakapan diantara kedua gadis itu. Hanya deru mesin kendaraan yang terdengar, juga klakson yang bersahutan karena seorang pengendara menjalankan mobil dengan seenaknya, membuat jalanan menjadi sedikit terhambat.

Mata Sasame kini tertuju pada sesuatu yang dipegang erat oleh Sakura. Benda yang sering dilihatnya tak pernah ditinggalkan sang gadis. Sasame tahu, Sakura sangat suka memainkannya, bahkan hampir setiap hari Sakura menyanyikan lagu dengan benda itu. Setiap kali Sasame mendengar Sakura menyanyi dengan benda itu, dia merasakan perasaan aneh pada diri Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu seperti merasakan kesedihan dan kesepian yang mendalam. Sasame tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Sakura. Dia tidak berani untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Sakura dan hal itu sering membuatnya penasaran.

"Ano...Sakura-san, kau selalu membawa gitar tua itu kemana-mana. Sepertinya gitar tua itu sangat berharga bagimu?" tanya Sasame tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sejak tadi.

"Oh, ini maksudmu?" tunjuk Sakura ada gitar tuanya. Sasame mengangguk.

Sakura mengelus gitar tua itu sambil tersenyum kemudian memetik senarnya, memainkan sebuah nada. "Gitar ini pemberian sahabat baikku di Konoha. Dia memberikannya padaku sebagai kenang-kenangan saat aku pindah ke Suna. Dulu, kita sering bernyanyi bersama dengan gitar ini. Walaupun sudah tua, tapi suaranya masih bagus, kan?"

"Iya, memang masih bagus."

"Gitar ini adalah benda yang paling berharga baginya... dan bagiku."

"Baginya?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Sahabat baikku. Setiap kali aku merasa sedih atau kesepian, aku selalu memainkannya. Kau tahu, gitar ini seperti punya kekuatan tersendiri karena setiap aku memainkannya entah kenapa hatiku rasanya jadi tenang. Haha...memang aneh kedengarannya, tapi aku merasa begitu."

"Mungkin...ada perasaan yang terhubung lewat gitar itu antara Sakura-san dan Naruto-san. Semacam telepati begitu?"

"Haha... kau ini ada-ada saja, Sasame-chan."

"Ehehehe..."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Tak terasa mobil yang ditumpangi kedua gadis itu akhirnya sampai di tujuan. Mobil sedan hitam itu segera masuk ke halaman sebuah rumah sederhana namun cukup besar. Rumah yang dulu merupakan tempat tinggal Sakura dan keluarganya sebelum pindah ke Suna.

Di depan pintu sesosok wanita berambut hitam pendek menyambut kedatangan Sakura yang baru saja tiba dari Suna. Seorang wanita yang selama ini merawat rumah keluarga Haruno ketika rumah itu ditinggalkan. Wanita itu berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mobil yang baru saja tiba.

"Wah, sudah sampai, ya?" ujar Sasame sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, kemudian segera turun dan membukakan pintu mobil tempat Sakura duduk.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Sasame-chan! Syukurlah kalian tiba dengan selamat. Aku sudah menunggu kalian." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Sakura dan Sasame balas tersenyum.

Yamato, sopir pribadi keluarga Haruno bergegas menuju bagasi mobil dan menurunkan sebuah kursi roda yang terlipat kemudian menyusunnya di depan Sakura yang kini masih duduk di jok mobil. Sasame dan wanita berambut hitam itu membantu Yamato. Setelah kursi roda itu siap, Yamato segera menggendong Sakura dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi rodanya.

"Hati-hati!" seru wanita berambut hitam itu cemas.

"Terima kasih, Pak Yamato." Ucap Sakura pada Yamato yang disertai anggukan dan senyuman sang sopir.

Wanita berambut hitam itu segera menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan selimut kecil. "Ayo, segera ke dalam, hari sudah malam, anginnya cukup kencang!" ucapnya sambil mendorong kursi roda yang dinaiki Sakura menuju ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Sasame. Sementara itu Yamato sibuk mengangkut barang bawaan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar kalian. Lebih baik kalian langsung istirahat. Kalian sudah menempuh perjalanan jauh, pasti lelah sekali, kan?"

"Iya, terima kasih, Shizune-san." Ucap Sakura.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Shizune itu kembali tersenyum dan mengantar Sakura juga Sasame menuju kamar mereka. Kamar Sakura dan Sasame bersebelahan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat dulu untuk kalian."

Shizune pun beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat teh hangat. Setelah menaruh barang bawaannya, Sasame menuju kamar Sakura dan duduk di tepi kasur Sakura.

"Kamarku sama sekali tidak berubah dari terakhir kali aku menempatinya. Sekarang malah jauh lebih bersih dibandingkan waktu aku menempatinya dulu, haha... Pasti Shizune-san yang membersihkannya." Ujar Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-san, memangnya tidak apa-apa aku menempati kamar di sebelah? Aku bisa tidur di sofa, kok!"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sasame-chan? Tidur di sofa itu tidak baik. Kau jangan khawatir, kamar itu memang sudah disiapkan Ayah untukmu."

"Tapi...aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menempatinya. Kamarnya terlalu...bagus."

"Ya ampun, Sasame-chan sekarang ini kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Jadi tidak ada yang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan sebuah kamar yang sedikit lebih bagus. Pokoknya jangan menolak lagi!"

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san."

"Sudahlah, Sasame-chan."

Tak lama kemudian Shizune kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir teh hangat beserta makanan. "Ayo, silakan diminum dulu tehnya, selagi masih hangat!"

"Terima kasih." Ucap mereka berdua dan kemudian segera meminum tehnya masing-masing.

"Shizune-san, apa Ayah pulang hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya beliau akan pulang larut, Sakura-chan." Jawab Shizune.

"Begitu, ya?"

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, ya! Kalau perlu sesuatu panggil saja aku. Selamat beristirahat!"

Sakura dan Sasame mengangguk, Shizune pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Sakura-san, tidurlah. Ayo aku bantu!" ujar Sasame.

"Tolong, ya, Sasame-chan!"

Sasame mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Sakura. Sasame melingkarkan tangan Sakura ke leher Sasame, sementara tangan kanan Sasame melingkar di pinggang Sakura, berusaha menahan Sakura agar tidak jatuh.

"Pelan-pelan, Sakura-san!"

Akhirnya Sakura sekarang berada di kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Sasame menyelimuti Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

"Kapanpun, Sakura-san! Kalau tidak ada apa-apa lagi, aku kembali ke kamarku, ya?"

"Ok!"

"Selamat malam, Sakura-san!"

"Selamat malam, Sasame-chan!"

Sasame pun menyalakan lampu tidur dan mematikan lampu kamar Sakura. Kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sakura pun terlelap. Rasa lelah membuatnya tidur lebih cepat.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Udara di luar pun terasa sejuk. Sekarang adalah musim semi. Musim yang indah karena bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran. Sasame dan Sakura sekarang mulai masuk ke sekolah yang baru. Sasame sekolah di Konoha High School, sementara Sakura sekolah di Sekolah Khusus Rikudou High School.

"Sakura, Ayah unya kabar gembira untukmu." Ucap ayah Sakura tiba-tiba ketika sarapan.

Sakura yang sedang menyuap nasi kepalnya kemudian menoleh pada ayahnya. "Kabar gembira? Kabar gembira apa, Ayah?"

"Ini mengenai kompetisi musik yang diselenggarakan Sai Record dan Band Akatsuki yang kau ikuti bulan lalu. Kau tahu? Lagu yang kau buat berhasil terpilih untuk dijadikan single album terbaru Akatsuki yang akan rilis sebentar lagi. Tim manajemen Akatsuki tertarik dengan komposing lagu yang kau buat. Ini merupakan awal yang bagus untukmu, Sakura. " ucap ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar. Begitu juga dengan Sasame dan Shizune yang ikut mendengarkan.

"Be-benarkah itu, Ayah? Mereka mau mempromosikan laguku? Band Akatsuki mau menyanyikan lagu yang kubuat? Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini! Aku senang sekali, Ayah!"

"Haha... Kau memang putriku yang hebat! Aku yakin ibumu juga pasti senang dan bangga padamu jika mendengar hal ini."

Shizune dan Sasame ikut tertawa senang.

"Selamat, ya, Sakura-san!" ucap Sasame.

"Kau hebat, Sakura-chan!" tambah Shizune.

"Terima kasih, Sasame-chan, Shizune-san!" jawab Sakura dengan girang.

Ya, keterbatasan Sakura sekarang memang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal seperti dulu. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sakura patah semangat. Sejak musibah setahun lalu menimpanya, Sakura jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan gitarnya dan mulai senang membuat lagu. Bahkan saat di Suna, Sakura sering mengikuti kompetisi menulis lirik dan menggubah lagu. Tak sedikit dari kompetisi itu dimenangkan oleh Sakura.

Setelah sarapan, Sakura dan Sasame berangkat ke sekolah diantar oleh Yamato. Keadaan di Konoha telah banyak berubah. Enam tahun Sakura meninggalkan Konoha, semua tempat menjadi benar-benar berbeda. Sakura sama sekali tidak hapal jalanan Konoha yang sekarang. Mungkin hanya Taman Konoha saja yang sama sekali tidak berubah letaknya.

"Hmm...tempat ini benar-benar berubah total. Kalau tersesat bisa gawat." Ucap Sakura sambil sibuk memperhatikan jalanan.

"He? Memangnya Sakura-san mau kemana?" tanya Sasame.

"Hah? Haha... tidak, Sasame-chan. Aku hanya berpikir apa Naruto masih tinggal di tempat yang dulu, ya? Tapi kalau semuanya berubah begini, mana bisa aku menemukan rumah Naruto."

"Bagaimana kalau tanya penduduk sekitar sini?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku tidak yakin mereka akan tahu. Dulu rumah Naruto ada di gang kecil yang adat penduduk. Mungkin sekarang sudah berubah."

"Kita cari sama-sama saja! Aku siap membantu, kok, Sakura-san!"

"Terima kasih, Sasame-chan. Tapi..." tiba-tiba wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sedih.

"Tapi kenaa, Sakura-san?" tanya Sasame cemas.

"Aku tidak yakin untuk bertemu Naruto. Apa dia masih ingat padaku? Apalagi sekarang kondisiku sudah berbeda. Kalaupun dia ingat, apa mungkin dia masih menerimaku sebagai sahabatnya?"

Sasame menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Sakura menyadari hal itu dan langsung menghibur Sasame.

"Jangan sedih, Sasame-chan! Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu atas peristiwa yang menimpaku ini. Maksudku, mungkin Naruto akan merasa malu punya teman yang cacat sepertiku." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasame mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sakura dengan perasaan iba. Tiba-tiba saja airmatanya mendadak jatuh dari sudut matanya.

'Kami-sama, lihatlah gadis ini! Meskipun keadaannya seperti itu, dia masih terlihat tegar dan masih bisa tersenyum padaku. Dia... memaafkan aku, padahal aku sendiri sulit untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri.' batin Sasame.

Sakura terkejut melihat Sasame yang tiba-tiba saja menangis seperti itu. "Kenapa, Sasame-ch―"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasame sudah memeluknya erat. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sasame tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu.

"Aku yakin Naruto-san tidak akan seperti itu. Bukankah dia sahabat baikmu, Sakura-san?" seru Sasame sambil tersedu.

Sakura sejenak terdiam, namun kemudian tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasame. "Kau benar, Sasame-chan. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif dulu."

Sasame masih menangis tersedu di bahu Sakura. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Sakura-san? Aku siap melakukan apapun!"

Sakura kemudian melepas pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Sasame dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Kau mau melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan, Sasame-chan?"

Sasame mengangguk mantap. "Katakan saja padaku, Sakura-san!"

"Kalau begitu, aku minta kau untuk selalu semangat. Selain itu aku ingin kau..."

Sasame menatap Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh. Menanti kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Sakura selanjutnya.

"...Aku ingin kau memaafkan dirimu, Sasame-chan!"

Sasame terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Matanya terbelalak dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Sasame tidak habis pikir kenapa Sakura memintanya untuk melakukan sesutu yang terasa begitu sulit bagi Sasame. Gara-gara melindunginya dari reruntuhan bangunan itu, Sakura harus kehilangan kakinya juga kehilangan cita-citanya untuk menjadi dokter. Memintanya untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri rasanya lebih sulit daripada harus bunuh diri.

"Kau mau melakukan hal itu, kan, Sasame-chan?"

"..."

"Kau tidak mungkin terus-terusan hidup dengan perasaan bersalahmu itu. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri kalau terus menyalahkan dirimu."

Sasame memalingkan wajahnya. Rasanya dia tak mamu untuk menatap wajah Sakura.

"Ke-kebahagiaanku adalah jika Sakura-san bahagia. A-apa Sakura-san sekarang merasa bahagia? Akulah yang menghancurkan semua mimpi Sakura-san! Bagaimana mungkin Sakura-san bahagia?"

"Kalau kau terus seperti itu, berarti kau tidak menerima takdir, Sasame-chan! Kau tidak menerima takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan. Kau hanya terus menyesali sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Apakah dengan menyesalinya kau mampu untuk mengembalikan waktu dan mencegah peristiwa itu terjadi?"

Sasame menangis. Hatinya seperti ditusuk beribu duri. Yamato hanya menyaksikan kedua gadis itu dengan sedih lewat kaca spionnya, tak berani ikut campur.

Sakura kembali memeluk Sasame. "Mulai sekarang, belajarlah untuk memaafkan dirimu dan menerima semua ini, Sasame-chan. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, aku bahagia karena kau ada di sampingku. Menemaniku, membantuku, tertawa dan menangis bersamaku. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku, Sasame-chan. Aku tahu aku kehilangan mimpiku, tapi aku bisa mencari mimpi yang baru."

"Ke-kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, Sakura-san? Ke-kenapa waktu itu kau tidak membiarkan aku saja yang tertimpa reruntuhan itu? Dengan begitu aku tak harus merasa bersalah seperti ini."

"Jangan bicara hal bodoh seperti itu, Sasame-chan! Aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-san..."

"Sudah, berhentilah meminta maaf. Mulai sekarang melangkahlah, Sasame-chan! Tinggalkan masa lalu itu dan mulai dari awal lagi."

"A-aku akan berusaha, Sakura-san."

Akhirnya tak lama kemudian Sakura sampai di sekolahnya. Di depan pintu masuk menuju bagian dalam sekolah, beberapa sensei telah terlihat menyambut para siswa. Karena sekolah khusus, maka harus diperlukan pengawasan ekstra pada murid-muridnya agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Setelah mengantar Sakura, Yamato segera mengantar Sasame menuju sekolahnya. Sakura melihat mobilnya melaju meninggalkan sekolah. Sakura pun menuju ke kelasnya.

Dalam hatinya, Sakura sungguh merasa bersyukur. Dia teringat kabar mengejutkan yang tadi pagi disampaikan ayahnya. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau lagu yang ditulisnya berhasil terpilih dan akan dirilis. Hatinya sungguh merasa senang. Dengan kondisinya sekarang, Sakura tidak ingin hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi orang di sekitarnya. Dia ingin bisa berguna bagi orang lain. Semua itu juga tak luput dari jasa gitar tuanya yang selama ini selalu setia menemani Sakura

**Massugu ni ikiteyukitai**

**Tada massugu ni ikiteitai**

**Ano hi no shounen mitai ni**

_(I want to live a straight life_

_I just want to live a straight life_

_Like that boy that day)_

Sakura memandang langit biru yang cerah dari jendela kelasnya. Warna langit itu mengingatkannya pada mata cerulean sahabatnya. Mata yang indah. Mata yang selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan dan ketulusan setiap kali Sakura memandangnya.

"Naruto... apa kabarmu sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

**Konoha High School**

Klub Basket...

"Perkenalkan, namaku Fuuma Sasame dari kelas X-2. Aku baru saja pindah dari Kota Suna. Aku memilih bergabung di klub basket karena aku suka bermain basket. Mohon bantuannya dari teman-teman dan senpai-senpai semua." Ucap Sasame sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah, Sasame. Kau ikut pemanasan bersama yang lainnya. Nanti setelah itu, Ino akan membimbingmu untuk latihan dasar." Uca Ebisu-sensei, pelatih klub basket Konoha. Ino yang merasa namanya disebut melambaikan tangannya pada Sasame dan tersenyum. Sasame yang melihat hal itu ikut tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Baik, terima kasih, sensei!" jawab Sasame.

Semua anggota tim basket putri dan tim basket putra berbaris dengan rapi dan mulai melakukan peregangan otot.

Tiba-tiba saja dari luar seseorang berlari ke lapangan basket dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Senseeiii... maaf aku terlambat! Ehehe..." teriak laki-laki itu sambil nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kini semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Dia terlambat lagi..." ujar seseorang berambut hitam seperti nanas.

Sasame memperhatikan laki-laki yang baru saja datang itu. Pakaiannya acak-acakan, rambut kuning yang jabrik seerti duren, kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Hah? Kumis kucing? Sasame heran itu tato atau luka habis dicakar harimau? Benar-benar aneh, pikirnya.

"Kau itu, lagi-lagi terlambat! Kalau bukan karena kemampuanmu yang hebat, kau sudah aku keluarkan dari tim ini!" ujar Ebisu-sensei dengan kesal.

"Maaf, sensei. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu ratusan kali! Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya, tahu! Sekarang sebagai hukumannya kau lari keliling lapangan lima puluh kali, cepaaattt!"

"Wah, sensei diskon lima puluh persen, dong!" tawarnya.

"Tidak ada tawar-menawar! Kau pikir aku ini tukang loak, apa? Cepat laksanakaaaann!" teriak Ebisu-sensei dengan menggunakan toanya. Membuat cowok itu harus menutup telinganya karena takut tuli.

"Galak sekali, sih! Kalau sensei galak seperti ini semua wanita akan takut dan tidak mau menikah dengan sensei! Ahaha..."

Suara tawa dari seluruh anggota basket terdengar memenuhi lapangan. Urat-urat di kening Ebisu-sensei mulai bermunculan.

BLETAAAKK!

"Aduuuhh, sakiiit!"

Ebisu-sensei memukul kepala laki-laki berambut blondie itu dengan kipas kertas. "Jangan banyak cingcong, ayo lariiii...!"

Si blondie itu akhirnya menurut juga, dan mulai berlari keliling lapangan dengan mulut yang sudah maju tujuh senti. Semua anggota tim basket hanya tertawa melihat temannya mendapat hukuman.

"Haha... si Naruto itu memang baka!" ucap laki-laki berambut coklat dan punya tanda taring merah di kedua pipinya.

Sasame yang mendengar nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya itu sangat terkejut. 'Naruto? Jangan-jangan...' Jantung Sasame berdebar kencang. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"I-Ino-senpai... siapa orang itu?"

"Hah? Oh, maksudmu si baka tadi? Dia itu pemain inti Tim Basket Konoha. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun dia itu baka, tapi permainan basketnya hebat, lho! Hahaha..."

Mata Sasame terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Na-Naruto...Uzumaki?"

**To be continued...**

Yaaahhh... chapter 2 selesai! Hahaha... gimana readers menurut kalian? Mungkin kalian aneh mendengar Akatsuki jadi sebuah band, mwahaha... sekali-kali mereka harus menghibur orang juga! Ide itu terpikir gitu aja di otakku. Haha... whateperlah, authornya memang aneh dan gaje. =P

Aku agak kesulitan juga ngetik fic ini, coz kompiku lagi uzur, terpaksa mesti ngungsi ke warnet, huhuhu... bener-bener mendokusai! (Shika, pinjem kata-katanya dulu, ya! *dihajar Shika*)

Special thanks buat readers yang masih mau membaca lanjutan fic yang gaje ini, aku tunggu kesan-pesan kalian semua, ok!

Sampai jumpa di chapter 3... Jaa ne~ ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 : Pertemuan

Yo! Chapter 3, nih! Sebelumnya gomen buat readers yang merasa kecewa di chapter 2, huhuhu…

Sepertinya banyak yang nggak tahu Sasame, ya? Kalo gitu, kayaknya aku salah pilih pemeran…(Sasame : WHAT? Dasar author tak bertanggung jawab! Sedihnya hatiku, ternyata aku nggak terkenal, ya? Hiks…hiks *mojok di pojokan*)

Tapi buat sekedar tahu aja, Sasame itu ada di anime Naruto, tapi bukan Naruto Shippuuden. Aku lupa lagi episode berapa. Itu adalah episode favoritku (readers : gak nanya!). Di episode itulah Sakura bertekad buat jadi kuat. Yang pasti kemunculannya waktu Naru sama Saku menjalankan misi sama Jiraiya ke markas Orochimaru buat nyari Sasuke sekaligus nyelamatin Arashi (kakaknya Sasame) yang dimanfaatin Orochi.

Ya, karena udah terlanjur pake Sasame, aku nggak bias ngubah isi ceritanya (kalo gitu bakal kacau semua, deh hehe) apalagi tiba-tiba ganti peran Sasame. Tapi setelah ini porsi Sasame bakal berkurang, kok! Jadi, kalian boleh bayangin Sasame sesuai bayangan kalian masing-masing. Sekali lagi gomen… T_T

Buat kemunculan Naruto di chapter 2 yang seiprit itu, aku udah janji bakal membayarnya di chapter 3 ini.

**Reply for reviewers**

**chikara kyoshiro** : Mwahaha, lagi-lagi kamu reviewer pertama di chapter 2! Rekor bertahan, selamat lagi, deh! (sekarang disawer kembang 10 rupa + nyanyi lagu You Are The Champion). Arigatou dan salam kenal juga^^

**Wi3nter & Amaira Sora** : Syukurlah kalo kalian puas, aku ikut senang, hahaha… Arigatou^^

**Kanazawa ryuki** : Welcome to my fic! Pertanyaan kamu tentang personil Akatsuki akan dijawab di chapter ini. Maaf, ya Sakuranya ku bikin lumpuh. Udah skenarionya gitu, sih, hehehe… Iya, aku usahain updatenya gak lama, tapi tergantung mood dan idenya lagi lancar atau nggak. Dan masalah yang paling ribet…males ngetik 'n ke warnetnya itu, looh, mwahaha… Arigatou^^

**Heixarn Mizu** : Kalo gitu, kamu mesti saingan sama Naru kalo naksir cewek kayak Saku, haha… Yupz, Naru emang setia sampe mati (tipe aku banget! *curcol gak penting*) Gak bakal gitu, kok! Tenang aja, yang pasti bukan sama Sasame. Jawabannya bakal dijawab di chapter ini. Arigatou^^

**Fidy DSC** : Arti judulnya itu Melodi Hati, Fidy-chan. Arigatou^^

**Hikari Hime & MaY' GumMy-chan** : Ya, Sakura emang strong girl! Arigatou^^

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** : Ok, makasih saran berharganya. Lain kali pasti bakal aku perbaiki, hehe… Iya, lagi-lagi typo. Aku juga sempet kesel sama tombol huruf 'P' di keyboardnya. Tiap kali mencet mesti pake tenaga kuda, bikin naik darah. Waktu udah mepet pula, huhu… Arigatou^^

**Deidei Rinneperro** : Haha… gomen, gomen. Arigatou^^

**Oline takarai** : Welcome to my fic! Hmm… sembuh nggak, ya? Aku juga masih belum tahu, mwahaha… Narusaku bakal ketemu di chapter ini. Oh, iya bener, bener! Aku pernah denger nama band Akatsuki, baru inget, hehe… Arigatou^^

**Thia2rh** : Hoho…tenang aja, gak bakalan kayak gitu, kok! Arigatou^^

**elven lady18** : Aku belum tahu Saku bakal sembuh atau nggak (haha). Lihat nanti aja, deh! Iya, bakal ada chara-chara baru. Arigatou^^

**Ridho Uciha** : Hmm… mengenai tambahan pair udah aku rencanain, tapi sayangnya bukan ShikaIno atau ShikaTema. Gomen ya… Makasih sarannya^^

**Qwli** : Mwahaha… akhirnya kamu review juga. Welcome… Kita lihat aja nanti, Narunya masih mau temenan sama Saku atau nggak. Arigatou^^

.

**Warning : maybe OOC, Typo, aneh, gaje. Don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer :**

** All Characters from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto © 1999 **

**Story by Rinzu15 © 2010**

**Insert song : Best Friend by KIRORO**

**.**

~Ok, minna-san happy reading chapter 3! Enjoy! ~

.

**Kokoro no Melody**

**Chapter 3 : Pertemuan**

**.**

"I-Ino-senpai... siapa orang itu?"

"Hah? Oh, maksudmu si baka tadi? Dia itu pemain inti Tim Basket Konoha. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun dia itu baka, tapi permainan basketnya hebat, lho! Hahaha..."

Mata Sasame terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Na-Naruto...Uzumaki?"

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Latihan hari itu pun tak terasa telah selesai. Beberapa dari anggota tim basket terlihat sudah meninggalkan lapangan untuk pulang dan sebagian lagi terlihat sedang beristirahat, melepas lelah setelah latihan. Sasame mengarahkan pandangannya pada si rambut duren.

'A-aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Benarkah dia Naruto yang Sakura-san cari? Te-tenangkan dirimu, Sasame!' batin Sasame.

Sasame menutup matanya dan menhirup napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali. 'Aku harus memberitahu kabar baik ini pada Sakura-san! Dia pasti akan senang sekali mendengar hal ini. Tapi…'

"_Aku tidak yakin untuk bertemu Naruto. Apa dia masih ingat padaku. Kalaupun dia ingat, apa mungkin dia masih menerimaku sebagai sahabatnya?"_

"…_mungkin Naruto akan merasa malu punya teman yang cacat sepertiku."_

Kata-kata Sakura tiba-tiba berputar-putar di dalam otaknya. Sasame jadi merasa cemas seperti Sakura.

'Tidak! Tidak! Naruto-san tidak mungkin seperti itu!' gumam Sasame sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Aduh, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Emm…oh, ya aku tahu! Pertama-tama aku harus mencari tahu dulu tentang Naruto-san. Aku tidak mau Sakura-san sedih kalau sampai Naruto-san tidak mengingatnya. Ya, sudah kuputuskan!'

"Kenapa, Sasame-chan?" tiba-tiba suara Ino membuyarkan pikiran Sasame. Sasame langsung terhenyak dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Eh? Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, kok, Ino-senpai. Aku hanya berpikir baru kali ini melihat orang yang agak err…aneh seperti Naruto-senpai?"

Ino melongo mendengar pernyataan Sasame, tapi sesaat kemudian Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Sasame bingung dan malu sendiri karena sekarang semua perhatian anggota tim basket tertuju pada mereka.

"I-Ino-senpai? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Ahahaha… ya ampun bahkan orang baru sepertimu pun juga berpikir kalau Naruto itu agak…ahahaha!" tawa Ino semakin membahana dan tak terkendali.

"Hei, Ino! Berisik sekali, sih kau ini! Mengganggu tahu!" ucap seorang cowok berambut nanas.

"Diam kau, Shikamaru! Bukan urusanmu!"

"Huh, dasar troublesome!"

"Bla! Bla! Bla! Terserah kau saja, dasar tukang tidur!" ledek Ino. Shikamaru kemudian berlalu keluar lapangan. Perhatian Ino kembali pada Sasame. "Kau tahu, Sasame? Dia itu orang aneh kedua setelah Naruto. Kerjanya tidur melulu! Aku heran, ada orang yang bisa tidur dalam kondisi apapun kayak dia. Jangan-jangan ada saraf yang putus di otaknya, gyahaha…sedangkan kalau Naruto…dia itu cowok paling ribut sedunia. Entah harus pakai apa buat nyumpal mulutnya yang bawel itu! Tingkahnya juga over hiperaktif, kayak simpanse yang mau kawin, loncat-loncat kesana kemari, hahaha…"

Sasame pun tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar cerita Ino. 'Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka Sakura-san punya sahabat kayak Naruto-san. Rasanya sifat mereka berdua sungguh bertolak belakang'. Gumam Sasame

"Rasanya aku dikelilingi orang-orang aneh di sekitarku. Tapi…ada hal yang lebih aneh lagi! Gosip yang sangat menghebohkan dunia per-Konoha-an!" bisik Ino.

"Gosip?"

"Kabarnya, si Naruto itu sudah tunangan sama seorang putri konglomerat, lho!"

Tawa Sasame seketika itu juga langsung terhenti. Dia menatap Ino tak percaya.

"Tu-tunangan?"

"Iya! Katanya, sih dijodohkan. Tapi aku merasa sedikit aneh. Tiap kali aku menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak mau memberi tahu. Dia selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres!"

"Apa Ino-senpai tahu siapa cewek itu?"

"Hmm…menurut yang kudengar, namanya kalau tidak salah…err…Hyuu…Hyuuga Hinata! Ya, itu!"

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Bel sudah berbunyi. Sakura keluar dari kelasnya. Di pintu keluar sudah menunggu Yamato bersama mobilnya, sudah siap untuk menjemput Sakura.

"Pak Yamato."

"Sakura." Yamato segera menghampiri Sakura dan membantunya mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju mobil.

"Oh, iya, Sakura, ayahmu bilang hari ini manajemen tim Akatsuki dan Sai Record mengundangmu untuk mengucapkan selamat karena lagumu telah terpilih untuk dirilis.

"Benarkah? Hari ini juga?" teriak Sakura girang. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita ke sana, Pak!"

Yamato mengangguk kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Mobil pun melaju menuju Sai Record.

Sakura benar-benar senang sekali. Kemarin-kemarin ada banyak hal pahit yang menimpanya berturut-turut, namun sekarang akhirnya kebahagiaan pun menghampirinya juga. Sakura tersenyum sendiri dan bergumam, "Ibu, Ayah, Sasame-chan… aku telah menemukan mimpiku yang baru…"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura tiba di Sai Record. Sakura disambut ramah oleh pihak manajemen. Mereka mengantar Sakura menuju studio musik. Di sana sudah berkumpul banyak orang. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat menghampiri Sakura dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Halo, kau pasti Haruno Sakura, kan? Kenalkan aku Sai, pemilik studio rekaman ini. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sai masih tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura menerima uluran tangannya dan berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih. Senang juga bertemu dengan Anda, Sai-san."

Sakura menatap Sai yang masih tersenyum. Sakura sebelumnya tidak menyangka kalau pemilik Sai Record ternyata masih sangat muda. Sakura memperhatikan Sai. Usianya mungkin sekitar 20 tahunan.

"Aku sangat terkejut, kau masih muda tapi pintar membuat lagu, ya? Hebat sekali!" puji Sai.

"Terima kasih, Sai-san. Tapi itu bukan hal yang besar, kok! Aku hanya senang melakukannya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau laguku akan terpilih bahkan dinyanyikan langsung oleh band ngetop seperti Akatsuki. Aku senang sekali. Benar-benar senang. Terima kasih banyak!"

"Haha…ya, alasan manajemen kami memilih lagumu karena komposingnya sangat bagus. Aku yakin lagu single terbaru ini akan disukai banyak orang."

"Semoga saja."

"Hei, sepertinya para personil Akatsuki juga ingin memberikan ucapan selamat padamu." Ucap Sai sambil melihat ke arah pintu masuk studio. Terlihat satu persatu personil Akatsuki memasuki studio musik dan memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Sakura. Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan terkejut melihat Akatsuki kini berdiri di depan matanya. Ada Konan pada vocal, Sasori pada keyboard, Pein pada bass, dan Deidara pada guitar.

"Kyaaa! Akatsuki! Ini…ini benar-benar Akatsuki, kan? Aku fans kalian, lho!" teriak Sakura senang. Andai Sakura bisa berjalan, mungkin dia sudah berlari dan memeluk mereka. Sayangnya dia hanya bisa menjabat tangan mereka. Akatsuki yang menyadari hal ini tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan membungkukkan badan mreka mengelilingi Sakura. Sai dan para tim manajemen hanya bisa ikut tertawa senang melihatnya.

"Selamat, ya, Sakura-chan…" ucap Konan.

"Lagu yang kau buat sangat bagus, lho!" timpal Deidara disertai anggukan para personil lainnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangis bahagianya. Saat ini, Sakura merasa dia adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. "Terima kasih, minna-san! Terima kasih sudah bersedia menyanyikan laguku. Aku senang sekali!" ucap Sakura sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Kami juga senang bisa menyanyikan lagu gubahanmu." Ucap Pein.

"Kau hebat, Sakura! Teruslah berkarya!" tambah Sasori sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Terima kasih."

"Oh, iya. Malam ini kami akan launching album terbaru kami di Restoran Akimichi, lho! Kami mengundangmu secara khusus, Sakura-chan!" ucap Konan.

"Be-benarkah? Kalian mengundangku?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Iya. Kami harap kau bisa datang, Sakura-chan," tambah Konan.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang! Ini benar-benar suatu kehormatan bagiku! Aku pasti akan datang!"

"Terima kasih." Jawab Konan sambil tersenyum.

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Dirinya diundang langsung oleh band favoritnya. Benar-benar seperti mimpi saja. Mungkin teman-temannya akan iri jika mereka tahu hal ini. Sakura tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya jika mendengar hal ini.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kau memainkan sebuah lagu untuk kami?" tanya Deidara.

"Hah?"

"Ya, benar. Aku setuju!" tambah Sasori.

Dengan sedikit malu, Sakura pun mengangguk. Pein segera mengambil sebuah gitar dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan mulai memetik senarnya. Setelah mendapat nada yang pas, Sakura pun mulai memainkan gitarnya dengan gemulai, kemudian diikuti oleh suara merdu Konan.

Saat itu adalah saat yang paling indah bagi Sakura. Dia berharap agar kebahagiaan ini tidak cepat berlalu.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Aduh…kakiku rasanya mau copot, nih gara-gara disuruh lari lima puluh keliling. Dasar Ebisu-sensei itu kejam sekali!" gerutu Naruto.

"Hahaha… salahmu sendiri, Naruto kenapa kau terlambat?" ujar Kiba.

"Aku dihukum Anko-sensei gara-gara tidak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika yang menyebalkan itu! Makanya aku jadi terlambat latihan!"

"Lagi-lagi kena hukuman. Sepertinya kau disukai semua guru di sekolah ini, ya, Naruto? Sampai-sampai mereka rasanya rindu kalau tidak memberikan hukuman padamu. Yah, tidak heran, sih kau ini kan baka!" ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Berisik kau, Teme! Lebih baik aku ke atap saja daripada harus mendengar ejekan kalian!"

"Hn, semoga setelah turun dari atap nanti kau dapat mukjizat agar ke-baka-anmu itu sedikit berkurang!" teriak Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kubunuh kau, Sasuke!"

"Hh, coba saja kalau kau bisa!"

"Aku akan berdoa supaya mulut tajammu itu bisa menciut, Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kiba dan Sasuke yang sekarang menertawakannya karena melihat tingkah Naruto yang sering jadi bulan-bulanan karena kekonyolannya sendiri. Ya, Kiba dan Sasuke merupakan teman dekat Naruto.

"Cih, mereka menyebalkan sekali, sih! Bukannya bantuin pijitin, kek!"

Saat Naruto menuju pintu keluar lapangan, tidak sengaja dia menabrak Sasame yang baru saja masuk kembali ke lapangan setelah mencuci muka, sehingga Sasame jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Aduh, sakit…!"

"Wah, wah, aduh aku minta maaf, ya! Aku tidak sengaja, benar-benar tidak sengaja! Maaf, ya!" ucap Naruto kalang kabut sekaligus panik.

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa, kok, err…"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Err… Naruto-senpai."

Naruto pun segera membantu Sasame berdiri.

"Hei, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, kau anggota baru, ya?"

"Iya, senpai. Namaku Fuuma Sasame, kelas X-2. Aku murid pindahan dari Suna."

"Oh, kelas X, ya? Aku kelas XII-5 dan aku ini adalah tim inti basket Konoha, lho! Mwahaha…" pamer Naruto. Sasame sweatdropped. "Kalau begitu selamat bergabung di tim basket kami, ya, Sasame!"

"Terima kasih, Senpai! Mohon bantuannya!" seru Sasame sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto pun mengangkat jempolnya sambil nyengir tanda setuju.

"Hei, kau bilang kau dari Suna, ya?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Senpai?"

"Hah? Oh, tidak, kok. Tidak apa-apa, haha… Aku juga punya teman di sana."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Dia teman waktu kecil, tapi kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Hh~, kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sering berpikir, sekarang dia jadi seperti apa, ya? Ahaha…"

"Begitu?"

Sasame tersenyum senang. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu susah-susah mengorek informasi dari Naruto.

"Hei, kenapa aku jadi menceritakannya padamu, ya? Ahaha…maaf. Sudah, ya aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi maaf sudah membuatmu jatuh tadi, ehehe…aku memang agak ceroboh!"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kok, Senpai. Jangan khawatir!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku duluan!"

Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasame dan pergi ke atap. Sasame kembali tersenyum, lalu kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya dan berniat untuk pulang.

'Sepertinya Naruto-san masih ingat dengan Sakura-san. Apalagi tadi dia bilang kalau dia merindukan Sakura-san. Baguslah kalau begitu, aku jadi sedikit tenang. Setelah ini aku harus cari tahu tentang tanggapannya mengenai kondisi Sakura-san. Sakura-san, tolong bersabar sedikit lagi, ya!' gumam Sasame.

Setelah berpamitan kepada semua anggota basket, Sasame pun bergegas meninggalkan sekolah menuju halte bus.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Terima kasih banyak, semuanya!"

"Iya. Kapan-kapan mainlah ke sini, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Sai-san!" ucap Sakura sambil berpamitan dan menuju pintu keluar studio bersama Yamato. Mereka pun menaiki mobil dan menuju ke rumah. Tapi, saat melewati Taman Konoha, Sakura meminta Yamato untuk menghentikan mobil dan menyuruhnya untuk menurunkan kursi rodanya.

"Pak Yamato, aku mau diam di taman ini dulu. Boleh, kan?"

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kalau begitu saya akan menunggu di mobil."

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Oh, iya, Pak Yamato, tolong gitarku!"

Yamato menyerahkan gitar yang tergeletak di jok belakang mobil pada Sakura kemudian menuju mobilnya untuk menunggu. Sakura mendorong kursi rodanya ke dekat pohon sakura besar yang daunnya berguguran. Sakura menatap pohon sakura itu, kelopak bunganya berjatuhan mengenai tubuh Sakura. Angin musim semi berhembus dengan lembut membelai rambut merah muda Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam di sana sambil memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya begitu damai dan tenang. Sakura jadi teringat saat terakhir dia bertemu dengan Naruto di sini. Perpisahannya enam tahun yang lalu.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mengelus gitar tuanya. "Ibu… aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan hal luar biasa seperti ini. Kau tahu, Bu? Akatsuki menyanyikan lagu yang ku buat! Aku merasa ini seperti mimpi…" ucap Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. Kali ini airmatanya mulai meleleh. "Aku senang…bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain. Melihat band idolaku tersenyum karena lagu yang ku buat. Rasanya…aku bisa ikut merasakan perasaan bahagia mereka. Setidaknya, ada hal yang masih bisa kulakukan untuk orang lain ditengah keterbatasanku ini. Ibu, andai kau masih ada di sini dan merasakan kebahagiaan ini… Aku merindukanmu, Bu!"

Isak tangis Sakura tak bisa terbendung lagi. Kini ia tersedu di bawah hujan kelopak bunga sakura. Dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang heran melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Selama ini Sakura selalu berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan selalu mencoba tegar. Tapi sekuat apapun Sakura mencoba tegar, ada saatnya dia merasa lelah dan ingin menumpahkan segala perasaannya yang sekian lama ia pendam sendiri.

Sakura memeluk gitar tuanya dengan erat sambil tetap menangis. "Naruto…lihatlah! Lihatlah, gitar tua yang dulu kau berikan padaku…membuatku menemukan kebahagiaan yang begitu indah. Naruto…aku ingin bertemu…dan membagi kebahagiaan ini. Kau ada dimana sekarang? Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Hatchi!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto bersin. "Aduh, siapa yang ngomongin aku, ya? Hh~ pasti si Teme! Tidak mungkin aku flu, ini kan musim semi." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Dia memandang langit sore yang indah. Dia teringat Sakura. Naruto benar-benar sangat merindukan gadis itu, merindukan senyumnya, merindukan suaranya, bahkan dia merindukan pukulan Sakura saat sedang kesal dan mengatainya 'baka'. Naruto tersenyum sendiri mengingat kenangannya dulu bersama Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kapan kau kembali? Aku rindu, tahu! Cepatlah kembali, aku menunggumu!"

Setelah cukup lama Naruto berdiam di atap, dia pun turun dan berniat untuk pulang. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena semua siswa telah pulang. Hanya sebagian anggota ekskul yang masih terlihat latihan. Naruto keluar dari gerbang dan dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Hi-Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa ke sekolahku?"

"Ano…Na-Naruto-kun, ma-maaf. Tadi aku ke rumahmu, tapi kata Kakek Jiraiya kau belum pulang, makanya a-aku berpikir untuk menjemputmu ke sekolah."

"Memangnya ada apa kau sampai menjemputku segala?"

"Um…a-ano…i-itu… ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Le-lebih baik kita bicara di mobil saja, se-sekalian pulang."

"Ya, sudah."

Hinata dan Naruto memasuki mobil Mercy silver milik Hinata. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa malas sekali untuk meladeni tunangannya itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Hinata sering melakukan hal-hal bodoh jika Naruto tidak menuruti keinginan Hinata. Dia sering mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri. Begitu juga ketika Naruto menolak perjodohannya dengan Hinata.

Dengan malas Naruto duduk di jok belakang, di samping Hinata. Mobil pun melaju. Hinata menatap Naruto yang kini tengah melihat ke arah jendela di sampingnya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang Hinata sedikit pun. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu.

"Be-begini, Naruto-kun. Ke-keluargaku mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama malam ini di Restoran Akimichi. Ke-kebetulan, hari ini ada acara launching album terbaru Band Akatsuki. Perusahaan ayahku menjadi sponsor di acara itu. Ka-kau mau, kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Makan malam?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya."

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dia benar-benar malas sekali, tapi dia pikir dia bisa makan enak di restoran mewah itu. Lumayan untuk perbaikan gizi semalam, maklum Naruto berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, terlalu biasa malah. Akhirnya Naruto pun menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Be-benarkah? Syu-syukurlah kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Ya, ya."

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Sasame turun dari bus dan berjalan melewati Taman Konoha. Dia terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Sakura yang berada di bawah pohon sakura sendirian.

'Sakura-san? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sana? Sendirian lagi!' batin Sasame.

Sasame bergegas menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah cemas. "Sakura-san!"

"Sasame-chan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Bahaya!"

"Tenanglah, Sasame-chan. Aku tidak sendirian, kok. Ada Pak Yamato, itu mobilnya di sana." tunjuk Sakura pada mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada. Sasame menghela napas lega.

"Hh~ syukurlah. Kau membuatku cemas, Sakura-san! Aku pikir kau sendirian. Lalu… Sakura-san sedang apa di sini? Kenapa belum pulang? Ini sudah sore."

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana taman saja, kok. Tadi aku habis dari Sai Record dan aku bertemu dengan Band Akatsuki di sana."

"Hah? Benarkah? Wah, aku juga mau ketemu sama mereka!"

"Hehehe…ada kabar luar biasa lainnya. Kau tahu? Aku diundang mereka malam ini ke Restoran Akimichi untuk launching album terbaru mereka! Kyaaa…rasanya tidak sabar!"

"Apa? Diundang?"

"Iya! Aku diundang secara khusus oleh mereka. Dan lagi Restoran Akimichi itu adalah restoran paling mewah di Konoha!"

"Hyaaa…selamat, ya, Sakura-san! Aku senang sekali mendengarnya!" seru Sasame sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang dan bersiap-siap!"

Sakura mengangguk senang. Sasame pun mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju mobil yang terparkir dan menuju ke rumah.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Restoran yang berada di tengah kota itu sekarang dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Sebenarnya bukan hari ini saja restoran itu ramai pengunjung. Setiap hari bahkan tak pernah sepi. Pemilik Restoran Akimichi, yaitu Chouji Akimichi memang seorang koki yang handal. Masakannya terkenal sangat enak. Tak heran jika restorannya selalu ramai pengunjung. Ditambah lagi sekarang restoran mewah itu kedatangan tamu spesial. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Band Akatsuki yang sedang promo album. Pengunjung bertambah tiga kali lipat! Untung saja restoran itu besar sehingga cukup untuk menampung banyak orang. Hanya saja tiket untuk menyaksikan acara ini terbatas.

Keluarga Hinata dan Naruto sudah berada di sana. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasame yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menyaksikan penampilan band favorit mereka. Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama tidak menyadari bahwa mereka ada di tempat yang sama saat ini. Jarak mereka berada cukup jauh.

Tak lama kemudian, Band Akatsuki naik ke panggung dan menyapa para pengunjung. Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah bergema di seluruh penjuru restoran. Akatsuki pun mulai menyanyikan lagu-lagu baru mereka. Semua pengunjung terlihat sangat menikmati penampilan mereka yang sungguh memukau.

Akhirnya satu jam setengah tak terasa sudah berlalu. Dan tiba saatnya Akatsuki menyanyikan lagu terakhir.

"Baiklah, pengunjung sekalian akhirnya kebersamaan kita sepertinya akan segera berakhir. Sebelum itu satu lagu terakhir yang akan kami persembahkan, lagu yang merupakan single pertama album kami. Sebuah lagu yang sangat spesial karena digubah oleh seorang gadis cantik yang sangat berbakat. Oleh karena itu kami undang ke atas panggung untuk ikut mengiringi. Kami persilakan, Haruno Sakura." Ucap Konan.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali membahana. Semua mata kini mencari sosok Haruno Sakura. Sementara itu, Naruto yang dari tadi sibuk menghabiskan segala macam makanan mewah yang terhidang di meja langsung tersedak begitu mendengar nama yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya.

'Haruno Sakura?'

Sakura yang terkejut karena namanya dipanggil, dengan malu-malu akhirnya menuju ke atas panggung dengan dibantu oleh para kru manajemen. Sasame tersenyum senang melihatnya dan tk hentinya bertepuk tangan dengan semangat.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura kini berada di atas panggung kaget setengah hidup. Matanya terbelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga tak percaya dan tubuhnya mematung seketika. "Ti-tidak mungkin…Sa-Sakura-chan?" ucapnya pelan.

Sakura pun mulai memetik gitarnya, memainkan intro. Disusul kemudian suara merdu Konan yang mulai bernyanyi, membuat semua pengunjung terpukau.

.

**Mou daijoubu shinpai nai to nakisou na watashi no soba de**

**itsumo kawaranai egao de sasayaite kureta**

**mada mada mada yareru yo datte itsu demo kagayaiteru**

_(I don't have to worry anymore, cause you will be by my side when I cry_

_You always smile at me_

_I am blessed because you always shine before me)_

**toki ni wa isogisugite miushinau koto mo aru yo shikatanai**

**zutto mimamotte iru karatte egao de**

**itsumo no you ni dakishimeta**

**anata no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou**

**arigatou arigatou Best Friend**

_(Things that we have missed hastily at time, that's the way it is_

_Faces that always being looked at_

_Forever hugging each other_

_Your smile has helped me endless time, you know_

_Thank you thank you Best Friend)_

**.**

Naruto benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya. Gadis yang selama enam tahun ini dia rindukan, sekarang ada di depan matanya. Sejak kapan Sakura pandai membuat lagu? Kalau mengenai kehebatannya memetik gitar, Naruto memang sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu. Terlebih lagi, Naruto sangat kaget melihat Sakura menggunakan kursi roda. 'Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, Sakura-chan?'

.

**Konna ni takusan no shiawase kanjiru toki wa shunkan de**

**koko ni iru subete no nakama kara saikou no purezento**

**mada mada mada yareru yo datte itsu demo minna soba ni iru**

_(These plenty happiness that I felt at this moment_

_All the friends that I have here, you the best present_

_I am blessed because you always be by our side)_

**kitto ima koko de yari togerareru koto sonna koto mo chikara ni kawaru**

**zutto mimamotte iru karatte egao de**

**itsumo no you ni dakishimeta**

**minna no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou**

**arigatou arigatou Best Friend**

_(Surely things that I have accomplished here, those things too give me strength (change to strength)_

_Faces that always being looked at_

_Forever hugging each other_

_All of your smile has helped me endless time, you know_

_Thank you thank you Best Friend)_

.

Naruto tak kuasa menahan airmata rindu dan keharuan mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Akatsuki. Jantungnya berdgup kencang. Naruto rasanya ingin sekali memeluk Sakura saat ini juga, melepas kerinduannya selama ini. Namun, itu tidak mungkin dilakukan saat ini.

Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju toilet. Hinata yang melihat hal itu tak sempat bertanya apalagi mencegah. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

"I-ini…sungguh-sungguh bukan mimpi, kan? Sakura-chan-ku sudah kembali! Dia…dia telah kembali!" teriak Naruto sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan di dalam toilet seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen. Untung saja saat itu toilet sedang sepi jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang menganggapnya orang stres. Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun keluar dari toilet menuju pintu keluar belakang restoran.

Suara tepuk tangan meriah terdengar ketika lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Akatsuki pun berpamitan dan turun dari panggung. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang langsung disambut Sasame.

"Bagus sekali, Sakura-san!" puji Sasame.

"Terima kasih, Sasame-chan."

Akatsuki menghampiri Sakura dan Sasame. "Sakura-chan, terima kasih sudah datang dan mengiringi kami menyanyi." Ucap Konan.

"Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih. Aku senang sekali bisa mendapat kesempatan luar biasa seperti ini. Aku merasa jadi orang paling beruntung di dunia, haha… Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari yang luar biasa ini!"

Semua anggota Akatsuki pun tertawa. Setelah itu Sakura dan Sasame pamit pulang. Sasame mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju pintu keluar. Yamato sudah terlihat menunggu di samping mobil.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggil mereka dari belakang.

"SAKURA-CHAAANNN!"

Sasame dan Sakura yang mendengar suara panggilan itu langsung berbalik dan menoleh. Mata Sakura dan Sasame terbelalak melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasame. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ada di hadapannya kini.

"Na-Naruto?"

.

**To be continued…**

.

Yeaa…akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga fiuh~

Aku nggak akan ngomong panjang kali lebar lagi. Makasih banget buat readers yang masih setia baca lanjutan fic-ku. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa, hehehe… Special thanks buat yang udah review. Aku masih setia menanti review-an kalian, lho!^^

Ok, deh sampai jumpa di chapter 4... Jaa ne~


	4. Chapter 4 : Beautiful Night

Hai, minna-san!

Chapter 4 ini adalah chapter yang paling aku suka karena full NaruSaku, mwahaha…! Dan…Alhamdulillah aku seneng karena kompinya udah sehat kembali, ehehe… Thanks to my Nee-chan ^_^

**Reply for reviewers**

**chikara kyoshiro (Aojiru Rin)** : Masih tetep jadi reviewer pertamaku! (kembangnya udah abis, nih buat disawerin), ahaha. Arigatou^^

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** : Ya, bener! NS di episode itu mantap abiz, hehehe… Arigatou^^

**Qwli** : Bukan dikatain 'baka', tapi 'aneh', haha… Tenang, ceritanya masih lanjut, kok! Arigatou^^

**May' GummY-chan** : Iya, biasa Naru 'kan kayak toa, sukanya tereak-tereak gaje, haha… Arigatou^^

**Wi3nter **: Gyahaha…Authornya juga makin cinta sama reader setia kayak kamu, huhuy *nari-nari gaje*. Syukurlah kalo puas, aku jadi tambah semangat, nih! Arigatou^^

**Hikari Hime & Amaira Sora Miaw-Miaw **: Yosh! Arigatou^^

**Fidy Discrimination Miaw-Miaw** : Hehe, kalo penasaran coba nonton lagi animenya. Arigatou^^

**Kanazawa Ryuki** : Aduh, bentar, ya aku pegang hidungku dulu takutnya terbang saking senengnya, huahaha… Hmm, setau aku, sih (?) dobe itu semacam looser, kalo teme itu sejenis (?) brengs*k (bener apa bener, ya? *ditimpuk sendal butut*). Ok, Doomo Arigatou^^

**Oline takarai** : OMG! Bener! Drumernya ketinggalan, kok aku bisa lupa, ya? Huaaaa… baka! *plak!* padahal itu bagian yang paling penting (readers : dasar author pikun!). Hmm… Sasorinya aku ganti posisi jadi drumer, deh (Sasori : Apwaa? Dasar author gendheng! Maen ganti-ganti aja seenak dengkul!). Ahaha…gomen. Arigatou^^

**Thia2rh** : Geregetan jadinya geregetan (eh, kok jadi nyanyi?). Iya, kasian kalo Sakura sedih terus, ntar dia kelihatan lemah. Arigatou^^

**Temari Fanz** : Hoho, welcome to my fic! Yupz, sebenarnya aku juga gak suka peran Hinata, tapi biar jadi konflik di ceritanya aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini (huhu…). Tenang aja, Tema-chan PASTI Narusaku, kok! Authornya kan Narusaku Holic, mwahaha… Di fave? Oh, senangnya hatiku! Arigatou^^

**Ridho Uciha** : Yupz, mereka so pasti bersatu, hehehe… Arigatou^^

**Uchiha Sakura97** : Hmm… Saku sembuh nggak, ya? Kita lihat aja nanti, ya! Hehe… Arigatou^^

**Misyel** : Welcome to my fic! Kalo penasaran ikutin terus ceritanya, ya! (Maunya author, tuh) Mwahaha…Arigatou^^

**elven lady18** : Ehehe... Arigatou elven-chan^^

**Ren Shiekaru** : Welcome to my fic! Arigatou, aku seneng banget, ahaha^^

.

**Warning : maybe OOC, Typo, aneh, gaje. Don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer :**

** All Characters from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto © 1999 **

**Story by Rinzu15 © 2010**

**Insert song : Sayonara Daisuki na Hito Performed by. KIRORO**

**.**

~Ok, minna-san happy reading chapter 4! Enjoy! ~

.

**Kokoro no Melody**

**Chapter 4 : Beautiful Night**

**.**

"SAKURA-CHAAANNN!"

Sasame dan Sakura yang mendengar suara panggilan itu langsung berbalik dan menoleh. Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasame. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ada di hadapannya kini.

"Na-Naruto?"

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Naruto pun tersenyum dan segera berlari menghampiri Sakura. Seketika itu juga Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat, menumpahkan segala rasa rindunya. Sakura benar-benar terkejut.

"Sakura-chan, ini benar-benar kau? Aku tidak percaya kau telah kembali!" seru Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Sakura masih tidak percaya.

" Iya, ini aku Naruto Uzumaki!" jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Sakura kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Terdengar isak tangis darinya. Naruto dan Sasame terlihat cemas.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, kenapa menangis?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan kemudian menghapus airmatanya. "Baka! Aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Ah? Hahaha… Sakura-chan, aku juga senang sekali akhirnya kau kembali juga. Tapi… apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau…"

"Oh, maksudmu kenapa aku memakai kursi roda?"

Naruto terlihat sedih melihat hal itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan setahun yang lalu, Naruto. Sekarang aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi."

"Apa… katamu?"

"Baka! Jangan pasang tampang culun begitu! Kau jadi tambah jelek tahu, haha…"

"Ah? Ahaha…kau bilang aku jelek? Kau tega, Sakura-chan. Masa keren begini kau bilang jelek, sih?"

"Dasar, baka!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kemudian diikuti pula oleh Naruto.

"Hei, kau ini kan…Sasame, ya? Kau kenapa bisa bersama Sakura? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Naruto ketika menyadari Sasame berada bersama Sakura.

"He?" Sakura terlihat keheranan.

"Ah, haha…iya, Naruto-senpai. Aku bekerja di keluarga Haruno untuk merawat Sakura-san. Aku kaget ternyata kalian ini berteman." Jawab Sasame dengan sedikit berpura-pura terkejut.

"Oh, begitu? Ya, Sakura-chan inilah sahabat masa kecilku yang dulu pernah aku bilang."

"Hei, kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" tanya Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

"Sakura-chan, dia ini juniorku di klub basket. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau hubungan kalian dekat!"

"Naruto-kun!" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu masuk restoran. Sakura, Sasame dan Naruto segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hinata?"

Hinata pun segera berlari ke arah Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kiri Naruto, menggelayut manja. Sakura terkejut melihat hal itu. Sementara Naruto merasa tidak enak pada Sakura. Naruto ingin sekali melepaskan tangan Hinata dari lengannya, tapi cengkeraman Hinata begitu kuat.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku mencari-carimu. Kau ke-kemana saja? Eh, ka-kamu kan yang tadi main gitar be-bersama Akatsuki?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Iya, dia ini teman baikku, Sakura. Sakura ini Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

"Ah, Sa-Sakura-san? A-aku sering mendengarmu dari Naruto-kun. Salam kenal a-aku Hyuuga Hinata, tunangannya Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. '_Tu-tunangan?'_ batinnya.

Naruto terlihat kesal karena Hinata seenaknya saja menyebutkan status mereka di hadapan Sakura. Tapi Naruto berusaha menahan diri.

"Halo, Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kalian sudah bertunangan, ya? Aku tidak menyangka Naruto yang baka ini sudah mendapatkan gadis yang dicintai. Aku turut senang, Naruto. Selamat, ya!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pedih.

Hinata tersenyum senang, sementara Naruto menunduk sedih.

'_Dicintai? Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya, Sakura-chan! Ini semua terpaksa! Kenapa kau memberiku selamat? Aku benar-benar tidak suka!' _batin Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san. Oh, iya la-lagumu bagus sekali! Ti-tidak heran kalau Akatsuki memilihnya untuk jadi single album terbarunya. A-aku sendiri juga suka sekali dengan lagumu."

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Eng…ka-kalau begitu kami duluan, ya,Sakura-san dan err…"

"Aku Sasame. Fuuma Sasame."

"Ya, Sa-Sasame-san… Ka-kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumahku, a-aku senang ka-kalau ada teman Naruto-kun yang berkunjung ke rumahku."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas undangannya, Hinata."

"Ayo, Na-Naruto-kun, ayah sudah menunggu kita."

"Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Naruto.

Tanpa menghiraukan penolakan Naruto, Hinata menarik tangan Naruto menuju mobil mercynya. Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi. Bukan begitu Sasame-chan?" ujar Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Eh?"

"Aku harap mereka berdua bahagia."

"Sa-Sakura-san, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Jangan khawatir, Sasame-chan. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Sa-Sakura-san, maafkan aku karena tidak segera memberitahu hal ini padamu. Sebenarnya aku mau menceritakan padamu kalau Naruto-senpai itu sekolah di Konoha High School juga. Tapi saat itu aku terlalu senang mendengar kabar bahwa Akatsuki mengundangmu, akhirnya aku jadi lupa. Padahal aku tahu hal ini begitu penting untukmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Sakura-san!" ucap Sasame sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Sasame-chan, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku senang dia baik-baik saja. Kita pulang, Sasame-chan!"

"Ah, i-iya, Sakura-san!"

Sasame pun mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju mobil. Di perjalanan menuju rumah, Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menatap jalanan. Sasame yang menyadari kesedihan Sakura yang mendengar kalau Naruto sudah bertunangan hanya bisa ikut terdiam. Sesekali Sasame mencuri pandang pada Sakura. Dia sangat khawatir melihat Sakura jadi pendiam seperti itu.

Mengingat kejadian barusan, tanpa sadar airmata Sakura menitik perlahan. Hatinya begitu sedih mengetahui kalau sahabat baiknya yang selama ini Sakura harapkan untuk selalu ada di sampingnya mungkin akan pergi jauh dari hidupnya.

'_Naruto, kau memang pantas mendapatkan gadis yang cantik seperti Hinata. Aku senang kau telah menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Tapi kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit melihat kau bersama gadis lain?'_

Airmata Sakura semakin deras mengalir. Sakura yang kini wajahnya menghadap ke jendela mobil berusaha menahan agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh Sasame maupun Yamato. Sakura tidak ingin mereka tahu kalau saat ini dia tengah menangis.

'_Ku dapatkan satu kebahagiaan tapi kehilangan kebahagiaan yang lainnya.'_

_._

**Sayonara daisuki na hito**

**Sayonara daisuki na hito**

**Mada daisuki na hito**

**Kuyashii yo totemo kanashii yo totemo**

**Mou kaette konai sore demo watashi mo daisuki na hito**

**Nani mo kamo wasurerarenai**

**Nani mo kamo sutekirenai**

**Konna jibun na mijime de**

**Yowakute kawaisou de daikirai**

_(Goodbye my love_

_Goodbye my love_

_I still love you_

_I'm so vexed I'm so sad_

_You won't come back anymore, but I still love you_

_I can't forget everything_

_I can't throw everything away_

_I'm miserable and weak and pitiful I hate myself)_

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Ayo, mampir dulu ke dalam, Na-Naruto-kun." Tawar Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Hinata segera menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar dan mewah seperti istana itu menuju ruangan pribadi Hinata yang tak kalah besarnya.

"Oh, iya, Na-Naruto-kun, se-sebenarnya aku sedang membuatkan sebuah sweater untukmu. A-aku pilih warna biru langit supaya senada dengan warna matamu. A-aku tahu ini masih musim semi, tapi saat musim dingin nanti a-aku yakin kau akan membutuhkannya." Ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan sebuah rajutan sweater yang baru setengah jadi pada Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa senang ataupun kagum, ekspresinya saat ini begitu datar.

"Hinata, kenapa kau mengatakan tentang hubungan kita di depan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Me-memangnya a-ada yang salah dengan hal itu, Na-Naruto-kun? I-itu kan kenyataan."

"Tapi hal itu tidak perlu kau lakukan. Kau mengatakannya disaat yang tidak tepat!"

"Ti-tidak tepat?"

"Tadinya aku ingin aku sendiri yang mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura-chan, dia sahabat baikku!"

"A-apa kau malu kalau aku yang mengatakannya?"

"…"

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, dan Sakura-chan. A-aku sudah bosan mendengar nama itu dari mu-mulutmu, Naruto-kun. Selalu saja dia yang ada di pikiranmu. Pa-padahal yang tunanganmu itu kan aku. Ke-kenapa kau tidak pernah memandangku, Naruto-kun? A-aku mencintaimu."

Naruto menatap tajam Hinata, membuat Hinata merasa ketakutan. Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Naruto yang menakutkan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja, Hinata. Sudah malam, aku mau pulang. Terima kasih atas jamuan makan malamnya. Selamat malam!"

"Na-Naruto-kun…!"

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hinata, Naruto segera meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dengan perasaan kesal. Hinata hanya terisak di depan pintu kamarnya.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang kini telah gelap dan sepi. Waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Naruto tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Perasaan Naruto saat ini begitu sedih. Ia ingin sekali melepaskan beban yang kini ditanggungnya. Kenapa semua ini harus menimpanya? Keinginannya hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama gadis yang dicintainya. Kenapa takdirnya harus seperti ini?

Naruto teringat Sakura. Dia masih merindukan gadis itu. Bukan, setiap hari pun Naruto selalu merindukan Sakura. Naruto segera mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia ingin menemui gadis itu sekarang juga.

Selama Sakura pergi, Naruto selalu mengunjungi rumah Sakura walaupun hanya melintasinya saja, berharap gadis berambut merah muda itu telah kembali. Walaupun hanya memandangi rumahnya saja, Naruto cukup senang karena selalu terbayang wajah tersenyum Sakura kecil ketika Naruto berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk bermain.

Naruto berlari cepat menuju rumah Sakura. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, dia sampai di depan rumah Sakura yang kini terlihat sepi. Penghuninya sudah terlelap dibuai mimpi, kecuali Sakura yang saat ini masih terjaga. Dia sedang berkutat dengan buku diarinya. Entah kenapa malam ini dia sulit untuk tidur.

Naruto memanjat tembok rumah Sakura yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara yang bisa membangunkan penghuni rumah. Setelah berhasil memanjatnya, Naruto menuju kamar Sakura yang berada di sebelah kanan rumah dan mengetuk jendela kamarnya yang besar itu. Sakura yang saat itu sedang asyik menulis terkejut mendengar suara dari arah jendela kamarnya. Sakura merasa sedikit takut untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarnya malam-malam begini. Jangan-jangan hantu lagi, pikir Sakura. Sakura segera meraih sapu yang ada di pojok kamarnya, bersiap-siap untuk menghajar siapa yang berada di balik jendelanya. Dengan perlahan, Sakura membuka gorden jendelanya. Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri di sana. Sakura pun segera membuka jendelanya.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di rumahku? Kau membuatku takut!"

"Sst! Jangan keras-keras, Sakura-chan! Nanti aku bisa dikira maling. Hei, kenapa kau bawa-bawa sapu begitu? Kau sedang menyapu di malam hari?"

"Bego! Aku membawa sapu ini untuk memukulmu! Nih, nih terima ini!" Sakura memukul-mukulkan sapu yang dipegangnya pada Naruto. Naruto menunduk-nunduk kesakitan sekaligus kegelian karena rambut sapu itu mengenai tengkuknya.

"Aduh, aduh, ahaha…hentikan, Sakura-chan!"

"Dasar! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kau memanjat tembok rumahku?"

"Ehehe…"

"Baka! Itu kan bahaya! Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh lalu kakimu patah dan lumpuh sepertiku?"

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan! Aku pandai dalam hal panjat-memanjat, kau sendiri sudah tahu hal itu. Aku kan sedikit mewarisi bakat simpanse, ahaha…"

"Ya, kau memang simpanse jadi-jadian, haha…" canda Sakura, Naruto hanya manyun mendengarnya. "Lalu, ada apa malam-malam begini kau ke rumahku?"

"Um…aku ingin bicara denganmu, Sakura-chan. Tadi kita belum sempat ngobrol banyak karena ada Hinata."

"Ya ampun, Naruto tapi ini kan sudah malam, memangnya besok tidak bisa apa?"

"Ta-tapi, Sakura-chan aku rindu sekali padamu!"

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Sakura menjadi merah karena malu. "Ba-baka!"

"Mau, ya?" bujuk Naruto dengan jurus binaran matanya.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan wajah jelekmu itu, Naruto! Kau membuatku mual, tahu!"

"Sakura-chan, kau jahat sekali." Ucap Naruto manyun.

"Hh~ , ya sudah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya!"

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

Sakura pun segera menutup jendelanya dan menuju pintu depan dengan pelan-pelan karena khawatir akan membangunkan yang lainnya.

Naruto yang kini sudah ada di depan pintu berjongkok memunggungi Sakura. "Ayo naik, Sakura-chan!"

Dengan perlahan tangan Sakura memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan naik ke punggungnya.

"Pegangan yang kuat, ya, Sakura-chan!"

"Iya, aku tahu! Awas, kalau sampai jatuh, ku cekik lehermu sampai putus, Naruto!"

"Aw, aku takut…hahaha!"

Setelah mendorong kursi roda Sakura ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintunya, Naruto segera beranjak sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungnya menuju Taman Konoha.

Sesampainya di Taman Konoha, Naruto kemudian mendudukkan Sakura di bangku taman. Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke taman, Naruto?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya ingin ke sini saja. Rasanya jadi ingat waktu itu, hehe…"

Sakura memandang Naruto sejenak kemudian menatap pepohonan yang ada di seberang bangku. "Hm. Apa kabarmu, Naruto?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan." Dusta Naruto. "Kau sendiri, Sakura-chan? Kapan kau tiba di Konoha?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu karena aku tidak tahu kau sekarang tinggal di mana, Naruto."

"Ya, memang semenjak pembangunan gedung-gedung untuk kantor, semua penduduk di lingkunganku pindah. Aku sendiri sekarang tinggal di apartemen kecil di perfektur D."

"Aku juga kaget dengan perubahan drastis Kota Konoha. Aku hampir tidak mengenali tempat kelahiranku sendiri, hanya taman ini saja yang tidak berubah sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Oh, iya kau masih tinggal bersama Kakek Jiraiya dan Nenek Tsunade?"

"Masih. Tapi, setelah lulus sekolah nanti aku ingin tinggal sendiri. Pusing sekali tinggal bersama orang renta seperti mereka, kerjanya ribut melulu setiap hari membuat kupingku sakit mendengar ocehan mereka. Apalagi Nenek Tsunade galaknya minta ampun!"

"Ahaha…aku jadi kangen sama mereka berdua. Walaupun begitu, mereka itu kan sudah berjasa merawatmu semenjak orangtuamu tidak ada, Naruto. Kau harus menghormatinya."

"Hm. Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan kabar orangtuamu, Sakura-chan? Mereka sehat-sehat saja, kan?"

Sakura sedikit terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Perlahan, kepalanya menunduk dan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. "Ayah sehat, kok. Ibu…beliau sudah pergi dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit kanker."

"A-apa? Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Aku turut bersedih."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku sudah menerima kepergian ibu, kok. Tapi…memang tidak bisa ku pungkiri kadang aku sangat merindukannya, Naruto. Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu yang ditinggal ibumu, bahkan ayahmu juga. Rasanya sakit sekali. Beruntung aku masih ada ayah, kalau tidak, aku tidak yakin bisa setegar dirimu, Naruto. Entah bagaimana aku melanjutkan hidupku." Ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Hei, kau ini gadis yang kuat, Sakura-chan. Kau pasti bisa melaluinya, aku yakin itu!" ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat jempolnya dan nyengir seperti biasa. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Um…ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan, ke-kenapa kau sampai jadi seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

" Oh, ini maksudmu? Kakiku tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan tua Perpustakaan Suna. Saat itu aku sedang mencari buku tentang medis dan tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba bangunannya roboh begitu saja dan menimpa kakiku, hehe…jadilah aku begini. Tapi aku juga rutin menjalani terapi. Aku belum menyerah, Naruto. Aku selalu berharap keajaiban datang dan Kami-sama bersedia mengembalikan kakiku seperti dulu lagi."

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan iba. Hatinya merasa sedih melihat Sakura jadi seperti ini. Tapi, Naruto bersyukur Sakura baik-baik saja. Dia masih tersenyum padanya seperti dulu. Naruto benar-benar kagum pada ketegaran Sakura.

"Hei, Naruto aku bersyukur kau masih mau menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Aku sempat khawatir akan membenciku karena malu punya teman yang cacat sepertiku." Ucap Sakura getir.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Kau jangan bicara hal yang bodoh seperti itu. Apa kau lupa dulu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikku apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak peduli kau menjadi cacat, bagiku kau tetap Sakura-chan yang aku kenal dulu."

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Naruto. Terima kasih."

"Ahaha…sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Lalu, sejak kapan kau pandai membuat lagu seperti itu?"

"Hah? Oh itu, semua itu berkat gitar tua yang dulu kau berikan padaku, Naruto. Kau masih ingat kan? Semenjak musibah yang menimpaku itu aku jadi sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain gitar, dan perasaan ingin membuat lagu muncul begitu saja. Rasanya menyenangkan saja melakukannya, perasaanku jadi nyaman."

"Hmm…jujur saja aku kaget kau bisa membuat lagu sebagus itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka! Apalagi tiba-tiba kau muncul bersama Akatsuki. Syukurlah, ternyata gitar tua itu membawa keberuntungan padamu, Sakura-chan. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Aku sendiri tidak pernah menduganya, Naruto."

Sejenak kemudian percakapan mereka terhenti. Suasana mendadak hening, seperti suasana malam ini. Hanya angin yang berhembus menggerak-gerakkan rambut mereka. Sakura merasa sedikit menggigil, maklum dia hanya memakai piyama. Sakura lupa tidak mengenakan jaketnya. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera melepas jaketnya kemudian memakaikannya pada Sakura. Sakura sedikit terkejut dan wajahnya blushing, tapi sesaat kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Dengan senang hati, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit."

"Hh~ lalu suruh siapa kau membawaku ke taman malam-malam begini, baka?"

"Hah? I-itu…ehehe…maaf, Sakura-chan."

"Dasar, sifat bakamu itu masih tidak berubah juga, Naruto. Tapi, hal itulah yang membuatmu lucu, haha…"

"Hahaha…menurutmu begitu, Sakura-chan?"

"Hei, kapan kau mau menikah dengan Hinata? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik seperti dia."

"Ah, itu…"

Dalam hatinya, Naruto tidak mau membicarakan tentang hal itu sama sekali. Naruto ingin sekali mengatakan pada Sakura kalau pertunangan itu dilakukan dengan terpaksa. Tapi entah kenapa lidah Naruto terasa kelu untuk menceritakannya pada Sakura. Dia tidak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya di depan Sakura. Naruto bingung harus bagaimana.

"Entahlah, Sakura-chan…" jawab Naruto lesu.

"He? Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku…tidak mau membicarakan masalah itu, Sakura-chan. Maaf…"

"Apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik saja kan, Naruto?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok, Sakura-chan. Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya sedang malas membicarakannya saat ini."

"Oh, begitu? Ya, sudah kalau tidak mau cerita."

Sakura merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto. Bukankah seharusnya seseorang yang sebentar lagi menikah akan merasa senang ketika membicarakannya? Tapi Naruto malah bersikap sebaliknya.

'_Apa mereka berdua sedang bertengkar?_' batin Sakura.

Walaupun begitu, Sakura tidak mau memaksa Naruto untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia akan menunggu sampai Naruto sendiri yang menceritakannya.

Sakura menguap lebar. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa berat. Dia benar-benar merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Sakura berusaha untuk tetap membuka matanya, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Rasa kantuk hebat menyerangnya. Sakura sampai tidak tahu Naruto sedang berbicara apa padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

"…kau mengerti, kan, Sakura-chan?"

"…"

"Sakura-chan? Kau mendengarku, kan?"

"…"

Karena tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, Naruto jadi cemas. Tiba-tiba saja kepala Sakura sudah terjatuh ke bahu Naruto. Naruto terkejut dan langsung blushing.

"Eh, Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Naruto memegang lengan atas Sakura. Ketika melihat wajah Sakura, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menghela napas. "Ya ampun, kau malah tidur, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto segera mendekat pada Sakura dan merangkul pundak mungil Sakura, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. Kepala Sakura didekatkannya pada leher Naruto sehingga tercium bau harum rambut merah muda Sakura.

Naruto membelai rambut pink Sakura dengan lembut. "Kau pasti kelelahan, ya, Sakura-chan? Maafkan aku sudah memaksamu untuk menemaniku. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padamu tentang pertunanganku. Aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Hinata. Aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini. Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan."

Naruto kemudian menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalam pelukannya. Rasanya Naruto bahagia sekali. Andai bisa seperti ini terus. Bersama dengan pujaan hatinya, Naruto sungguh tidak menginginkan apa-apa lagi.

"Bahkan wajahmu saat sedang tidur pun masih terlihat cantik sekali, Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi mulus Sakura. Jantungnya kini berdebar kencang. Sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan wajah Sakura.

Dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat, Naruto menyibakkan rambut Sakura yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya kemudian semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan…

'CUUUUPPP…'

Naruto mencium pipi Sakura. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia melakukan hal itu. Mungkin ini adalah tindakan paling nekat yang pernah dilakukannya. Kalau sampai Sakura tahu kalau dia menciumnya seperti ini, mungkin Naruto akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sakura dan berakhir di rumah sakit dengan gips dan perban yang membalut tubuhnya.

'_Maaf, ya, Sakura-chan. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud, ha-hanya saja tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tapi…aku senang sekali, Sakura-chan, ehehe…'_ gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

Naruto segera menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style kembali menuju rumah Sakura. Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, Naruto membaringkan Sakura di kasurnya dan menyelimutinya. Sebelum pergi, Naruto menatap Sakura dan mengelus kembali rambut dan pipi Sakura.

"Goodnight, my beautiful angel. Terima kasih untuk waktu yang menyenangkan malam ini, semoga mimpi indah."

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menutup pintunya perlahan, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan rumah Sakura menuju apartemennya.

Malam ini begitu menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Sepanjang jalan Naruto hanya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang hilang akal sambil sesekali bersiul. Untung saja jalanan sepi (ya iyalah tengah malam gitu!) sehingga dia tidak dianggap orang gila yang sedang berkeliaran tengah malam.

"YIIIHHHAAAAA!" teriaknya sambil berlari dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Oi, Naruto mau kemana kau? Jam segini sudah pulang, tidak biasanya." Tanya Kiba saat sekolah berakhir.

"Ahaha…aku ada urusan. Mumpung hari ini tidak ada latihan basket. Duluan, ya!" jawab Naruto sambil ngacir meninggalkan Kiba yang terlihat melongo.

"Aneh sekali dia!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Itu, si baka Naruto. Tingkahnya benar-benar aneh. Tadi pagi saat datang ke kelas dia senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila. Sekarang dia pulang secepat itu padahal biasanya nongkrong dulu. Dia juga bilang ada urusan. Memangnya sejak kapan dia jadi sok sibuk, heh?"

"Dia itu mau menemui cinta pertamanya di Sekolah Khusus Rikudou." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"APAA?"

"Tadi dia memintaku mengantarnya ke kelas X-2, kelasnya si anggota baru itu, hmm… Sasame. Dia bertanya dimana sekolah cewek pujaannya itu."

"Cewek pujaan? Ta-tapi bukannya dia sudah punya tunangan?"

"Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak punya urusan dengan hal itu. Sudah, ya aku mau ke ruang OSIS dulu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Apa-apaan si Naruto itu? Dasar baka!"

Kiba pun bergegas meninggalkan sekolah menuju pintu gerbang. Dia terkejut melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang memakai seragam Hokage High School, sekolah elit Konoha. Gadis itu sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang.

'Heh, ada wanita cantik. Sedang apa dia di sini?' batin Kiba.

Ketika Kiba semakin mendekatinya, tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya membuat Kiba menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah. Gadis itu menghampiri Kiba.

"Ano…ma-maaf, kau ini Ki-Kiba-kun, kan? Te-temannya Naruto-kun?"

"He? Iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"A-aku tahu semua teman sekelas Naruto-kun."

"Kau ini siapanya Naruto?"

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, tu-tunangannya Naruto-kun."

"HAAH?" teriak Kiba tak percaya.

Sejenak dia hanya berdiri mematung mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. 'Apa-apaan ini? Tidak mungkin tunangan si baka itu secantik ini! Sial, aku kalah darinya!' gerutu Kiba dalam hatinya.

"Ki-Kiba-kun? Kenapa?"

Kiba yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri segera tersadar oleh pertanyaan Hinata.

"Oh? Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Haha… Lalu, ada apa seorang gadis cantik sepertimu datang kemari?" tanya Kiba yang langsung membuat Hinata blushing.

"Ah, i-itu… aku sedang menunggu Naruto-kun. A-apa dia masih di kelas?"

"Hah? Kau menunggu si Naruto? Sayang sekali dia sudah keluar tepat saat bel berbunyi. Dia terlihat buru-buru tadi. Kau kurang cepat, Hinata-chan."

"Su-sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Hmm… oh iya, katanya, sih kalau tidak salah dia pergi ke Sekolah Khusus Rikudou untuk menemui cewek pujaannya. Ups~ oow… "

"A-apa? Ce-cewek pujaan?"

"Ah, haha… bu-bukan, kok! Aku hanya asal bicara saja. Hanya bercanda, ahaha…"

"Te-terima kasih, sudah, ya a-aku permisi." Ucap Hinata sambil bergegas menuju mobilnya.

'Waduh, gawat, nih! Kenapa aku sampai kelepasan bicara, sih? Maaf, Naruto…" sesal Kiba sambil beranjak meninggalkan sekolah.

"Pak, ke Sekolah Khusus Rikudou, ya!" perintah Hinata pada sopir pribadinya, Izumo. Sang sopir mengangguk tanpa bertanya apa pun. Mobil pun melaju cepat menuju Sekolah Khusus Rikudou.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto yang melihat Sakura baru keluar dari sekolahnya.

"Na-Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ehehe… aku menjemputmu."

"Apa? Menjemput? Tapi aku sudah dijemput Pak Yamato."

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan! Kita makan siang sama-sama di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Sudah lama kita tidak makan di sana. Mau, ya? Ya?" mohon Naruto sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau masih suka makan ramen, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan! Ramen adalah makanan favoritku!"

"Huh, padahal dulu aku pernah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak banyak makan ramen."

"Tapi walaupun begitu aku tidak cacingan dan busung lapar, kan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura jadi tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang dulu pernah dikatakannya pada Naruto.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat kata-kataku dulu, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Jadi, mau kan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya tak lama kemudian memutuskan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kali ini saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku harus terapi hari ini."

"Beres! Nanti biar aku yang mengantarmu ke sana." Ucap Naruto gembira.

Sakura kemudian menghampiri Yamato. "Pak Yamato, pulanglah duluan. Aku makan siang dulu dengan Naruto. Setelah terapi saja Pak Yamato jemput aku di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hati-hati, ya, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yamato pun menghampiri Naruto.

"Tolong jaga Sakura dengan baik. Jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya. Jangan sampai ada luka lecet sedikit pun! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura, kau akan ku kuliti hidup-hidup!" bisik Yamato di telinga Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah dan nada horrornya, membuat Naruto sweatdropped dan menelan ludah karena ketakutan.

"Ba-baik, Pak! Jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan akan ku jaga dengan baik. Aku berani jamin, nyawaku ini taruhannya!"

"Hm, baguslah. Kau pegang kata-katamu itu!"

"Siap!"

Sakura hanya cekikikan melihat Yamato dan Naruto. Setelah berpamitan pada Sakura, Yamato pun akhirnya pulang.

'Ya ampun, ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja wajah sopir itu jadi menakutkan seperti hantu. Kenapa aku dikelilingi orang-orang menakutkan, sih?' batin Naruto sambil mengusap dada.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto segera mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju Kedai Ramen Ichiraku yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari Sekolah Khusus Rikudou. Naruto dan Sakura tidak menyadari sama sekali ada sepasang mata yang kini tengah mengamati mereka dari kejauhan, bahkan mengikuti kemana Naruto dan Sakura pergi.

"Ikuti mereka, Pak!"

"Baik, Nona."

.

**To be continued…**

.

Huaaa… gomen karena telat update! Penyakit malesku lagi kambuh, nih, ahaha… udah gitu mau ngetik banyak gangguan terus, jadi terhambat, deh!

Nggak bosen-bosennya aku ngucapin makasih buat readers yang masih setia baca lanjutan fic-ku dan udah mau review juga. Aku tunggu review-an kalian.^^

Yosh, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 5... Ja ne~


	5. Chapter 5 : Kebimbangan

Hai, minna-san! Ketemu lagi dichapter 5.

Aduh, asli chapter ini bikin aku bingung! Makanya, updatenya agak lama soalnya aku pusing nentuin cerita kelanjutannya. Ideku sedikit mampet, huhuhu… Gomen…T^T

**Reply for reviewers:**

**Temari Fanz** : Ok, tunggu aja, ya! Aku juga berencana begitu, hehe… Arigatou^^

**Tisa's Flower** : Haha…ok, deh! Sabar, ya! Arigatou^^

**Aojiru Rin** : Wah, sekarang nggak jadi juara bertahan lagi, hehe… Arigatou ya^^

**Thia2rh** : Iya, nih updatenya agak telat, gomen… Haha, tenang aja nggak bakalan kayak gitu, kok! Arigatou^^

**00Ayuzawa.00** : Welcome to my fic! Ya, aku setuju, haha… Difave? Wah, senangnya hatiku! Arigatou, ya!^^

**Wi3nter **: Haha, gomen udah skenarionya begitu, hohoho… Arigatou^^

**Amaira Sora Miaw-Miaw **: Mari kita labrak sama-sama, gyahaha… Arigatou^^

**Fidy Discrimination** : Haha, gomen… Ya emang nggak cocok! Arigatou^^

**Hikari Hime **: Yupz, bener banget, tuh! Hehe, Arigatou^^

**Ren Shiekaru** : Hoh, difave? Wah, senangnya hatiku, mwahaha! Arigatou, ya!^^

**Deidei Rinnepero** : Ya, nih kemana aja? Ikutin terus, deh ok? Ok? Haha… Arigatou^^

**Qwli** : Oh, boleh banget! Seneng banget kalo reader mau review. Ya, itu udah bawaan dari lahir, sih gyahaha… over pemalu juga, jadinya kayak gitu, deh hehe… Bener, mukanya Yamato yang disenterin dari bawah itu, gyahaha… lucu banget mukanya dia kalo kayak gitu. Gak apa-apa review-annya mau panjang, mau super panjang atau mega panjang juga, aku terima, kok! Arigatou^^

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** : Yupz, Hina jadi antagonis. Gyahaha… ya, akulah author sotoy yang telah membuat kau (baca: Hina) jadi seperti itu! Wah, kata-kata Night buat dialog Sasu mantaph bener! I like it! Oh, ya aku juga udah baca fic itu, Night! Sakit hati banget rasanya lihat pengorbanan sama penderitaan Saku sama Naru. Narunya malah salah paham, huhu. Arigatou^^

**Oline takarai** : Ahaha… aku juga nggak suka sama dia. Arigatou^^

**Kanazawa Ryuki** : Boleh, boleh! Mau ikutan ngeramen, ya? Ehehe… Iya, deh culik aja dia, gak apa-apa, kok! Aku rela, gyahaha… Arigatou^^

**May' GumMy-chan** : Iya, memang, hehe… Ok, makasih kembali!^^

**Kiryuu ardhi uzumaki** : Welcome to my fic! Hmm… inget, nggak ya? Haha… becanda, kok! Iya, emang banyak typonya coz itu ngetiknya sambil merem *gileee bener! Ckckck…* makanya begitu, ahaha… Iya, Hina emang sengaja kubuat begitu. Pairnya lihat aja nanti, bisa nebak, kan? Hoho… Arigatou^^

**hinata hater narusaku lover** : Welcome to my fic! Wah, ide bagus, tuh! Ok, nanti aku pertimbangkan, ya! Arigatou^^

**elven lady18** : Yupz, elven-chan! Arigatou^^

**Uchiha tu keren** : Welcome to my fic! Ahaha, arigatou, ya! Aku seneng^^

**Uchiha Sakura97** : Hehe, arigatou^^

**narusaku lovers** : Haha, arigatou dan welcome to my fic! Nih, baru aku update chapter 5 nya, gomen agak lama .

**:: :: ::**

**Warning : **maybe OOC, Typo, aneh, gaje en banyak lagi. Yang pasti, sih don't like, don't read!

**Disclaimer :**

All Characters from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

Story by Rinzu15 © 2010

Insert song : Namidairo Performed by. YUI

**:: :: ::**

~Ok, minna-san happy reading chapter 5! Enjoy! ~

.

**Kokoro no Melody**

**Chapter 5 : Kebimbangan**

**.**

"Ayo, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto segera mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju Kedai Ramen Ichiraku yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari Sekolah Khusus Rikudou. Naruto dan Sakura tidak menyadari sama sekali ada sepasang mata yang kini tengah mengamati mereka dari kejauhan, bahkan mengikuti kemana Naruto dan Sakura pergi.

"Ikuti mereka, Pak!"

"Baik, Nona."

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Kedai Ichiraku…

Naruto menikmati ramen kelimanya dengan lahap. Dia makan cepat sekali seperti orang kelaparan yang sudah tidak makan selama sebulan. Sakura hanya menautkan alisnya melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu.

"Ya ampun, Naruto bisa tidak, sih pelan sedikit makannya? Lihat, kau mengotori mejanya! Muncrat kemana-mana! Kalau sampai kena wajahku, aku sumpalkan mangkuk ramen itu sekalian ke mulutmu!" ucap Sakura bersungut-sungut.

"Habis aku lapar sekali, Sakura-chan. Hehe…" ujar Naruto dengan mulut penuh mie.

"Ih, kau benar-benar jorok, Naruto!"

Naruto tidak peduli dengan tanggapan Sakura. Dia tetap asyik menikmati ramennya. Sakura menatap mangkuk ramennya yang tinggal separuh. Sesaat, Sakura pun teringat sesuatu.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Kemarin malam kau mengantarku ke rumah?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

"Hei, kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku selama aku tidur, kan?" tanya Sakura serius.

"Hah?"

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung tersedak lalu kemudian sibuk mengambil air minum dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Hm… bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja?"

"Be-benar, kok, Sakura-chan! Mana mungkin aku berani macam-macam padamu! Saat kau tertidur, aku langsung mengantarmu ke rumah."

"Hmm… be-nar-kah?" Sakura menekankan kata-katanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam, membuat keringat dingin Naruto keluar dengan deras. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, takut rahasianya terbongkar.

"Be-benar, Sakura-chan…" jawab Naruto sudah ketakutan setengah hidup, tak berani menatap mata Sakura.

"Ok, aku percaya padamu! Tapi, awas kalau kau bohong! Aku cincang kau hidup-hidup, Naruto!" ucap Sakura sambil kembali menikmati ramennya. Akhirnya Naruto bisa bernapas lega.

'Hh~ hampir saja… bisa habis kalau aku ketahuan mencium pipinya kemarin malam,' gumam Naruto sambil mengurut dada. Sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian nekatnya semalam.

Naruto kemudian memandangi Sakura yang sedang asyik menikmati ramennya. Naruto merasa senang sekali. 'Andai aku bisa setiap hari memandangi wajah cantikmu itu, Sakura-chan!' batinnya.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah memandanginya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, baka? Kau pasti sedang berpikir macam-macam!" semprot Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto kembali pada kesadarannya. Dia meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya yang kena jitak Sakura.

"Aduh, sakit, Sakura-chan!"

"Makanya jangan suka berkhayal macam-macam!"

"Hei, Sakura-chan ada kuah ramen kena pipimu, tuh!"

"Apa? Huh, ini pasti gara-gara hujan lokal yang kau buat, Naruto!"

"He? Enak saja! Sini biar kubersihkan!"

Dengan sigap, Naruto segera mengambil saputangan berwarna biru langit dari saku celananya dan mendongakkan badannya ke arah Sakura. Perlahan Naruto mengelap setitik kuah ramen yang mengenai pipi Sakura. Wajah Sakura menjadi merah karena wajah Naruto dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum senang.

"Eh, bukankah ini saputangan yang dulu kuberikan padamu, Naruto? Benar, kan?"

"Kau benar, Sakura-chan! Aku menjaganya dengan baik, kan? Hehehe…"

"Hm, coba aku lihat!"

Sakura segera menyambar saputangan yang dipegang Naruto kemudian mengamatinya. "Kau memang menjaganya dengan baik, Naruto. Tapi…kenapa baunya jadi bau ramen begini? Apa kau mencucinya dengan kuah ramen?"

"Hah? Oh, mengenai itu…gara-gara seseorang menyenggolku saat aku sedang makan ramen, ramennya jadi tumpah semua ke bajuku. Makanya aku mengelapnya dengan saputangan pemberianmu, dan belum sempat kucuci, ehehe…" ucap Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"APAA? Sudah berapa lama tidak kau cuci?"

"Hmm…kira-kira seminggu lebih," jawab Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Seminggu lebih? Ieek, kau benar-benar jorok, Naruto! Saputangan kotor ini kau pakai untuk mengelap wajahku? Oh, tidak! Bisa-bisa wajahku jerawatan lagi!"

"Ahaha…tenang saja, Sakura-chan! Walaupun kau jerawatan, kau masih tetap cantik, kok! Lagipula tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi, aku sudah mencobanya sendiri. Setiap hari aku pakai untuk mengelap keringat, haha…"

"APAA?"

DZIGH! Sebuah bogem mentah kembali mendarat di kepala Naruto, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya yang selalu menjadi korban kekerasan Sakura. "Aduh, kenapa malah memukulku, Sakura-chan? Kan sakit!"

"Kau gila, Naruto! Aku heran ada orang sejorok dirimu! Kau menyebalkan, Naruto!" ucap Sakura sambil cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Jangan marah, dong, Sakura-chan! Aku minta maaf, deh!"

"Huh!"

"Hei, ini sudah jam dua, lho! Waktunya kau untuk terapi!" seru Naruto tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang masih cemberut.

Naruto segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk membayar ramen dan sesaat kemudian dia keluar dari kedai. Sakura terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naruto malah pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hei, Naruto kau mau kemana? Baiklah, kau kumaafkan, tapi jangan pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku sendiri, dong!" teriak Sakura panik.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali ke dalam kedai dan menghampiri Sakura sambil nyengir lebar. "Siapa yang mau meninggalkanmu sendirian, Sakura-chan? Aku hanya memanggil taksi di depan sana. Kalau aku melakukan hal itu, bisa-bisa aku dikuliti sopirmu itu!"

"Bilang, dong sebelumnya! Kau membuatku panik saja!"

"Haha…maaf. Baiklah waktunya pergi, Tuan putri!"

"Ap―, kyaa! Apa-apaan kau, Naruto? Turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura ketika mendapati dirinya telah dibopong Naruto keluar kedai menuju taksi yang sudah terparkir di seberang Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Kini semua mata tertuju pada mereka dan ikut tertawa.

"Ahaha, jangan bergerak-gerak seperti itu, dong, Sakura-chan! Kau tidak mau jatuh, kan?"

"Huaa! Dasar baka, baka, baka Naruto! Kau membuatku malu dihadapan semua orang, tahu!" teriak Sakura sambil memukuli bahu Naruto.

"Aduh, jangan begitu, Sakura-chan, sakit tahu! Kau ini tidak bisa diajak romantis sedikit!"

"Dasar baka! BAKAAA!"

"Haha…terserah kau saja, Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil tetap tertawa geli. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Sakura semakin manis kalau digoda seperti itu.

Setelah mengangkut kursi roda Sakura, Naruto masuk ke dalam taksi dan duduk di samping Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat kusut karena ulah bodoh Naruto. Tapi walaupun begitu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sakura merasa senang karena Naruto masih tetap lucu dan konyol seperti dulu.

Seseorang yang mengamati mereka berdua terlihat marah dan cemburu melihat adegan romantis itu. "A-apa-apaan itu? Na-Naruto-kun bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padaku. Na-Naruto-kun tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti itu di hadapanku. I-ini benar-benar tidak adil! Ternyata memang dia… Dialah yang menghalangi aku dan Naruto-kun… A-aku harus segera memisahkan dia dari Naruto-kun! Aku tidak terima wanita itu merebut Naruto-kun dariku!"

"Te-tenanglah, nona Hinata!" seru Izumo.

"Kita kembali ke rumah, Izumo-san!"

"Baik, nona."

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Rumah Sakit Konoha

Sakura telah berada di ruang terapi dengan ditemani Naruto. Sakura mulai melakukan latihan berjalan dengan berpegangan pada dua buah besi yang memanjang di kanan dan kiri menyerupai jembatan. Sakura melakukan latihan itu berulang kali, dari ujung kembali ke ujung dengan dibantu oleh seorang perawat laki-laki bernama Kakashi Hatake.

"Ya, bagus, Sakura. Perlahan, seperti itu. Perhatikan langkahmu dengan baik!" perintah Kakashi dengan ramah.

Sakura menuruti instruksi dari Kakashi. Latihan berjalan itu sangat menguras tenaga dan terasa berat bagi Sakura. Selain sakit karena kakinya kaku, dia juga harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya supaya tidak jatuh. Walaupun berpegangan pada besi, tetap saja Sakura sering terjatuh karena tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura begitu susah payah berjuang dengan keras untuk dapat kembali berjalan, merasa sedih dan iba. Melihat kesungguhan dari tekad Sakura memunculkan rasa ingin melindungi pada diri Naruto. Dia ingin terus berada di samping Sakura dan memberinya kekuatan.

"Sakura-chan, ayo semangat! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat masa muda (Lee & Gai : "Apa ada yang bilang semangat masa muda?"[-.-]).

BRUKK! Sakura kembali terjatuh, membuat Naruto cemas dan berhenti berteriak.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Jangan berisik, Naruto! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" semprot Sakura. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya ingin memberimu semangat."

"Wah, wah, wah…pacarmu enerjik sekali, ya, Sakura!" ucap Kakashi yang langsung membuat wajah Sakura maupun Naruto blushing.

"Di-dia bukan pacarku, Kakashi-san!" bantah Sakura.

"Hm…iya juga bagiku bukan masalah, kok, ahaha…" ujar Naruto.

"Diam kau, Naruto!"

"Uh, aku takut! Hahaha…"

"Hei, hei, sudah. Kalau sama-sama suka jangan bertengkar seperti itu, dong! Bikin gemas saja kalian berdua ini," goda Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san! Aku tidak menyukai si baka ini, kok!"

"Oh ya? Sakura-chan, kau jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau kagum melihat ketampananku ini. Iya, kan?" goda Naruto sambil sedikit berpose dengan narsisnya.

"Huh, enak saja! Kalau wajahmu setampan Kim Bum, sih aku pasti terkagum-kagum."

"Ahaha…kalau begitu, nanti aku mau operasi plastik biar wajahku seperti Kim Bum. Bisa, kan, Kakashi-san?" tanya Naruto jahil.

"Dasar, kau ini aneh-aneh saja, Naruto," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga bercanda seperti itu untuk beberapa lama. Saat itu, untuk sementara Naruto bisa melupakan masalah yang mengungkungnya dan menikmati kebersamaan dengan Sakura, gadis yang selalu memenuhi hatinya. Berada disampingnya dan memberi semangat seperti ini saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto senang.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Keesokan harinya…

"Hmm…si Naruto itu akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali! Sekarang dia sering senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang nggak waras. Kesambet setan apa, tuh anak?" tanya Kiba ketika jam istirahat. Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke sedang makan di kantin.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya ada sedikit gangguan di dalam otaknya yang baka itu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sementara yang dibicarakan malah tidak peduli sama sekali dengan ocehan kedua temannya itu. Naruto malah semakin asyik sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Oi, Naruto aku baru ingat! Kemarin tunanganmu datang ke sekolah. Katanya, sih dia mau menjemputmu tapi kau malah keburu pulang!" ucap Kiba.

Naruto yang sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri langsung terhenyak begitu mendengar perkataan Kiba. "Apa? Hinata datang ke sekolah? Mau apa dia?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, dia mau menjemputmu! Huh, rasanya benar-benar tidak adil, gadis secantik Hinata jadi tunanganmu! Sebenarnya kau pakai jurus apa sampai bisa membuat Hinata yang cantik itu suka padamu? Padahal kau kan bukan konglomerat, wajah juga masih lebih tampan aku, benar-benar aneh!"

"Hn, gadis itu pasti buta. Mau-maunya dia sama si baka ini!" timpal Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Kalian ini jangan sembarangan bicara! Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung, kenapa Hinata suka padaku. Padahal dia itu gadis dengan level tinggi, sungguh berbeda jauh denganku. Keluarganya juga seenaknya sendiri menjodohkan aku dengannya, padahal aku tidak mau sama sekali!"

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Hinata? Kau gila, Naruto! Bisa-bisanya kau tidak tertarik dengan gadis sempurna seperti Hinata! Dan lagi, kau bertunangan dengannya. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Hinata kalau tahu kau sama sekali tidak mencintainya? Dia bisa sakit hati!" cerocos Kiba.

"Hei, pertunangan itu bukan aku yang menginginkannya! Dari awal aku sudah menolaknya. Keluarga Hyuuga saja yang seenaknya memutuskan dan memaksaku. Lagipula Hinata itu bukan tipeku. Dia itu terlalu pemalu dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Kalian tahu sendiri kalau aku orangnya tidak suka terlalu serius. Aku tahu dia orang yang baik, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kurang nyaman kalau berada didekatnya."

"Kau keterlaluan, Naruto! Itu sama saja mempermainkan perasaan Hinata."

"Kenapa kau malah terus-terusan menyalahkanku, sih, Kiba?" Naruto mulai tidak terima terus ditekan Kiba. Dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Kiba.

"Hei, sudah hentikan. Kalian mau membuat malu, ya?" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto pun mulai kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Kiba hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Kalau menurutku, kau harus jujur dan tegas, Naruto! Kau terlalu mementingkan perasaan orang lain yang justru malah membuat dirimu sendiri yang menderita, bahkan mungkin melukai orang lain juga," tambah Sasuke.

"Lalu…bagaimana mungkin aku menolak jika Hinata malah melukai dirinya sendiri gara-gara aku tidak setuju untuk menikah dengannya?"

"Apa katamu? Hinata melukai dirinya sendiri? Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Kiba kaget.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu."

"Makanya kubilang kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak jelaskan baik-baik padanya tentang apa yang kau inginkan? Pernikahan itu sesuatu yang besar, bukan hanya untuk sehari atau seminggu, tapi untuk seumur hidupmu! Memangnya kau mau seumur hidupmu terus terkungkung dalam penderitaanmu sendiri? Ini bukan masalah kebahagiaan Hinata saja. Hh~ bahkan setelah mendengar ceritamu aku ragu apa dengan menikah denganmu gadis itu bisa benar-benar bahagia? Kalau kau, sih sudah jelas tidak mungkin," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Apa maksudmu, sih, Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti, kau ini terlalu berbelit-belit."

"Hh~ dasar, kau ini memang baka! Begini, kalau kau menyukai seorang gadis tapi ternyata gadis itu menyukai orang lain, apa kau akan tetap bersikukuh untuk menjadikannya milikmu dan memaksanya untuk menyukaimu walaupun hasilnya gadis yang kau sukai itu jadi tidak bahagia?"

"Mana mungkin aku tega berbuat seperti itu! Walaupun hatiku sakit, tapi asalkan bisa melihat orang yang kusukai bahagia, aku mungkin akan merelakannya…"

"Itulah maksudku, Naruto! Itu baru namanya cinta sejati (A/N : Ih, Sasu-kun sotoy, deh!^^v). Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Hinata. Kalau dia memang tulus mencintaimu, dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu meskipun itu bisa menyakiti hatinya sendiri."

"Jadi maksudmu Hinata hanya terobsesi saja denganku? Dia tidak benar-benar tulus mencintaiku?"

"Kau sudah mengerti rupanya?"

"Ya ampun, rumit sekali, sih!" ujar Kiba.

"Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri, baka!" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menunduk dan memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Kalau memang benar begitu, Naruto harus segera membuat keputusan agar masalah ini bisa cepat diselesaikan.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Sekolah Khusus Rikudou

Para siswa terlihat berhamburan dari dalam kelas. Pelajaran telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura mendorong kursi rodanya menuju tempat Yamato. Baru saja Sakura keluar dari sekolah, tiba-tiba di depan matanya telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut indigo. Sakura begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis itu di sekolahnya.

"Hi-Hinata, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahku?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, ha-halo, Sakura-san! Rupanya kau masih mengenaliku. Aku sengaja ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Bertemu denganku? Ada perlu apa, ya?"

"Hmm…ba-bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau mau membicarakan sesuatu denganku? Kalau begitu kita bicara di kantin saja."

"Ti-tidak usah. Itu membuang-buang waktuku, Sakura-san. A-aku hanya ingin menegaskan saja padamu kalau Na-Naruto-kun itu tunanganku. Ka-kau mengerti, kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tahu hal itu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Ka-kalau kau sudah tahu, ke-kenapa kau masih akrab dengannya? A-aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian berdua kemarin. Aku tahu kau ini sahabat Naruto-kun, ta-tapi tidak sepantasnya kau terlalu akrab karena sekarang kami sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi menikah. Ka-kau juga perempuan, pasti kau mengerti, kan bagaimana perasaanku jika orang yang aku cintai bersama gadis lain?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar hal itu. Benar juga, kenapa Sakura baru menyadari hal itu? "Ya…aku tahu. Maaf…" jawabnya pelan.

"Ba-baguslah kalau kau mengerti. A-aku harap kau bukan gadis bodoh yang tega menusuk dari belakang, Sakura-san!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Ka-kau mengerti maksudku, Sakura-san! Hanya itu saja yang ingin aku katakan. Pe-permisi!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hinata melenggang menuju mobilnya meninggalkan Sakura yang saat ini merasa sedikit kesal.

'Apa-apaan dia? Menyebalkan sekali!' batin Sakura.

Sakura yang baru saja berniat menuju mobilnya tertahan karena seseorang menghampirinya.

"Selamat siang, Sakura!" sapanya.

"Ah, Sai-san? Selamat siang! Ada perlu apa Sai-san di sekolahku?"

"Oh, aku sengaja ke sini ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Sakura. Bisa?"

"Bicara denganku? Ada masalah apa sebenarnya, Sai-san?"

"Hmm…kita bicara sambil minum teh di kafe itu saja, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka berdua pun menuju sebuah kafe yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah Sakura. Tak jauh dari situ, terlihat seorang pria blondie yang terkejut melihat Sakura bersama seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya. Niatnya untuk mengajak Sakura makan siang bersama terurungkan dan berganti menjadi rasa penasaran terhadap pria berkulit putih pucat yang bersama Sakura. Dalam hati, Naruto merasa cemburu dan kesal pada pria itu. Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka ke dalam kafe.

Setelah memesan minuman, Sai memulai pembicaraannya bersama Sakura. Naruto yang duduk tak jauh dari kursi mereka menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah buku dan mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Begini, Sakura…setelah penampilan perdanamu bersama Akatsuki tempo hari, sepertinya mulai banyak orang yang suka denganmu. Ada beberapa surat penggemar yang datang kepada kami, meminta supaya kau bersedia tampil kembali," jelas Sai.

"A-apa?"

"Ya, kebetulan saat ini perusahaanku menjadi salah satu penyelenggara konser musik jalanan yang akan digelar seminggu lagi dan konser ini terbuka untuk umum. Akan ada banyak artis yang mengisi acara ini. Ya, ini sebagai bentuk kepedulian kami pada para pemusik jalanan yang selalu berkarya. Bagaimana, kau mau, Sakura?"

"A-aku? Tampil dalam konser itu? Apa tidak salah? Maksudku, aku sama sekali merasa tidak pantas untuk tampil dihadapan banyak orang, Sai-san…"

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Apanya yang tidak pantas? Kau ini gadis berbakat yang hebat!"

"Entahlah, Sai-san. Tampil bersama Akatsuki saja sudah membuatku gugup setengah mati, apalagi untuk konser sebesar itu, aku tidak yakin…"

"Hei, jangan pesimis begitu, Sakura. Aku yakin, banyak orang yang menyukai penampilanmu juga permainan gitarmu. Apalagi kau pandai membuat lagu. Semua itu sangat luar biasa dan bisa menjadi semangat bagi orang lain untuk terus berkarya."

Sakura terlihat berpikir dan merasa bingung. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Sakura senang sekali. Tapi dia hanya merasa tidak yakin.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan kafe menghampiri meja Sakura dan Sai. Pelayan wanita itu meletakkan minuman yang dipesan Sai dan Sakura lalu kemudian beranjak pergi. Sai langsung meraih minumannya dan meneguknya perlahan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mencoba mencuri dengar terlihat sibuk sendiri. "Aduh, sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan mereka! Apa mereka berdua sedang kencan? Hah, jangan-jangan laki-laki itu berniat untuk melamar Sakura-chan lagi? Huaa, tidak, tidak! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa terima!"

Sementara itu Sai yang melihat kebingungan diwajah Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku tahu mungkin kau masih merasa bingung karena tiba-tiba saja aku memintamu untuk tampil. Begini saja, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini. Kalau sudah punya jawabannya, kau langsung hubungi aku saja, ini kartu namaku," ucap Sai sambil memberikan sebuah kartu nama pada Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sai-san. Aku akan segera memberikan jawabannya. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya dan maaf..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kau pikirkan saja hal ini baik-baik. Kalau aku, sih berharap kau menerima tawaranku ini. Hmm…aku masih ada urusan, kau mau pulang atau mau di sini dulu?"

"Ehm, aku juga mau pulang. Sopirku sudah menunggu."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, mari kuantar," tawar Sai.

"Terima kasih, Sai-san. Maaf merepotkan…"

"Jangan sungkan padaku, Sakura."

Akhirnya Sai dan Sakura beranjak pergi dari kafe stelah meninggalkan bayaran minuman di mejanya. Naruto yang sedikit mendengar percakapan mereka terlihat pucat pasi, badannya terasa lemas.

"Apa katanya? Laki-laki itu bilang kalau sudah punya jawabannya langsung hubungi? Jadi benar dia berniat melamar Sakura-chan? Kuso!"

Setelah Sai pergi, Naruto segera keluar dari kafe dan berlari menghampiri Sakura yang bersiap untuk ke mobil.

"Sakura-chaann!"

Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto mendekat ke arahnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Naruto."

Sebisa mungkin Naruto mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia berusaha menahan perasaannya, walaupun sebenaranya Naruto sudah merasa penasaran ingin menanyakan hal tadi pada Sakura.

"Um…Sakura-chan, kita makan sama-sama, yuk!"

Sakura agak terkejut Naruto kembali mengajaknya makan bersama. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa senang dan ingin mengiyakan ajakan Naruto, namun Sakura teringat akan kata-kata Hinata sebelumnya. Ya, walau bagaimanapun Naruto sudah punya tunangan. Tidak baik jika ia sering bersama Naruto. Sakura harus bisa menghargai perasaan Hinata.

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Sakura. "Maaf, Naruto aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang cepat hari ini, ada urusan penting. Maaf, ya…"

Raut wajah Naruto terlihat sedih sekaligus kecewa mendengar jawaban Sakura, namun Naruto berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. "Oh, begitu, ya? Sayang sekali. Ya, sudah kalau besok bagaimana?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir dan agak kebingungan. Haruskah dia kembali membohongi Naruto? "Besok juga tidak bisa, Naruto. Maaf…"

"Apa? Kenapa? Kalau lusa? Atau besok lusa bagaimana?"

Sakura mulai terlihat kesal. Dalam hatinya, kenapa Naruto tidak menyerah juga? Padahal Sakura akan mulai mencoba untuk menghindar dari Naruto.

"Cukup, Naruto! Aku tidak bisa! Kau dengar?"

"Ta-tapi kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Lebih baik kau tidak perlu mengajakku makan bersama lagi. Seharusnya yang kau ajak makan sama-sama itu bukan aku, tapi Hinata, tunanganmu sendiri!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan aku…"

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah pedulikan aku lagi, Naruto. Kau mengerti, kan? Aku duluan, ya…"

"Sa-Sakura-chan, tunggu dulu!"

Yamato segera menggendong Sakura ke dalam mobil dan memasukkan kursi rodanya ke dalam bagasi. Mesin mobil pun dinyalakan. Naruto berusaha menahan mobil yang mulai melaju namun gagal. Sakura pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto kini hanya berdiri mematung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan…?"

Airmata Sakura sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Rasanya Sakura benar-benar sedih harus menjauhi Naruto, secara selama bertahun-tahun mereka menjadi sahabat dekat. Dan baru saja mereka bertemu kembali setelah enam tahun berpisah, haruskah mereka kembali terpisah? Sungguh terasa menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Namun, Sakura harus tetap bersikap kuat, meskipun hatinya terasa sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto…"

**.**

**Namidairo koe ga kikoenai yoru wa**

**Komarasete shimau hodo wagamama ni naritai**

**Daijoubu sou itte mita kedo sonna hazu nai desho…**

_(During nights when my tear stained voice cannot be heard_

_I want to become wilful even if it means being a nuisance_

_Tried to say I'm alright but that's not possible, isn't it)_

**Anata no mae ja usotsuki o**

**Kizuite hoshii to omotteru no**

**Sonna ni tsuyoi wake ja nai kara ne atashi**

_(In front of you I'm such a liar you know_

_Kept thinking 'I hope that you would realise this'_

_Because I'm not in the least that strong at all)_

**:: :: ::**

**To be continued…**

**:: :: ::**

**Rinzu** : "Yaaahh~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5. Bikin stres aja, nih gyahahaha…"

**Readers** : "Salah sendiri!"

**Rinzu** : "OMG, gomen ya Hina-chan aku terpaksa membuatmu jadi seperti itu, hehehe…"

**Hina** : "Awas kau, Rin! Akan kucincang kau nanti!" *bawa golok*

**Rinzu** : "Kyaaa…ampuuuunn!" *kabur* "Eh, btw Sasu-kun sejak kapan kau jadi bijaksana begitu, huhu…"

**Sasu **: "Huh, sejak dulu aku sudah begitu! Kau saja yang tidak sadar!"

**Rinzu** : "O ya? Hei, tapi aku nggak pernah nyangka ceritanya jadi sepanjang ini! Aku tidak yakin bakal sanggup mengakhirinya, huhu…kenapa jadi sepanjang ini?"

**Sasu** : "Dasar author aneh! Kau sendiri yang bikin ficnya jadi sepanjang ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

**Rinzu** : "Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, Sasu! Ya sudlah, whateper… Ok, readers makasih buat yang masih bersedia baca fic lanjutanku ini, ya! Jangan lupa buat review, ok! Ketemu lagi di chapter 6! Ja ne~ ^^"

**:: :: ::**


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye

Hai, minna-san! Ketemu lagi dichapter 6.

Alhamdulillah aku nggak nemuin kesulitan waktu nulis chapter 6 ini, hahaha… aku juga bisa nyelesain dengan waktu lumayan singkat.

**Reply for reviewers:**

**Wi3nter, Hikari Hime, Temari Fanz, Thia2rh, elven lady18 **: Hoho… yupz! Arigatou^^

**narusaku lovers** : Tenang aja, pasti bakalan NaruSaku, kok! Ok, deh tapi tergantung otakku juga, nih! Lagi lancar atau nggak, haha… Arigatou^^

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa** : Haaaii, haaaii, Arisa! Salam kenal juga dan welcome to my fic! Wah, aku seneng akhirnya kamu review juga. Difave? So pasti boleh banget! Arigatou^^

**Namikaze Meily Chan** : Wah, makasih banget, ya! Welcome to my fic! Ok, aku usahain nggak lama updatenya. Arigatou^^

**Kanazawa Ryuki** : Hoho, tenang, tenang… Ok, Arigatou^^

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** : Gyahaha, Night bener! Gomen, ya bukan SH jadinya, hehe… Ya, pengen cepet selesai, tapi nggak mungkin tiba-tiba langsung ditamatin, ntar nggak nyambung, wkwkwk… Arigatou^^

**Ren Shiekaru** : Iya, bener itu! Iya, akhirnya update juga. Syukurlah kalo Ren-chan suka. Arigatou, ya!^^

**Sandal Jepit** : Wah, Arigatou! Welcome to my fic!^^

**Amaira Sora **: Iya, aku juga nggak nyangka bakal jadi panjang begini. Ok, Arigatou^^

**Fidy Discrimination** : Ok, kita lihat aja nanti, hehe… Arigatou^^

**Kiryuu ardhi uzumaki** : Iya, akhirnya bisa update juga. Ya, boleh, kok! Terserah aja. Wah, difave? Makasih, ya! Hmm…buat ShikaIno-nya kayaknya nggak bisa, soalnya dari awal mereka cuma nongol bentar. Terus kalo ditambahin, ntar ceritanya bakal makin panjang, huaa…aku tak sanggup, hehehe… Gomen, ya! Tapi di fic Kejutan Bulan Oktober punyaku ada ShikaIno-nya, coba, deh baca (*promosi, huhuy). Eh, aku udah review fic-mu, kok! Ok, Arigatou^^

**lady uchia** : Welcome to my fic! Hoh? Bikin SasuSaku-nya juga? OMG, hmm…bagus juga, sih idenya. Aku coba pertimbangin, deh kalo ada kesempatan. Tapi aku nggak janji buat munculin scene mereka, soalnya aku udah punya konsep sendiri. Kalo masih bisa dirubah, aku usahain buat nyelipin dikit, hehe… Gomen ya… Makasih idenya!^^

**Rinne males login** : Haha, kependekan, ya? Chapter itu emang bikin aku pusing, hehe… Huaa, tiba2 mati? Kok bisa? OMG, kesian, huhu…sabar, ya! Kalo ngetik lagi mending langsung disave dulu biarpun baru dikit, biar aman. Wah, udah capek-capek malah ilang. Emang nyebelin banget kalo kayak gitu.

**Qwli** : Ahaha, makasih masih mau review sampai sejauh ini.

**:: :: ::**

**Warning : **maybe OOC, Typo, aneh, gaje en banyak lagi. Yang pasti, sih don't like, don't read!

**Disclaimer :**

All Characters from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

Story by Rinzu15 © 2010

Insert song : Why Me Performed by. YUI

**:: :: ::**

~Ok, minna-san happy reading chapter 6! Enjoy! ~

.

**Kokoro no Melody**

**Chapter 6 : Goodbye**

**.**

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah pedulikan aku lagi, Naruto. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan…?"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto…"

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Sakura sedang memainkan gitarnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu di teras belakang rumahnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada tiang. Sungguh sore yang cukup sunyi, hanya angin sepoi-sepoi yang menemani Sakura. Saat ini hatinya sungguh sepi. Sakura memikirkan banyak hal. Mengenai tawaran Sai untuk tampil di konser, mengenai Hinata, juga Naruto. Naruto… Ah, sungguh Sakura sudah berkata kasar padanya tiga hari yang lalu.

Ya, semenjak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu itu Sakura selalu pulang lebih cepat. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Naruto. Sakura tahu, pasti setiap pulang sekolah Naruto datang ke sekolahnya untuk bertemu. Sebenarnya Sakura juga tidak mau terus menghindar dari Naruto, tapi apa boleh buat, mulai saat ini Sakura harus menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

Sakura menutup matanya dan mencoba menenangkan hatinya sambil tetap memetik gitarnya.

"Sakura-san…" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Panggilan itu membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Sesaat, Sakura berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Sasame sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedikit cemas. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sasame-chan…"

Sasame mendekat pada Sakura dan duduk disampingnya. Sakura kembali memetik gitarnya dan kembali menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sasame hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan lagu serta permainan gitar Sakura yang indah itu. Sasame merasa tenang saat mendengarnya.

"Permainan gitarmu bagus sekali, Sakura-san…" ujar Sasame ketika Sakura selesai memainkan sebuah lagu.

"Terima kasih, Sasame-chan."

"Um… apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-san?" tanya Sasame dengan sedikit ragu.

"Entahlah, Sasame-chan…"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku hanya sedang bingung saja… Sai-san memintaku untuk tampil di konser musik jalanan minggu depan," jelas Sakura.

"Benarkah? Wah, itu hebat sekali! Lalu…apa yang membuat Sakura-san bingung? Bukankah ini kabar bagus?"

"Memang. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin untuk tampil di konser besar seperti itu."

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-san! Kau harus terima tawaran itu! Ini kesempatan besar yang langka!"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Sakura-san! Permainan gitarmu sangat indah, aku yakin banyak orang yang akan menyukainya. Apalagi lagu-lagu yang kau buat bagus semuanya. Aku saja sangat suka! Ayolah, Sakura-san! Terima, ya?"

Sakura menatap Sasame yang memohon-mohon seperti itu padanya. Sakura kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm…baiklah, akan kucoba."

Seketika itu juga Sasame tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Sakura. "Ahaha…begitu, dong, Sakura-san! Wah, aku senang sekali! Jangan khawatir, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku siap membantu!"

"Hehehe…terima kasih, Sasame-chan."

"Oh, iya bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan sambil mencari baju yang cocok untuk dipakai minggu depan?"

"Hah? Tapi aku, kan belum bilang pada Sai-san kalau aku setuju."

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula, ini sore yang cerah, sayang kalau hanya diam di rumah saja, iya, kan?"

"Hmm…kau benar juga, Sasame-chan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo, ayo kita bilang sama Pak Yamato!" ucap Sasame dengan girang.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

**Mall Konoha**

"Naruto-kun, lihat ini! Bagus, kan?"

"Hm…"

"Gaun ini cocok dengan sepatu pemberian ayah kemarin. Ka-kalau begitu aku mau mencobanya dulu. Tunggu, ya, Naruto-kun!"

"Hm…" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Hinata pun masuk ke dalam kamar pas di sebuah butik terkenal di Mall Konoha. Entah baju yang ke berapa yang sudah dicobanya karena saking banyaknya baju yang sudah dia beli dan butik yang dia kunjungi.

Ini merupakan hari yang buruk bagi Naruto. Sepulang sekolah tadi, dia langsung ditarik Hinata untuk mengantarnya shopping. Kalau Hinata sudah shopping, bisa seharian penuh dia mengitari mall, membuatnya tepar saat pulang nanti.

Ditangan Naruto saja sudah banyak bergantungan tas-tas belanjaan milik Hinata. Tentu saja semuanya dari butik-butik terkenal yang mahal. Memang dasar kelebihan uang, belanja pun tanpa perlu melihat berapa harga banderolnya. Begitu suka langsung dibeli.

Selagi menunggu Hinata mencoba pakaian-pakaiannya, Naruto keluar dari butik itu dan menuju ke toko alat-alat musik yang berada disebelah butik. Begitu masuk, sebuah gitar dengan corak bunga sakura langsung menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, gitar ini cocok sekali untuk Sakura-chan…" gumamnya sambil mengelus pelan gitar itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan laki-laki menghampiri Naruto dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Silakan. Mencari gitar, ya?"

"Ah, ya… aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat dulu."

"Tidak masalah. Disini banyak terdapat macam-macam gitar yang unik dan setiap jenisnya hanya ada satu saja. Anda mencari gitar yang seperti apa?"

"Gitar bercorak sakura ini bagus sekali, ya?"

"Oh, pilihan Anda memang bagus. Ini merupakan keluaran paling baru, lho!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kira-kira berapa harganya?"

"Karena masih dalam harga promosi kami memberikan harga khusus. 15.000 Ryo. Cukup murah, kan?"

"15.000 Ryo, ya? Hmm… lumayan. Baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih banyak!"

"Ya, sama-sama. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Naruto pun keluar dari toko alat musik itu dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging dibibirnya. 'Aku harus kerja sambilan untuk menambah kekurangannya,' gumam Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau dari mana? Aku mencari-carimu."

"Maaf, aku keluar sebentar," jawab Naruto datar. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Um…ano…Na-Naruto-kun, masih ada tempat yang belum aku datangi. Bi-bisa temani aku sebentar lagi, kan?"

"Apa? Masih ada lagi?"

"Ayolah, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata sambil menarik lengan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya, mereka pun meninggalkan butik itu. Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba mata Naruto menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pink dan oranye yang kini mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto terkejut.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Sontak Sakura dan Sasame yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat, pandangannya langsung mengarah ke arah sumber suara. Mata Sakura seketika membulat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, Sakura-san dan Sasame-san! Ke-kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu di sini. Belanja juga, ya?" tanya Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto bersama Hinata sungguh merasa sedih. Sebisa mungkin Sakura mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. 'Kenapa harus bertemu mereka, sih?' batin Sakura.

"Ah, iya, Hinata. Kami sedang melihat-lihat, siapa tahu ada yang bagus. Kau belanja banyak sekali…" ucap Sakura dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Ya, hihi…biasa, Sakura-san. Banyak pakaian yang bagus, jadi aku membeli semuanya."

Sasame yang mendengar hal itu terlihat tidak suka. 'Huh, dasar! Sok pamer," batinnya.

Sesaat Naruto dan Sakura bertemu pandang. Rasanya aneh sekali, untuk pertama kalinya mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain. Sudah tiga hari ini mereka tidak bertemu. Naruto terlihat kesusahan sekali. Dia tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa dihadapan Sakura. Sementara Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Sungguh, Sakura tidak berani menatap mata Naruto. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"Um…kalau begitu kami duluan, ya, Hinata…Naruto,' ucap Sakura.

"Ah, Sa―"

"Oh, baiklah, Sakura-san, Sasame-san. Selamat bersenang-senang, ya!" ucap Hinata, memotong kata-kata Naruto.

Sasame pun mendorong kursi roda Sakura menjauh dari mereka.

"Sakura-san, kenapa Naruto-senpai sikapnya aneh begitu, ya?" tanya Sasame.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasame-chan?"

"Hmm…rasanya dia seperti menahan sesuatu. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Oh, ya saat latihan basket kemarin Naruto-senpai juga terlihat lesu, dia jadi pendiam padahal biasanya dia yang selalu membuat latihan menjadi ramai. Benar-benar aneh!"

"Entahlah, Sasame-chan."

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Wah, a-aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mereka di sini, hihi… Hmm…ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-san pasti kesulitan untuk mencoba pakaian yang akan dia beli, ya? Pasti butuh waktu lama untuk memakainya. Merepotkan sekali, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak. A-aku hanya merasa kasihan saja padanya."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam tentang Sakura-chan! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya," ucap Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Hinata hanya diam mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Hatinya sedikit kesal karena Naruto selalu membela Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki toko sepatu. Hinata terkejut melihat sosok familiar yang tak lama ini dilihatnya.

"Naruto-kun, bu-bukankah itu Kiba-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk Kiba yang sedang memilih sepatu sport.

"Benar, itu Kiba. Kiba!" panggil Naruto.

Kiba yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya langsung menoleh dan mendapati Naruto juga Hinata menghampirinya.

"Hei, Naruto! Dan…um…Hinata-chan…" ucap Kiba dengan wajah tersipu ketika melihat Hinata.

"Ah, ha-halo, Kiba-kun," jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona.

Naruto merasa agak aneh melihat reaksi mereka berdua. 'Kenapa mereka berdua sama-sama memerah wajahnya?' gumam Naruto.

"Mau beli sepatu, ya, Hinata-chan?"

"Ah, be-begitulah… Aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu…"

"Kau membeli sepatu baru, Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, aku mencari sepatu basket. Sepatu lamaku sudah jelek, hahaha…"

"A-ano…Kiba-kun sendirian saja?"

"Hm, begitulah."

Tiba-tiba saja dalam kepala Naruto terlintas sebuah ide brilian. "Ah, aku baru ingat! Aku harus mengantar kakek untuk check up ke rumah sakit! Kenapa aku sampai lupa?" seru Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"A-apa? Kakekmu kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini dia agak kurang sehat. Mungkin darah tingginya kambuh. Maaf, ya Hinata, aku harus cepat-cepat, nih! Kau belanja sama Kiba saja, ya? Kiba, tolong temani Hinata dulu, ya! Kau bisa 'kan?"

"He?"

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Ya, kalau Hinata-chan mau, sih aku tidak masalah…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hinata, maaf, ya! Aku akan menyimpan semua barang belanjaanmu di mobil. Aku harus segera pergi sekarang juga, bye!"

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun…"

Tanpa menghiraukan Hinata, Naruto langsung pergi dari toko sepatu itu dan menuju tempat parkiran mobil untuk menyimpan belanjaan Hinata. Hinata dan Kiba hanya melongo, mereka saling berpandangan dan sesaat kemudian wajah mereka berdua kembali memerah.

'Ya, ampun…kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini?' batin Kiba.

'A-aku ditemani Kiba-kun… Aduh, kenapa rasanya wa-wajahku memanas, ya?' gumam Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memegangi kedua pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"A-apa-apaan, sih si Naruto itu? Seenaknya saja pergi dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja! Benar-benar cowok tidak bertanggung jawab!" gerutu Kiba.

"A-apa boleh buat. Mu-mungkin penyakit kakeknya parah… Ka-kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan untuk menemaniku belanja, Kiba-kun?"

"Hah? Oh, tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku keberatan menemani gadis cantik sepertimu, Hinata-chan! Sampai ke ujung dunia pun aku akan temani, hahaha…"

"Hihihi…kau bisa saja, Kiba-kun. Terima kasih."

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Setelah menyimpan semua belanjaan Hinata ke dalam mobilnya, Naruto segera bergegas menuju ke dalam mall kembali. Sebelumnya, dia membeli sebuah topi dan kacamata hitam untuk penyamaran agar dirinya tidak ketahuan oleh Hinata dan Kiba bahwa alasan kakeknya sakit tadi adalah bohong. Alasan itu dia lakukan untuk bisa lepas dari Hinata. Naruto juga melepas jas sekolahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Naruto mengitari setiap sudut mall, mencari sosok gadis berambut merah mudanya. Naruto berharap Sakura masih berada di mall dan belum pulang. Naruto harus bicara dengan Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Dia harus meluruskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Naruto merasa tersiksa jika Sakura membencinya tanpa alasan yang sama sekali tidak dipahaminya seperti ini.

Naruto mulai lelah dan cemas setelah beberapa lama terus mencari dan masih belum juga mendapati sosok Sakura. Naruto mulai terlihat putus asa. Dia berjalan dengan langkah lesu menuju pintu keluar mall.

"Sakura-chan…"

Naruto meraih saputangan biru pemberian Sakura dari dalam sakunya dan meremasnya dengan keras. Entah dari mana datangnya semangat itu, Naruto bergegas menghentikan sebuah taksi dan berniat untuk ke rumah Sakura.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Ki-Kiba-kun, kita makan dulu bagaimana?"

"Wah, ide bagus! Aku juga sudah lapar," jawab Kiba sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang mulai keroncongan.

"Di restoran itu saja, ya?" tunjuk Hinata pada sebuah restoran bergaya tradisional yang cukup mewah.

Mereka pun kemudian memasuki restoran itu. Hinata memesan banyak sekali makanan yang enak. Kiba benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya.

"Hinata-chan! Kau memesan banyak sekali, apa kau akan menghabiskan semua ini?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Kiba-kun. Aku sengaja memesan banyak supaya kita bisa mencicipi semua masakan di sini. La-lagipula kau pasti lapar sekali 'kan sudah menemaniku mengitari mall? Kau boleh memakan semua makanan ini kalau kau mau."

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Kiba kembali blushing.

"Wah, terima kasih, ya, Hinata-chan! Kau benar-benar baik sekali! Baiklah, itadakimasu!" dengan cepat Kiba langsung memenuhi mulutnya dengan makanan. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang. Rasanya baru kali ini Hinata benar-benar merasa begitu gembira dan bisa tertawa lepas.

Perlahan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "A-andai saja aku bisa mendengar Naruto-kun yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku…" ucapnya pelan.

"He? Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?"

Hinata pun segera mengangkat kepalanya. "A-ah, tidak, kok, Kiba-kun…aku tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja makannya! Ayo, jangan sungkan!"

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku, Hinata-chan."

"I-iya, terima kasih."

'Kiba-kun baik sekali padaku. Aku merasa nyaman kalau didekatnya… Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak bisa bersikap baik seperti Kiba-kun padaku?' batin Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Taksi yang ditumpangi Naruto melaju melewati Taman Konoha. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyuruh menghentikan laju taksi dan bergegas keluar setelah membayarnya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan napasnya memburu. Dia berlari cepat menuju sosok gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura berada di Taman Konoha sendirian. Kemana Sasame? Batinnya.

Sakura yang kini sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sambil memandangi pohon sakura terkejut ketika merasa kini seseorang telah berada di sampingnya.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Mana Sasame?" tanya Naruto dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau sedang mengantar Hinata?"

"I-itu tidak penting, Sakura-chan. Ini sudah malam, bahaya di sini sendirian!"

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku tidak sendirian. Ban mobilku bocor, Yamato dan Sasame sedang memperbaikinya sekarang."

Sakura kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada pohon sakura. "Ada perlu apa, Naruto? Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura sangat terkejut ketika mendapati sepasang tangan kekar memeluk lehernya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Na-Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" seru Sakura setengah berteriak. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menjauhiku seperti ini?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menjauhimu, Naruto!"

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu, Sakura-chan? Kalau memang ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu…"

"Sudah cukup, Naruto! Kau tidak perlu mempedulikan aku lagi! Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke sisi tunanganmu? Kau sudah punya Hinata, sama sekali tidak butuh aku!"

DEG! Jantung Naruto seperti ditusuk mendengar hal itu. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Sakura.

"Kalau memang begitu…apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabat terbaikmu lagi, Sakura-chan? Ba-bagaimana dengan janjimu enam tahun lalu? Apa kau sudah melupakannya?"

"_Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Walaupun kita berpisah, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak berteman lagi. Bagiku, selamanya kau akan menjadi sahabat terbaikku."_

"_Sakura-chan, berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakanku!"_

"_Tentu saja, Baka! Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu."_

Perkataannya enam tahun lalu itu kemudian berputar jelas di dalam kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam. Hatinya benar-benar merasa sakit. Tapi Sakura berusaha menahan agar airmatanya tidak sampai jatuh.

"Kita sudah berteman bertahun-tahun, Sakura-chan dan aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu… Apa semudah itu kau melupakan persahabatan kita?"

"Tapi…saat ini aku tidak bisa tersenyum. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum seperti dulu. Kalau terus begini…aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri!"

Naruto terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"Lebih baik kau lupakan kata-kataku enam tahun lalu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi jadi sahabat terbaikmu, Naruto! Kita tempuh saja jalan kita masing-masing, itu satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk kita."

"Sakura-san!" panggil seseorang.

Dari kejauhan, Sasame terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sakura. Sasame terkejut melihat Naruto ada di sana juga.

"Naruto-senpai? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasame.

"A-ah, tidak… Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini dan aku melihat Sakura-chan," jawabnya pelan.

"Oh, begitu… Sakura-san, ayo kita pulang! Mobilnya sudah bisa jalan. Pak Yamato menunggu kita."

"Baiklah, Sasame-chan."

Sasame merasa aneh melihat wajah Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka terlihat tegang. 'Apa yang telah terjadi?' batin Sasame.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

"Permisi, senpai…" ucap Sasame sambil membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju mobil.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedih. "Kenapa…? Tak mungkin. Kau…bukanlah orang seperti itu. Karena aku tahu…aku mengerti dirimu lebih dari siapapun, Sakura-chan!"

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Sakura-san, kau…tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku…tidak boleh seperti ini terus, Sasame-chan…" jawab Sakura sambil terisak. Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi.

Sasame kemudian memeluk Sakura erat. "Menangislah sepuasmu, Sakura-san…"

Sakura semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada Sasame dan menangis semakin keras. Sasame yang melihat kesedihan Sakura ikut menangis. Sasame mengusap-usap punggung Sakura dengan lembut.

Mungkin ini adalah puncak kesedihan Sakura. Walaupun berat, Sakura harus bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Sakura tahu dia mungkin sudah jahat pada Naruto. Tapi ini terpaksa dilakukannya agar Sakura bisa benar-benar melupakan Naruto.

'Aku tidak ingin menerima kebaikan hatimu lagi, Naruto. Jika aku masih dekat denganmu, hal itu membuatku sakit. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi jadi sahabat terbaikmu. Lebih baik kau benci diriku!'

::

**Found me oikakete zutto samishikute**

**Hitorikiri no sad night**

**Yofuke mae no yami ni tokekondeta**

**Konna fuu ni itsumo kiesou na my soul**

**Toori sugite yuku hito no nami ni nomare nagasarete iku**

**Itsumo dareka ga tasukete kureru to shinjiteta**

**Jibun no ashi de I just be myself**

_(Found me chasing always lonely_

_A sad night along_

_I melted into the late-night darkness_

_My soul is always like this, always feeling like it's about to die_

_I'm swallowed up in the wave of people passing by and swept away_

_A always believed someone would rescue me_

_I just be myself on my own two feet)_

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Sakura terdiam di kamarnya dan menyendiri. Dia memandang bulan yang bersinar terang malam itu lewat jendela kamarnya sambil memeluk gitarnya. Setelah menumpahkan tangisannya, Sakura merasa sedikit tenang. Dia mengelus gitar tuanya perlahan dan tersenyum getir.

"Mulai saat ini, semuanya akan menjadi kenangan untukku…" ucapnya pelan.

Sakura kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Dia meraih telepon dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Sai-san. Ini aku Sakura. Mengenai tawaranmu itu…aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu! Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Baiklah, nanti aku hubungi lagi untuk persiapannya," jawab Sai di seberang telepon.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak."

Klik. Telepon pun ditutup. Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Perlahan Sakura turun dari kursi roda dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sesaat kemudian dia mengatupkan matanya perlahan.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini, Naruto… Walau kau mungkin membenciku, tapi bagiku kau akan tetap jadi sahabat terbaikku, selalu…selamanya…"

Sekarang Sakura sudah bertekad untuk melangkah dan berusaha untuk melupakan segala kesedihannya dan memulainya dari awal lagi, membenahi segala sesuatu dalam dirinya. Dia harus kuat menghadapi semua ini.

::

**Bye my weakness, bye my sorrow**

**Fumidasu yuuki motte yuku yo kore kara wa**

**Bye my weakness kagayaku saki kitto kono te ni tsukamu yo**

_(Now I'm going to have the courage to take a step_

_Bye my weakness I'm sure I can grab the glittering things that lie ahead)_

::

**To be continued…**

::

Ye, ye, ye…hampir mencapai puncaknya, nih! Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga chapter lagi ficnya akan selesai, hohoho…

Makasih banget buat yang masih lanjut baca fic-ku yang makin aneh ini, huhuhu… Ok, deh tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi aku tunggu review-annya, ya…^^

v

v

v


	7. Chapter 7 : Keputusan Naruto

Gomen, minna update-nya super telat. Biasa penyakit malas sedang melanda, hehe…

Aku ingatkan lagi sebelum baca fic ini, tolong perhatikan **warning** yang udah kutulis dengan sangat jelas disetiap chapternya. Jadi kalau kalian merasa **tidak suka, just go back**!

**Reply for reviewers:**

**Hikari Hime **: Hehe, ok deh aku juga nggak tega, kok! Arigatou^^

**Uchiha Icha-chan** : Yupz, harapanmu bakal terkabul, kok! Arigatou ya dan welcome to my fic!^^

**Thia2rh, ****Amaira Sora Miaw Miaw, ****Kanazawa Ryuki, ****Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, Namikaze Meily Chan, ****Ren Nakuhiko ShieKaru** : Ok deh, arigatou!^^

**Haruno Chan** : Yupz, siap deh Haruno-chan. Permintaanmu akan kukabulkan, hehe… Arigatou ya dan welcome to my fic!^^

**Marmoet-chan** : Wah, benarkah? Hehe, arigatou, ya! Yupz, aku suka banget sama Yui. Lagunya keren-keren semua! Hampir tiap chapter ini insert songnya lagu Yui semua, haha… Yupz, tunggu aja kejutan dariku, ok! Arigatou sekali lagi en welcome to my fic!^^

**Wi3nter **: Kita lihat aja nanti, ok? Hehe… arigatou^^

**Deidei Rinnepero** : Haha, masih pendekan juga, ya? Gomen, deh… Ok, nanti aku baca deh! Ditunggu kalo gitu. Arigatou^^

**Fidy Discrimination** : Ok siap tenang aja… Arigatou^^

**Tisa's Flower **: Ahaha, Arigatou^^

**Dandelion Dreamless** : Halo, salam kenal! Hiks, hiks aku bener-bener terharu baca review-anmu! Pokoknya kata-katamu berarti banget buat aku. Aku jadi semangat lagi. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou! Namamu akan selalu kuingat!^^

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** : Ehehe, gomen… Sasunya aku munculin buat jadi penasehat Naru. Arigatou^^

**Sandal Jepit** : Iya, ada kok tapi mungkin cuma dikit. Ok, makasih (nangis haru).

**elven lady18** : Nggak, elven-chan. KibaHina udah dua kali ketemu, kok! Yang pertama waktu dateng ke sekolahnya Naru itu, lho. Yah, anggap aja kekuatan cinta datang begitu saja, hehe *maksa* Ok, makasih banget, ya elven-chan! Makasih juga buat semangatnya! Huhu…

**Tamarinitemari** : Halo! Welcome to my fic! Yupz, aku juga suka banget sama lagu Tokyo. Didengerin berapa kali pun nggak bosen-bosen, apalagi waktu lihat video klipnya, sedih banget! Jadi pengen mewek, huhuhu… Makasih, ya!

**Lady Lacus** : Wah, makasih ya! Aku jadi semangat lagi, hehe… Welcome to my fic!

**Heixarn Mizu **: Arigatou na udah review lagi^^

**Special thanks to** **Temari Fanz** : Thanks for your support and spirit, Sis! Makasih udah nemenin aku curcol, hehe…

**:: :: ::**

**WARNING**** : **OOC, Typo, aneh, gaje en banyak lagi. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! I DON'T ACCEPT FLAME!**

**Disclaimer :**

All Characters from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

Story by Rinzu15 © 2010

Insert song : Why Performed by. YUI

**:: :: ::**

~Ok, minna-san happy reading chapter 7! Enjoy! ~

.

**Kokoro no Melody**

**Chapter 7 : Keputusan Naruto**

**.**

"_Mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi jadi sahabat terbaikmu, Naruto! Kita tempuh saja jalan kita masing-masing, itu satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk kita."_

"_Kenapa…? Tak mungkin. Kau…bukanlah orang seperti itu. Karena aku tahu…aku mengerti dirimu lebih dari siapapun, Sakura-chan!"_

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Kau kerja sambilan di toko 24 jam?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto seusai latihan basket.

"Iya, aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang besar sampai harus kerja sambilan segala. Memangnya kau mau membeli apa?"

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba merona. "Um…aku ingin membeli gitar untuk Sakura-chan, hehe…"

"Oh…" jawab Sasuke pendek.

Naruto kemudian terdiam. Sasuke menyadari sikap aneh Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan biasanya. Entah kenapa Sasuke justru merasa tidak nyaman melihat Naruto yang jadi pendiam begini.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi pendiam, Dobe. Ada apa?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya menerawang pada lapangan basket yang sekarang mulai sepi. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Senyuman getir yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Sepertinya Sakura-chan membenciku. Dia tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi dan menyuruhku melupakan persahabatan kami selama ini. Aku tidak tahu alasan dia sebenarnya sampai memutuskan hubungan seperti itu. Mungkin aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar padanya. Sungguh, rasanya lebih sakit dibenci Sakura-chan dibanding saat kami berpisah selama enam tahun." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan meremas rambut jabriknya dengan kuat. "Aku tidak sanggup kalau sampai Sakura-chan membenciku seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu minta maaf saja."

Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah agak kesal. "Bicara gampang, Teme! Belum sempat aku minta maaf, Sakura sudah marah padaku."

"Teruslah berusaha sampai dia mau mengatakan alasannya."

"…"

"Lalu…kau juga harus cepat membuat keputusan, Naruto!"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke."

Mereka berdua pun sama-sama terdiam, sampai akhirnya Kiba datang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hai, guys!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali, Kiba. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Haha…terlihat, ya? Kau memang benar, Naruto. Aku memang sedang senang."

"Memang apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Hmm…tidak. Ini rahasia."

"Dasar!" Sasuke terlihat kecewa, namun tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Hei, aku duluan, ya! Ada kerja sambilan," Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa? Naruto, kau kerja sambilan? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kiba.

"Baru kemarin," jawab Naruto pendek.

Naruto pun bergegas meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Kini tinggal Kiba dan Sasuke yang berada di sana. Kiba pun duduk di samping Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hh~ kenapa sekarang orang-orang di sekitarku berubah jadi aneh semua, sih?" Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Ahaha…aneh bagaimana maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Tanya saja dirimu sendiri!"

Kiba pun hanya tersenyum kemudian merangkul Sasuke. "Gadis itu benar-benar sempurna… Oh bidadariku…"

Terang saja Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu matanya langsung terbelalak lebar. "Apa-apaan kau, Kiba? Cepat menyingkir dariku!" teriak Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Kiba. "Menyebalkan!"

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Naruto yang bersiap meninggalkan sekolah, langkahnya tertahan oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Naruto-senpai!" Sasame berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Sasame?"

"Um…bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Kenapa, Sasame?"

"Ini mengenai Sakura-san."

"Tentang Sakura-chan? Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm…sebenarnya dia memintaku untuk mengembalikan gitar ini pada senpai…" Sasame menunjukkan gitar tua yang dulu diberikan Naruto pada Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Senpai, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi malam itu? Maaf, aku tahu kalau aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan kalian, hanya saja aku melihat Sakura-san sepertinya terlihat memaksakan diri. Itu seperti bukan Sakura-san yang kukenal."

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa sebenarnya alasan Sakura-chan tiba-tiba saja menjauhiku. Bahkan dia bilang agar aku melupakan persahabatan kami. Aku…tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Sasame, apa kau tahu sesuatu kenapa Sakura-chan berbuat seperti itu?"

"Hmm…sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi kalau menurutku, Sakura-san punya perasaan spesial padamu, Senpai. Aku rasa dia melakukan itu untuk melupakan perasaannya padamu. Mungkin Sakura-san tahu kalau Senpai tidak akan membalas perasaannya…"

"A-apa? Sakura-chan…suka padaku?"

"Itu menurutku. Aku bisa merasakannya, kok! Cara dia memandangmu, juga saat dia bercerita tentangmu. Ditambah lagi Sakura-san bilang saat bermain gitar, perasaannya jadi merasa tenang. Bukankah gitar ini pemberianmu, Senpai? Aku rasa saat dia memainkan gitar ini, kaulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura-san, makanya dia bisa merasakan perasaan yang hangat."

Naruto merasa wajahnya merona mendengar hal itu. Walaupun memang belum pasti juga yang dikatakan Sasame itu adalah benar, namun Naruto merasa senang. "Benarkah itu? Kau tidak berbohong padaku 'kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Lalu…apakah Sakura-chan menerima lamaran laki-laki itu?"

"Hah? Lamaran laki-laki itu? Apa maksudmu, Senpai?"

"Aku tahu Sakura-chan sudah dilamar seseorang berkulit putih pucat saat di kafe dekat sekolahnya."

"He? Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu. Sakura-san juga tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu denganku. Hmm…kalau memang benar seperti itu, lebih baik Senpai tanyakan saja langsung pada Sakura-san."

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin…"

"Senpai, tolong jangan benci, Sakura-san! Aku yakin Sakura-san tidak sungguh-sungguh memutuskan hubungan persahabatan kalian."

"Aku tahu, Sasame… Aku tahu bagaimana sifat Sakura-chan. Dia tidak mungkin seperti itu. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak membenci Sakura-chan, kok! Tepatnya tidak bisa membencinya…"

"Syukurlah… Terima kasih, Senpai. Kau memang orang baik!"

"Haha…kau baru tahu hal itu, ya? Aku memang orangnya baik, gyahaha…" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Sasame ber-sweatdrop ria. "Hei, kau bisa mempertemukan aku dengan Sakura-chan? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya."

"Baiklah. Begini saja, hari Minggu sore datanglah ke konser musik jalanan di balai kota, Sakura-san akan tampil di konser itu. Nanti setelah Sakura-san tampil, Senpai temui aku di belakang panggung. Nanti aku atur supaya kalian bisa bicara."

"Sakura-chan tampil di konser? Hebaat! Ok, hari Minggu nanti aku pasti datang. Semuanya harus segera kuselesaikan. Terima kasih, ya, Sasame!"

"Sama-sama, Senpai! Gitar ini biar kusimpan kembali."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya!"

"Hem." Sasame mengangguk.

Naruto pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan sekolah menuju tempat kerja sambilannya. Sasame pulang dengan membawa kembali gitar tua pemberian Naruto.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Kediaman Haruno

"Sakura-san, aku masuk, ya?" ucap Sasame setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura terlihat sedang asyik menatap langit sore lewat jendela kamarnya. Mendengar suara Sasame, Sakura pun menoleh. "Oh, Sasame-chan. Bagaimana? Sudah kau berikan gitar itu pada Naruto?"

Sejenak Sasame hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lurus. Tak lama kemudian Sasame tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak boleh membuang kenangan terindahmu, Sakura-san."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasame?" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Bukankah gitar itu merupakan benda paling berharga untukmu, Sakura-san? Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku 'kan? Jadi tidak seharusnya kalau kau mengembalikannya kembali pada Naruto-senpai, itu bisa menyakiti hatinya."

"…"

"Bukankah gitar itu juga yang selalu menemanimu? Membuatmu menemukan mimpi yang baru. Tolong ingat hal itu, Sakura-san!"

"Sasame-chan…aku―"

"Aku mohon, Sakura-san! Jangan memaksakan diri lagi! Aku…tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Kemana senyum ceriamu yang penuh harapan itu? Apa kau yakin akan benar-benar melupakan Naruto-senpai?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Sasame-chan…"

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu, Sakura-san! Aku tahu! Aku tahu…kalau sebenarnya kau menyukai Naruto-senpai 'kan?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Sasame tahu hal itu?

"Aku mohon, jangan kau buang perasaan itu!"

"Tidak bisa, Sasame-chan. Naruto sudah punya orang lain. Bagaimana mungkin aku terus-menerus menyimpan perasaan itu…"

"Tapi setidaknya, kau pasti merasa bahagia punya perasaan seperti itu, bukan?"

"Cukup, Sasame-chan! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku."

"Kalau begitu, apa Sakura-san juga mengerti bagaimana perasaanku juga perasaan Naruto-senpai? Aku sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini! Kenapa kau terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

"Ini jalan terbaik untukku dan juga Naruto."

"Apa? Jalan terbaik? Menyakiti perasaan masing-masing itukah jalan yang terbaik?"

"Aku melakukan hal ini agar Naruto membenciku sehingga aku benar-benar bisa melupakannya."

"Kau yakin kau sanggup kalau Naruto-senpai membencimu, Sakura-san?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku sanggup. Tapi aku ingin bisa ikut berbahagia dengan kebahagiaan sahabatku atas keputusan yang dipilihnya."

"Tapi bukan dengan cara memutuskan persahabatan kalian 'kan?"

"Sudahlah, Sasame-chan. Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi denganmu. Lebih baik sekarang kau tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku mau istirahat."

"Sakura-san…"

"Tolong, Sasame-chan."

Sasame akhirnya menuruti perintah Sakura. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-san. Tapi aku mohon tolong jangan buang sesuatu yang paling berharga untukmu…permisi." Sasame meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Airmata Sakura mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya yang mulus. Dia pun menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. "Maaf…Sasame-chan…"

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Kediaman Hyuuga

"Naruto-kun, hari ini kau mau menonton konser musik jalanan bersama Kiba-kun dan Sasuke-kun?"

"Begitulah, Hinata."

"Se-sebenarnya aku juga ingin sekali ke sana. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku ada acara kunjungan keluarga jadi tidak mungkin ikut. Um…oh iya, Naruto-kun aku baru ingat, ini sweater yang kubuat waktu itu sudah selesai. Maaf, butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Bagaimana, kau suka?" Hinata menyerahkan sweater berwarna biru muda pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima sweater itu dan memandanginya untuk sejenak. Dia pun menutup matanya perlahan dan menghela napas. Sesaat kemudian dia membuka kembali matanya dan menatap Hinata.

"…maaf…aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku…tak bisa menikahimu, Hinata," ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan. Dia menyerahkan kembali sweater pemberian Hinata.

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar mendengar hal itu. "Na-Naruto-kun… Kau ini bicara apa…"

"Aku akan bicarakan hal ini pada keluarga kita. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf…harus membatalkan janji pernikahan kita." Naruto membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam di hadapan Hinata.

Naruto perlahan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata. Sweater yang berada di genggaman Hinata terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Dia benar-benar shock mendengar semua ini.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Balai kota Konoha kini telah penuh sesak dipadati oleh orang yang berkumpul menyaksikan konser musik besar itu. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu konser itu dimulai.

"Hei, mana si Naruto? Ini kan sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu janjian! Apa dia lupa, ya?" Kiba celingukan mencari sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, mungkin dia ketiduran," jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, itu dia Naruto!" Kiba menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Oi, Naruto! Di sini!" teriak Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke pun mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Kiba tertuju. Benar saja terlihat sosok berambut kuning yang kini berlari ke arah mereka.

"Lama sekali kau, Naruto! Konsernya sudah mulai tahu! Dari mana saja, hah?" Kiba mendengus.

"Gomen…ada sedikit urusan tadi," jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "Apa konsernya sudah mulai dari tadi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Ini band pertama yang membuka konser," jelas Kiba.

"Oh, syukurlah." Naruto menghela napas lega.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai menikmati konser itu bersama para penonton yang banyaknya tak terkira itu. Kiba sesekali ikut menyanyi dengan semangat. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan, menikmati musik yang mengalun. Sementara Naruto pikirannya sama sekali tidak fokus. Dia terlihat gelisah.

Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto menyadari ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat aneh itu. "Kau kenapa, Dobe?"

"Hah?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Sasuke. Naruto merasakan kebingungan dalam hatinya. Haruskah ia memberitahu sahabatnya tentang keputusan yang baru saja diambilnya sebelum pergi tadi?

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok!"

"Huh, lagi-lagi kau berpura-pura. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Dobe."

Naruto semakin merasa terpojok. Akhirnya desakan dari Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan kebohongan yang coba dipertahankan Naruto. Dengan satu tarikan napas yang panjang, akhirnya Naruto pun mengatakan semuanya.

"Aku…sudah memutuskan pertunangan dengan Hinata."

Hening melanda ketiga sahabat itu. Tiba-tiba aktivitas mereka terhenti. Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Kiba dan Sasuke masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

Suara alunan musik berderu kencang di atas panggung. Teriakan dan sorak-sorai penonton memenuhi balai kota. Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto bagai berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Suara-suara yang bergema di tempat mereka berada saat ini seakan tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"A-apa katamu?" Kiba mencoba mencari pembenaran dari kata-kata Naruto barusan.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak seterkejut Kiba. Setelah mendengar hal itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Mungkin Sasuke memang sudah memperkirakan tindakan Naruto itu, sehingga dia dengan mudah menerima keputusan Naruto. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Kiba. Dia terlihat marah.

"Kurang ajar kau, Naruto!"

BUGH! Sebuah tonjokan dari Kiba mendarat di wajah Naruto, membuatnya jatuh terjengkang. Naruto memegangi pipinya yang kesakitan.

"Kiba!" Sasuke berteriak panik.

Penonton yang berada di sekitar Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak karena terkejut melihat Naruto yang terjatuh.

"Tega sekali kau berbuat seperti itu! Hinata-chan pasti sedih sekali!"

"..."

Kiba berniat untuk memukul Naruto kembali, tapi tertahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Kiba! Ini di tempat umum!"

Kiba menatap Naruto tajam dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba saja dua orang petugas keamanan menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, jangan membuat keributan di sini! Cepat ikut kami!"

Petugas keamanan itu akhirnya membawa Kiba dan Naruto ke pos jaga. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Setelah mereka pergi, para penonton pun kembali pada aktivitasnya semula. Melupakan kericuhan yang baru saja terjadi.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Pos Jaga

"Sebutkan nama kalian!" perintah salah satu petugas berbadan gemuk yang tadi menyeret mereka menuju pos jaga. Di dada sebelah kanannya tertulis Akimichi Chouza.

"Kiba," jawab Kiba pendek.

"Naruto," jawab Naruto pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana, hah? Kalian berdua mau adu jotos atau mau menonton konser? Kalau mau adu jotos cari tempat lain saja!"

"Maaf…" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Huh, dasar! Kalian berdua ini benar-benar menyusahkan saja! Jadi, sekarang kalian mau apa?" tanya Chouza galak.

"Aku mau pulang!" jawab Kiba dengan cepat. Sedetik kemudian dia beranjak dari kursinya keluar dari pos, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

"Kiba!" Sasuke mencoba memanggilnya, namun panggilannya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Kiba.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu anak muda? Kau mau pulang juga?" tanya Chouza pada Naruto.

"Aku masih mau menonton konser, Pak."

Chouza pun mengangguk. "Ya sudah, sekarang kau boleh keluar. Kalau sampai aku melihatmu lagi melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi, aku tidak segan-segan untuk menahanmu, mengerti?"

"Baik, Pak. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Hei, kau temannya? Jaga supaya dia tidak membuat keributan lagi di sini!" seru Chouza pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pun keluar dari pos jaga itu menuju trotoar yang tak jauh dari panggung. Di sana penontonnya tak sepenuh di area lapangan balai kota. Naruto duduk di sana diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Kau bilang aku harus segera membuat keputusan 'kan? Kau juga bilang kalau aku harus mengejar kebahagiaanku, bukan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lesu.

"Aku memang berkata seperti itu."

"Lalu menurutmu, apa keputusanku ini sudah tepat?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membenarkan atau menyalahkan tindakanmu ini. Kita lihat saja nanti hasilnya sama-sama. Yang pasti kau tidak boleh menyesal jika merasa bahwa kau sudah membuat keputusan yang menurutmu benar."

"Lalu Kiba…"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sepertinya dia menyukai Hinata. Dia hanya sulit menerima kau menyakiti Hinata. Aku yakin lambat laun dia pasti akan mengerti."

"Kiba menyukai Hinata?"

"Kau juga pasti merasakannya 'kan? Dia sensitif sekali kalau nama Hinata disebut."

"Benar juga. Aku…bukan hanya menyakiti Hinata…tapi juga menyakiti Sakura-chan. Tanpa sadar kami hanya saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Kalau begini, mungkin lebih baik aku mati saja…"

"Jangan bodoh! Kau pikir dengan kau mati, masalahnya akan selesai begitu saja? Itu namanya kau melarikan diri dari masalah. Jangan mundur, Dobe! Lakukan apa yang kau yakini dalam hatimu."

"Hehe…kau seperti ibuku saja, Teme."

"Huh, dasar tukang menyusahkan!"

"Haha…thank you, Teme."

"Hn."

Dari arah panggung tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Naruto. Suara yang mampu membuat jantung Naruto berdebar kencang. Suara nyanyian Sakura dengan alunan gitarnya.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke depan, menyaksikan Sakura lewat layar lebar yang terpasang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Itukah gadis pujaanmu, Dobe?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Sudah enam tahun ini Naruto tidak pernah mendengar Sakura menyanyi. Padahal dulu mereka berdua sering bernyanyi bersama di bukit belakang sekolah dasarnya sambil berbaring di padang rumput hijau, memandangi langit biru yang indah. Naruto merasa rindu sekali akan kenangan itu.

.

**Atashi shitte iru anata wa kakushiteru**

**Kowarete shimaisou mitsumerareru tabi ni**

**Kokoro atari kurai wa aru desho?**

**Sakki kara waratte bakari da ne**

_(I know you're hiding something_

_Everytime I look at you, you look like you're going to fall apart_

_You must have a heart, right?_

_All you've done lately is laugh)_

**Kanashii kimochi ga tokidoki afureteta no yo**

**Shinjite iru tsumori na no ni**

**Doushite anata wo utagatterun darou?**

**Dare yori mo taisetsu dakara**

_(Sometimes I've been overwhelemed by sadness_

_Though I thought I trusted you_

_Why am I doubting you?_

_You mean more to me than anyone else)_

_._

Sakura bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan. Penonton terlihat terpukau dengan penampilan Sakura. Namun dalam hati Sakura terasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Tiba-tiba saja kenangannya bersama Naruto memenuhi kepalanya.

Ya, selama ini yang mampu membuat Sakura tersenyum hanyalah Naruto. Meskipun tidak punya orang tua, Naruto tidak pernah terlihat bersedih. Justru selama ini Sakura merasa kalau Narutolah yang selalu menghiburnya. Dia yang selalu membuat hari-hari Sakura selalu terasa menyenangkan.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sakura pun tahu bagaimana penderitaan Naruto yang telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dia selalu diolok-olok oleh orang lain saat masih kecil dulu. Namun walaupun begitu dia masih bisa tertawa dengan tulus dan tidak menaruh dendam pada siapapun yang telah mengejeknya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sakura jadi tersadar atas tindakan bodohnya pada Naruto tempo hari. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega membuat Naruto tersakiti hatinya? Dengan seenaknya Sakura memutuskan persahabatan mereka hanya karena keegoisannya. Naruto sama sekali tidak salah. Bukankah kebahagiaan Naruto adalah kebahagiaannya juga? Dalam hati, Sakura terus mengutuki kebodohannya.

.

**Kowakute tama ni kurushiku naru keredo**

**Shinjite iru ima datte zutto**

**Doushite hito wa kotoba wo motta no darou?**

**Kokoro ga mienikuku naru**

_(I'm scared, and sometimes things get though_

_But I'll trust you from now until forever_

_Why do people have words?_

_They make our hearts harder to see)_

_._

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menitikkan airmatanya saat selesai menyanyikan lagu. Penonton yang melihat hal itu terkejut, begitu juga dengan Sasame dan Sai yang berada di belakang panggung.

"Sakura-san…" Sasame cemas.

Naruto tak kalah terkejutnya. "Sasuke, kau tidak masalah 'kan pulang sendiri? Aku ada urusan."

"Hn, baiklah," jawab Sasuke pendek. Sasuke seakan mengerti apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke menembus kerumunan penonton.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Sakura pun turun dari panggung dan langsung disambut Sasame yang terlihat khawatir. Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah pun kembali bergema.

"Sakura-san?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Sasame-chan. Maaf…"

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Sai ikut khawatir.

"Iya. Maaf, Sai-san. Aku mau pamit dulu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, ya, Sakura."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda pamit. Dengan diantar Sasame, Sakura pun meninggalkan area panggung menuju tempat yang lumayan sepi. Tempat paling cantik untuk memandang matahari terbenam.

Sakura mendekati pagar pembatas yang mengitari tempat itu dan menikmati pemandangan indah Kota Konoha dari atas. Angin sore yang lembut membelai rambut merah mudanya. Sasame berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sasame-chan…" ujar Sakura pelan.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Sakura-san? Kenapa tiba-tiba minta maaf?"

"Aku memang salah. Aku telah menyakiti hati Naruto dengan memutuskan persahabatan kami. Padahal aku tahu dia tidak salah. Aku benar-benar egois. Kau pasti heran kenapa tadi aku tiba-tiba menangis 'kan?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Saat itu…tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum melintas begitu saja dalam pikiranku. Senyum yang begitu hangat dan tulus. Kau tahu, Sasame-chan? Saat itu wajahnya terlihat bersinar seperti matahari. Senyum itu mampu membuka hatiku dan tanpa sadar airmata mengalir begitu saja…" Sakura mulai menangis kembali.

"Sakura-san…" Sasame mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah jahat padanya. Kata-katamu waktu itu benar, Sasame-chan. Aku…tidak bisa melupakan Naruto semudah itu. Justru semakin aku mencoba menghilangkannya dari hatiku, dadaku terasa semakin sesak."

"Sakura-san, kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto-senpai, ya?"

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya. Tapi mungkin Naruto akan tetap membenciku, ya?"

"Aku rasa tidak, Sakura-san."

"Eh?"

"Naruto-senpai akan selalu memaafkanmu, begitu juga aku. Naruto-senpai adalah orang yang berhati besar, Sakura-san…"

"Bagaimana mungkin, Sasame-chan? Setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya…"

"Percayalah, Sakura-san! Naruto-senpai pasti akan memaafkanmu." Sasame tersenyum.

Sakura hanya tertunduk. "Ya, semoga saja… Terima kasih, Sasame-chan. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu bersedih."

"Jangan dipikirkan, Sakura-san. Aku akan selalu membantumu."

"Terima kasih."

"Sakura-san, aku mau mengambil minuman dulu, ya? Tidak apa-apa 'kan aku tinggal sebentar?"

"Baiklah."

Sasame pun bergegas meninggalkan Sakura dan menuju ke belakang panggung untuk menemui Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah berjanji untuk bertemu.

Benar saja, tak jauh dari belakang panggung, Naruto terlihat celingukan mencari seseorang. Sasame bergegas menghampirinya.

"Naruto-senpai!"

"Sasame? Mana Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-san sedang istirahat tak jauh dari sini. Tinggal lurus saja, pasti ketemu, kok! Oh, iya tolong berikan ini juga, ya?" Sasame menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, ya!"

"Selamat berjuang, Senpai!"

"Yo!"

Naruto kemudian menuju ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Sasame. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sampai di sana. Matanya menangkap seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk membelakanginya. Perlahan, Naruto pun melangkah mendekatinya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto mengulurkan sebotol minuman pada Sakura. Sakura pun menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Sasa―, eh Na…ruto?" Sakura terkejut ketika menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya. Sakura pun dengan cepat segera menundukkan kepalanya.

'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba disaat yang tidak tepat begini?' batin Sakura.

"Hai!" sapa Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ke-kenapa kau datang kemari? Mana Sasame-chan?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi tanpa menatap wajah Naruto.

"Hmm…Sasame sepertinya ada urusan, dia menyuruhku memberikan minuman itu padamu."

"Apa? Kau bohong!"

"Hahaha…Sakura-chan aku tahu kau membenciku sekarang. Tapi aku tidak peduli."

"Apa?" Sakura benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu. 'Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya itu?' batinnya.

"Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu menyanyi. Apa kau masih ingat? Dulu kita sering kabur dari tugas piket dan sembunyi di bukit belakang sekolah dan kita bernyanyi di sana. Hehe…bagiku saat itu menyenangkan sekali!"

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar celotehan Naruto. Naruto sendiri seakan tidak peduli Sakura mendengarnya atau tidak. Dia terus saja bercerita macam-macam.

Ya, tentu saja Sakura ingat dengan semua kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Naruto. Mana mungkin dia melupakannya. Bahkan Sakura sering tersenyum sendiri kalau mengingat kekonyolan yang dilakukan mereka dulu. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya mengingat semua kenangan itu.

"Hei, langitnya indah, ya?"

"Naruto, maaf―"

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah memutuskan pertunanganku." Naruto memotong kata-kata Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak kaget. "A-apa?"

"Selama ini aku sudah berbohong padamu…"

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak menyetujui pertunangan itu…"

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Apa mungkin selama ini dia menyembunyikan semua itu darinya? Sakura teringat dulu Naruto juga tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya ketika ditanya kapan dia akan menikah. Dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa karena alasan itu? Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa…?"

Naruto menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Karena aku―"

"Sakura-san!"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasame datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sakura. Sakura sangat terkejut, begitu juga Naruto.

"Sasame-chan? Kau dari mana saja?"

"Maaf, Sakura-san. Shizune-san bilang kita harus segera pulang!"

"Apa? Ada apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang!"

"Iya."

"Naruto, maaf aku harus pergi!"

"Maaf, Naruto-senpai!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Berhati-hatilah!"

Sakura dan Sasame pun akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto dan menuju mobilnya.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Sakura pulang dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Entah kenapa hati Sakura merasa tidak enak.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shizune langsung menghampiri Sakura dan Sasame dengan wajah yang tegang. "Sakura-chan! Sasame-chan!" Shizune tiba-tiba berteriak kencang seperti habis dikejar anjing.

"Ada apa, Shizune-san? Kenapa kau terlihat tegang begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"To-tolong dengarkan ini baik-baik! Tu-Tuan Haruno…"

"Ayah? Kenapa dengan ayah?" Tiba-tiba perasaan Sakura semakin tidak enak.

"Barusan asisten Tuan Haruno menelepon, katanya Tuan Haruno…mengalami kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan rapat di Suna…" Shizune susah payah menjelaskan.

"Apa?" teriak Sakura dan Sasame bersamaan.

"Sekarang, Tuan Haruno dirawat di Rumah Sakit Suna. Kabarnya sampai sekarang masih belum siuman!" lanjut Shizune.

"Tidak mungkin…Ayah…" airmata Sakura mulai menitik. Kabar ini benar-benar bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi Sakura. Tubuh Sakura langsung terasa begitu lemas.

"Kita bergegas menuju Suna sekarang juga!" seru Sakura ditengah isak tangisnya.

Shizune dan Sasame mengangguk setuju. Dengan cepat mereka bersiap-siap. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun langsung menuju ke Suna diantar Yamato.

'Ayah…kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

::

**To be continued…**

::

Arigatou buat yang masih lanjut baca fic-ku… Makasih juga buat readers yang udah mendukung dan terus ngasih aku semangat buat terus lanjutin fic ini. Hiks…hiks…aku sangat terharu. Hontō ni arigatou!


	8. Chapter 8 : Love Letter

Halloo, minna-san!

Ini chapter lumayan bikin pusing juga, haha…Ditambah lagi mulai muncul ide baru buat fic NaruSaku lagi. Huaaa…gawat! Gawat! Sebelum semangat buat lanjutin fic ini keburu lenyap makanya harus cepet-cepet kuselesaikan, kalau nggak, ntar bisa terus-terusan to be continued lagi! Huahaha…(ditendang readers)

Aku ingatkan lagi sebelum baca fic ini, tolong perhatikan **warning** yang udah kutulis dengan sangat jelas disetiap chapternya. Jadi kalau kalian merasa **tidak suka, just go back**!

**Thanks to:**

**Temari Fanz • ****Haruno Chan • Thia2rh • ****Tisa's Flower • Sandal Jepit • Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa, Ebi Katsu • Hikari Hime • ****Marmoet-chan • Kanazawa Ryuki • ****Wi3nter • Deidei Rinnepero • Amaira Sora Miaw Miaw • ****elven lady18 •** **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran ****• ****Fidy Discrimination ****• Intan  
**

**Namikaze Meily Chan : **Arigatou, ya! Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chapter ini.

**:: :: ::**

**WARNING**** : **OOC, Typo, aneh, gaje en banyak lagi. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

**I DON'T ACCEPT FLAME!**

**Disclaimer :**

All Characters from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15 © 2010

Insert song : It's Happy Line Performed by. YUI

**:: :: ::**

~Ok, minna-san happy reading chapter 8! Enjoy! ~

.

**Kokoro no Melody**

**Chapter 8 : Love Letter  
**

**.**

"_Tuan Haruno…mengalami kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan rapat di Suna…"_

"_Kita bergegas menuju Suna sekarang juga!" seru Sakura ditengah isak tangisnya._

'_Ayah…kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!' jerit Sakura dalam hati._

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Setelah berjam-jam menempuh perjalanan dari Konoha menuju Suna, akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura dan yang lain pun tiba. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis rumah sakit, mereka bergegas menuju kamar dimana ayah Sakura dirawat.

Disalah satu kursi tunggu koridor rumah sakit terlihat seorang wanita muda yang duduk termenung sendirian sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat Sakura dan yang lainnya, wanita cantik itu pun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Keluarganya Haruno-sama?" tanyanya.

"Betul, aku anaknya," jawab Sakura.

"Syukurlah. Aku Kurenai, asisten Haruno-sama."

"Aku Sakura. Ini Sasame dan Shizune," tunjuk Sakura pada Sasame dan Shizune. "Bagaimana keadaan ayah, Kurenai-san?"

"Saat ini masih belum siuman juga. Dokter bilang, lukanya cukup dan mendapat beberapa luka jahitan."

"Apa?" Sakura, Sasame dan Shizune semakin cemas.

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kamar rawat ayahnya diikuti Sasame, Shizune dan Kurenai. Terlihat Haruno yang terbaring di kasur dengan selang-selang infusan yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sakura langsung kembali menangis melihat kondisi ayahnya yang menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Ayah, Ini aku! Sakura. Ayah…buka matamu…kumohon…" Sakura sedikit mengguncang tubuh ayahnya, namun tetap tidak bergeming. Sakura terus menangis di sisi ayahnya.

"Haruno-sama…" Sasame dan Shizune pun ikut menangis. Bagi mereka berdua, Haruno sudah seperti ayah mereka sendiri. Selama bekerja di rumah Sakura, Haruno selalu memperlakukan mereka seperti keluarganya, bukan seperti selayaknya pembantu. Karena itulah mereka bisa mengerti bagaimana sedihnya Sakura saat ini.

"Bersabarlah dan tetap berdoa untuk ayahmu, Sakura," Kurenai mencoba menghibur Sakura

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Haruno-sama secepatnya, Kurenai-san," ucap Shizune sambil membungkuk.

"Sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong, Shizune-san," jawab Kurenai sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Kediaman Hyuuga

"Kenapa bisa begini, hah?"

"Pak Hiashi, tenang sebentar…"

"Kenapa cucumu tiba-tiba saja memutuskan pertunangan? Padahal aku sudah menitipkan putriku pada keluarga Uzumaki ini!"

Kini suasana ruangan tamu keluarga Hyuuga terlihat sangat tegang. Di sana sudah berkumpul Hiashi, ayah Hinata didampingi istrinya yang terlihat sedih, juga Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Naruto untuk membicarakan perihal keputusan Naruto.

"Naruto! Jelaskan pada kami kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan seperti itu?" Hiashi melotot tajam ke arah Naruto yang kini tertunduk.

"…" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. "Aku…Aku tidak bisa menikahi orang yang tidak kucintai hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan keluarga Hyuuga. Aku ingin mengatur hidupku sendiri!"

"Apa?"

Semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Hiashi semakin geram.

"Dan Hinata juga harus mengatur sendiri hidupnya," lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto, kau! Apa kau tahu apa yang kau ucapkan?" Hiashi berdiri dari duduknya dengan amarah yang memuncak. Istrinya berusaha menenangkan suaminya dengan memegangi lengan Hiashi.

"Aku tidak mau dipaksa!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya berusaha mengejar cucu satu-satunya itu.

Tsunade yang ditinggal sendiri di kediaman Hyuuga hanya bisa meminta maaf berkali-kali dan mencoba membujuk Hiashi agar memaafkan cucunya itu.

Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran itu berhasil menguras tenaga Naruto, akhirnya Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya di lapangan berumput dekat sungai yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk bermain sepak bola. Jiraiya ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto dan Jiraiya berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kenapa kau lari, baka?" semprot Jiraiya sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku, kakek genit?" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kena jitak.

"Kau ini memang cucu yang menyusahkan!"

BUUGH! Sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat dengan suksesnya di wajah Naruto.

"Fuuh~ jadi lega," ucap Jiraiya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Makan, nih!"

BUUK! Naruto membalas pukulan Jiraiya.

"Beraninya memukul kakek… Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

BAK! BUK! DEEESH!

Cucu dan kakek itu pun saling memukul satu sama lain selama beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua kelelahan dan menghentikan aksi pukul itu. Kini wajah mereka berdua sama-sama babak belur.

Jiraiya tiba-tiba menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku bersalah padamu, Naruto…kalau saja sejak awal aku menolak pertunangan itu. Kupikir kau akan bahagia bisa menikah dengan putri keluarga Hyuuga itu. Aku minta maaf…" Jiraiya membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Naruto.

"Kakek…" Naruto menatap Jiraiya tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Hahaha…kau pasti punya seseorang yang kau cintai 'kan, Naruto?"

"Begitulah, Kek…" jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Apa dia sudah tahu perasaanmu?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Katakanlah padanya apa yang ingin kau katakan selama ini."

"Tapi Hinata…"

"Dasar baka! Kau mau tarik omonganmu sendiri?" Jiraiya kembali menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ouch! Sakit, dasar kakek genit!"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang, kau ingin mengatur hidupmu sendiri?"

Sesaat Naruto tercenung dengan kata-kata Jiraiya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura terbayang dalam benaknya. Wajah cantik Sakura yang sedang tersenyum senang sambil memetik gitar pemberiannya.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto pun berdiri dan berniat ke rumah Sakura sekarang juga.

"Terima kasih, Kek! Maafkan aku sudah menyusahkan kalian," ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Sudahlah, Baka! Aku akan bicarakan hal ini lagi dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Masalah ini serahkan saja padaku, kau jangan khawatir. Haha…pergilah, Naruto! Kejar cintamu!"

Naruto pun berlari dengan cepat menuju rumah Sakura. Setelah sampai, Naruto mendapati rumah Sakura yang terlihat sepi. Dia pun membuka pagar rumah Sakura yang tidak dikunci. Tiba di depan pintu, Naruto memencet belnya dan menunggu beberapa saat, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Naruto pun kembali memencet bel berkali-kali, tapi masih juga tidak ada jawaban. Sekarang Naruto mulai merasa heran.

"Kemana orang-orang? Kenapa tidak ada yang membuka pintu? Apa mereka semua sedang pergi?" gumam Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaann!" teriak Naruto sambil mengintip melalui celah jendela yang tirainya sedikit terbuka. Namun dilihatnya tak ada siapa pun di sana.

'Aneh,' pikir Naruto.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju letak kamar Sakura berada dan mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto berkali-kali.

Hening. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam. Naruto semakin merasa heran. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang di dalam sama sekali.

"Mungkin mereka memang sedang pergi. Aku tunggu saja sampai mereka pulang."

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Namun ternyata sampai hari berubah menjadi malam, Sakura dan keluarganya tidak kunjung datang juga. Naruto sampai tertidur tanpa sadar di sana.

Lelah menunggu, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya dan berniat kembali esok hari. Berharap Sakura sudah pulang.

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau pergi kemana?"

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Keesokan harinya…

"Yosh! Latihan hari ini cukup!" teriak Ebisu-sensei dengan lantang.

Para anggota basket putra dan putri mulai membubarkan diri masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Ebisu-sensei yang beranjak meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Ino yang sedang membereskan bola basket.

"Hei, Ino, apa kau melihat Sasame?"

Sejenak, Ino menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh pada Naruto. "Hah? Oh, hari ini dia tidak masuk. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Ebisu-sensei bilang, sih dia izin sejak dari pagi."

"Izin?"

"Iya. Memangnya kau ada perlu apa sama Sasame?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, kok! Thanks, ya!" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino.

"Hmm…mencurigakan…" Ino kembali membereskan bola basket yang berserakan di lantai gedung olahraga.

Naruto mulai merasa cemas. Kemarin, sampai malam Sakura dan keluarganya tidak ada di rumah, sekarang pun Sasame tidak masuk sekolah. Naruto mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya. Dari kemarin entah kenapa pikirannya tidak bisa tenang.

'Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian hari Minggu itu? Waktu itu kata Sasame, Shizune menyuruh Sakura untuk segera pulang. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?' batin Naruto.

"Hei, Dobe, kenapa?" Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kemarin aku ke rumah Sakura-chan tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku tunggu sampai malam tapi mereka tidak kunjung datang. Lalu hari ini Sasame juga tidak masuk sekolah. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura-chan…"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Tapi saat hari Minggu itu, dia disuruh segera pulang, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Sakura-chan lagi sekarang."

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya, sudah. Aku duluan, ya!"

"Hn."

Setelah mengganti baju olahraganya, Naruto pun menuju rumah Sakura. Sesampainya di sana, Naruto merasa sedikit lega karena dilihatnya pintu rumah Sakura terbuka.

'Berarti Sakura-chan sudah pulang!' pikir Naruto senang. Rasa khawatirnya mulai berkurang.

"Konnichiwaaa!" Naruto berteriak di depan pintu rumah Sakura yang terbuka. Tak lama kemudian muncul Shizune yang menyambut Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Kebetulan sekali kau datang!"

"Kebetulan? Memangnya kenapa? Oh, iya, Shizune-san, apa Sakura-chan ada? Kemarin aku ke sini tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku jadi cemas. Ditambah lagi hari ini Sasame tidak masuk sekolah."

"Iya, aku punya kabar untukmu, Naruto-kun. Lebih baik kau masuk dulu, biar kusiapkan teh dulu untukmu," tawar Shizune.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengikuti Shizune ke dalam rumah. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu. Shizune beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir teh.

Naruto merasa aneh dengan suasana di rumah Sakura. Rasanya begitu sepi. Dia tidak merasa ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura maupun Sasame. Selain itu mobil yang selalu dipakai Sakura terparkir di luar rumah. Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu, batin Naruto.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Shizune pun kembali dengan secangkir teh. "Ayo, diminum, Naruto-kun!"

"Terima kasih." Naruto meraih gelas berisi teh itu lalu meneguknya perlahan.

Shizune pun duduk di hadapan Naruto. Naruto meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menatap Shizune yang wajahnya terlihat agak tegang.

"Lalu…mana Sakura-chan, Shizune-san?"

"Begini, Naruto-kun…sekarang ini Sakura-chan maupun Sasame-chan sedang berada di Suna."

"Hah? Di Suna?"

Shizune mengangguk pelan. "Ayah Sakura mengalami kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan rapat di Suna dua hari yang lalu. Makanya sekarang Sakura-chan dan Sasame-chan menemani Tuan Haruno di Rumah Sakit Suna."

"A-apa?" Naruto terbelalak dan hampir saja tersedak mendengar berita mengejutkan itu. "Pa-Paman Haruno kecelakaan? Ba-bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Sampai tadi pagi masih belum siuman juga. Lukanya cukup parah, Naruto-kun…"

"Ya, Tuhan…"

"Aku baru tiba pagi ini. Aku kembali untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang diperlukan, setelah ini aku akan kembali ke Suna lagi. Sepertinya kami akan berada di sana untuk beberapa lama sampai ayah Sakura siuman. Oh, iya sebelum aku pergi tadi, Sakura-chan menitipkan surat ini untukmu," Shizune menyerahkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda pada Naruto.

"Eh? Surat?" Naruto menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah, aku mau membereskan beberapa keperluan dulu. Kau istirahat saja dulu di sini, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk. Shizune pun beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memandangi surat dari Sakura. Dalam hati Naruto menebak-nebak apa isi dari surat itu. Dengan perlahan, akhirnya Naruto pun membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan raut muka serius.

**To : Naruto**

_Naruto, saat ini aku ada di Suna. Ayahku mengalami kecelakaan… Mungkin untuk beberapa lama aku akan menemani ayah sampai siuman. Aku mohon doamu untuk kesembuhan ayah, karena sampai saat ini ayah masih belum juga siuman._

_Lalu…sebenarnya, aku terkejut kau masih juga menemuiku waktu itu. Padahal aku sudah menyakiti hatimu, Naruto…juga memutuskan persahabatan kita. Seharusnya kau membenciku._

_Tapi sekarang aku sadar aku salah. Aku sangat menyesal mengatakan hal itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal… Maaf…_

_Kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membencimu, Naruto. Justru sebaliknya, Haruno Sakura selalu mencintai Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak sebagai 'sahabat'… Sejauh apapun kita terpisah…aku tetap cinta kamu…_

_Apakah aku begitu egois, Naruto?_

_Maafkan aku…_

_Aku tidak berharap kau untuk membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku saja. Bagaimanapun, kebahagiaanmu akan menjadi kebahagiaanku juga, Naruto._

**Salam hangat,**

**Haruno Sakura**

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang seakan siap meloncat keluar setelah membaca surat itu. Wajahnya kini memerah dengan sempurna. Matanya terbelalak lebar mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal ini. Ternyata selama ini cintanya pada Sakura tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gadis yang selalu memenuhi hatinya itu nyatanya punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipinya berkali-kali, berharap semua itu bukanlah mimpi indah di siang bolong belaka. Berkali-kali pula ia membaca surat itu, namun isinya masih juga sama. Benar-benar bukan mimpi! Ingin rasanya dia langsung memeluk Sakura saat ini juga.

Tapi mengingat musibah yang dialami ayah Sakura. Perasaan Naruto kini bercampur aduk. Disatu sisi dia sangat bahagia karena cintanya terbalas, namun di sisi lain dia merasa sedih dengan kabar ayah Sakura. Sakura pasti sangat sedih sekarang. Dia ingin sekali bisa berada di sisinya dan menguatkannya.

Naruto menempelkan surat dari Sakura ke dadanya. "Di hatiku…juga cuma ada kamu, Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto pelan.

Naruto melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Shizune yang sudah selesai dengan keperluannya, terlihat bolak balik ke mobil untuk menyimpan barang bawaan yang akan dibawa ke Suna. Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian langsung membantu Shizune.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Um…Shizune-san, izinkan aku ikut ke Suna."

"Apa?" Shizune terkejut mendengar permintaan Naruto itu.

"Tolong sertakan aku juga!" ulang Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Shizune yang melihat kesungguhan di wajah Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut, Naruto-kun!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Shizune-san!" Naruto kembali membungkukkan badannya sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya. "Aku segera kembali!"

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu!" jawab Shizune.

Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan rumah Sakura untuk bersiap-siap. Shizune hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Kediaman Hyuuga

"Hina-chan…sampai kapan kau akan terus mengurung dirimu seperti ini?" Ibu Hinata terlihat sangat cemas dengan putrinya itu.

"Mama…"

"Hina-chan…aku dan ayahmu sudah bicara dengan keluarga Naruto. Setelah kami pertimbangkan matang-matang…kami merasa lebih baik membatalkan pertunangan ini…"

Hinata sangat terkejut mendengar hal yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut ibunya itu. "Ke-kenapa begitu, Ma?"

"Maafkan kami, Hina-chan…tapi ini juga demi kebaikanmu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia menangis sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Kau harus menikah dengan laki-laki yang juga mencintaimu, Hina-chan." Ibu Hinata mengelus rambut panjang Hinata dengan lembut.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Suna. Pukul 18:34.

Sakura kini tengah tertidur di sisi tempat tidur ayahnya yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Sasame yang melihat hal itu segera menyelimuti punggung Sakura.

"Sakura-san…"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Haruno terbuka. Terlihat Shizune muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa buah-buahan. "Sasame-chan, Sakura-ch―, ah! Sakura-chan tertidur rupanya."

"Shizune-san, kau sudah datang?"

"Ya. Oh, iya, Sasame-chan aku juga membawa seseorang bersamaku…"

"He?" Sasame terlihat heran.

"Masuklah!" perintah Shizune.

Sasame terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Na-Naruto-senpai?"

"Hai," sapa Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ke-kenapa―"

"Aku datang untuk menjenguk Paman Haruno."

"O-oh begitu… Terima kasih banyak!" Sasame membungkukkan badannya.

Pandangan Naruto lalu tertuju pada sosok Haruno yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Kepalanya juga diperban. Naruto merasa sedih sekali melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu. "Masih belum siuman?"

"Begitulah…"

"Ah!" Naruto terkejut ketika dilihatnya gadis berambut pink kini tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan kepalanya berada di tepi kasur tempat Haruno terbaring.

"Ya, sudah, Naruto-kun, Sasame-chan. Aku mau ke apartemen dulu, menyimpan barang bawaan," Shizune pamit disertai anggukan Sasame dan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku mau mencuci buah-buahan ini dulu. Naruto-senpai, tolong jaga sebentar, ya?" ujar Sasame.

"Baiklah."

Sasame pun beranjak keluar kamar. Kini di ruangan itu hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang terlelap. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi tempat tidur di samping Sakura. "Paman Haruno, semoga cepat sembuh…" ucapnya pelan.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis pujaannya. Dia memperhatikan wajah pulas Sakura yang sedang tidur. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kusut, lingkaran hitam terlihat sedikit nampak di bawah matanya. Pasti Sakura kehilangan banyak waktu istirahatnya, pikir Naruto. Terlihat gurat kelelahan yang tergambar di wajah cantiknya itu.

Perlahan tangan Naruto membelai pelan rambut merah muda Sakura yang kini sudah mulai sedikit panjang. "Sakura-chan…"

Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan mengecup kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura sedikit menggeliat sampai akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Suara yang begitu Sakura rindukan. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut setengah hidup ketika dilihatnya sosok Naruto kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"HUAAA!"

BRUUK! Sakura terjatuh dari kursinya saking kagetnya. Kini Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan napas tersengal.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu? Aku jadi kaget!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri, namun sepertinya Sakura masih terlihat kaget sehingga tangan Naruto hanya dibiarkannya begitu saja.

"Na-Naruto? Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Ya ampun, aku pasti sedang bermimpi!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu kemudian berjongkok dan meraih kedua tangan Sakura, menghentikan tepukan yang dilakukan Sakura pada pipinya.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Sakura-chan… Ini kenyataan," Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"He? Bukan mimpi? Kenapa kau―" tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura memerah. Ternyata memang bukan mimpi. Naruto memang benar-benar berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Sakura jadi teringat surat yang dititipkannya pada Shizune untuk Naruto. Surat pernyataan cintanya. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan menunduk menahan malu. Tak diragukan lagi wajahnya kini sudah semakin memerah.

"Ba-baka! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa? Tentu saja menjenguk Paman Haruno. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu―"

"Syukurlah, kau tidak membenciku, Sakura-chan. Aku senang sekali!"

"Maaf…" Sakura semakin merasa malu. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk dan matanya terpejam. Dia benar-benar tidak berani untuk menatap Naruto saat ini. Rasanya ingin sekali dia kabur sekarang juga dari sana.

"Hh~ kau ini memang selalu seenaknya sendiri, Sakura-chan! Kau selalu memutuskan semuanya secara sepihak."

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto…"

"Tidak. Akulah yang harus minta maaf padamu," Naruto menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura terkejut.

"Na-Naruto…"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

'Hangat… Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi…' batin Sakura. Tanpa terasa airmatanya kini telah jatuh dari sudut mata emeraldnya.

"Na… Naru… Narutooo!" Tangis Sakura akhirnya pecah.

"Eh? Sa-Sakura-chan, ke-kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" Naruto mulai panik.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. "Terima kasih…" ucapnya di tengah isak tangisnya.

Naruto kembali membelai rambut Sakura. "Jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan. Aku yakin, Paman Haruno pasti akan segera siuman."

"Aku takut…ayah akan meninggalkanku, Naruto…"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura-chan! Teruslah berdoa!"

Sasame yang melihat pemandangan itu tidak berani untuk mengganggu. Dia hanya berdiri di balik pintu kamar rawat sambil memejamkan matanya. "Haruno-sama…berjuanglah… Terus berjuang…demi kebahagiaan Sakura-san… Kami-sama, selamatkanlah Haruno-sama…"

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Sakura-chan, lebih baik kau pulang dulu ke apartemen. Seharian ini kau terus menunggui ayahmu. Sasame-chan dan Naruto-kun, kalian juga lebih baik istirahat dulu. Biar aku yang menunggui Haruno-sama di sini," ucap Shizune ketika kembali dari apartemen.

"Tidak, Shizune-san. Aku mau tetap di sini menemani Ayah."

"Sakura-chan, aku tahu kau khawatir pada ayahmu, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Lihat wajahmu yang sudah terlihat lelah itu. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga Haruno-sama, ya?"

"Betul, Sakura-chan. Kau harus istirahat," Naruto ikut menambahi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

"Baguslah. Naruto-kun, tolong titip mereka, ya?" pinta Shizune.

"Baik, Shizune-san."

Sakura menghampiri ayahnya dan menggenggam tangannya. "Ayah, aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Cepatlah sembuh, Ayah!" Sakura mengecup punggung tangan ayahnya.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya meninggalkan rumah sakit. Namun ketika tiba di pintu keluar mereka terkejut dengan sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"Hi-Hinata? Kenapa…ada di sini?" Naruto benar-benar kaget.

"A-aku diberitahu oleh Tsunade-baasan kalau kau ke Suna, Naruto-kun. Kabarnya ayah Sakura-san kecelakaan, ya?"

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku turut bersedih, Sakura-san…"

"Hinata…"

"Mulai sekarang…aku…bukan lagi tunangan Naruto-kun…semuanya sudah berakhir…"

"Hinata, maaf aku―"

"Naruto-kun, aku datang untuk mengembalikan cincin tunangan…" ucap Hinata, memotong kata-kata Naruto.

Hinata merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotak kecil berwarna merah. Namun entah kenapa tangan Hinata bergetar sehingga cincin yang dipegangnya kini jatuh menggelinding ke aspal jalanan. Hinata yang terkejut langsung berusaha meraih cincin itu kembali. Tak disangka-sangka, sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju kencang ke arah Hinata. Naruto, Sakura dan Sasame benar-benar terkejut.

"Hinata awaaass!" teriak ketiganya dengan keras.

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Hinata terbelalak dan kaget setengah mati melihat mobil yang kini tengah melaju ke arahnya. Entah kenapa kakinya terasa sulit digerakkan.

TIIIIIINNNN! Suara klakson terdengar sangat keras dan panjang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Hinata menjerit dan menutup matanya erat-erat.

"HINATAAAA!"

BRUUK! Terdengar suara tubuh yang berdebam menghantam aspal jalanan. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar berteriak histeris menyaksikan peristiwa yang terjadi begitu cepat itu. Wajah-wajah itu begitu tegang seakan-akan seperti terhipnotis.

Naruto dan Sasame berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. Mata mereka sempurna terbelalak, mulut mereka pun menganga. Jantung mereka seakan terlepas dari tempatnya karena shock. Sampai akhirnya jeritan Sasame berhasil mengembalikan jiwa yang tadi bagai tercabut dari tubuh Naruto dan Sasame.

"SAKURA-SAAANNN!" Sasame berlari secepat kilat menghampiri tubuh yang terhempas menabrak jaring-jaring pagar pembatas jalan. Tubuh Hinata dan Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaann! Hinataaa!" teriak Naruto yang menyusul Sasame. Wajahnya kini pucat pasi.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Dia terbelalak kaget ketika dilihatnya Sakura berada di sampingnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya. "Sa-Sakura…-san…"

Rupanya, sesaat sebelum mobil itu menabrak Hinata, Sakura dengan gerak refleks langsung bangkit dari kursi rodanya dan berlari mendorong tubuh Hinata ke seberang.

"Kau…tidak apa-apa, Hinata? Syukurlah…"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Ke-kenapa malah menolongku? Le-lebih baik tadi kau biarkan aku…" Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hinata! Kau tahu, ibuku meninggal dua tahun lalu, lalu ayah…saat ini sedang berjuang melawan maut… Sekarang kau hampir tertabrak di depan mataku… Mana mungkin aku membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Aku tidak mau peristiwa menyedihkan itu terjadi lagi…semua itu sudah cukup…" Sakura mulai terisak.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut. Perlahan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Tangisnya pun tak terbendung lagi. "A-aku takut… Aku tidak bisa apa-apa sendirian… Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?" ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sakura mendekati Hinata yang tubuhnya gemetaran. Dia pun memeluk Hinata. Hinata semakin terkejut. "Kau pasti bisa… Kau putuskan sendiri jalan apa yang ingin kau tempuh… Kelak kau pasti akan berbunga…" tangis Hinata semakin deras mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang benar-benar menancap tepat di hatinya itu. Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tertunduk dan tersenyum tipis, sementara Sasame masih terisak.

Perlahan Hinata pun membalas pelukan Sakura. "Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura-san…"

"Aku juga, Hinata…"

Tak lama kemudian Hinata pun melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Matanya kini tertuju pada lengan Sakura yang terluka gara-gara menolongnya tadi.

"Sa-Sakura-san…lenganmu terluka…"

"Oh? Ah, tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil, kok!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan dibiarkan!" Naruto segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan saputangan birunya. Dia pun segera membalut luka Sakura dengan saputangan itu.

"Hei, kali ini kau sudah mencucinya 'kan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Haha…sudah, sudah, kok! Kali ini aku jamin bersih 100%," jawab Naruto nyengir.

Mereka berempat pun mulai tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Untunglah kalian tidak apa-apa. Tadi itu benar-benar membuatku takut setengah mati!"

"Sakura-san, kau hampir membuat jantungku copot!" seru Sasame sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Maaf, Sasame-chan."

"Syukurlah semuanya selamat…" Sasame mengusap airmatanya.

"Jangan bilang hal ini pada Shizune-san, ya! Dia pasti cemas kalau tahu. Bilang saja kalau aku jatuh," perintah Sakura yang disertai anggukan Sasame dan Naruto.

"A-ano…aku sudah merenungkan hal ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku… Aku…mulai sekarang tidak akan menjadi penghalang kalian lagi…"

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasame terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Hinata.

"Hinata…"

"Aku…selama ini selalu mengikuti kemauan keluarga…dan tak pernah sekalipun punya rencana untuk mencari kesenangan sendiri… Maafkan aku!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya masih dalam posisi duduknya. "Mulai sekarang akan kucoba mencari jalan yang bisa kutempuh sendiri…" lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum. Dia pun kembali memeluk Sakura. "Terima kasih banyak, Sakura-san…"

"Hinata…" Sakura terlihat agak kaget, namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Hinata. "Kau tidak sendirian, Hinata…"

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum dan berdiri menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun…maafkan aku karena sudah memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Tadinya kupikir perasaan bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi sepertinya aku salah… Hal itu tidak berlaku untukmu. Sekarang aku sudah mengerti. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu, Naruto-kun…"

"Kau juga, Hinata. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Maafkan aku…dan terima kasih untuk selama ini."

"Hem." Hinata mengangguk. Kini perasaannya benar-benar lega. "Um…Sakura-san, syukurlah…sepertinya kakimu sudah sembuh…"

"He?"

"Eh, benar juga! Tadi Sakura-san berlari saat menolong Hinata-san!"

"Iya, iya! Aku juga melihatnya! Sakura-chan, coba kau berdiri sekarang!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

Dengan perasaan tidak percaya dan sedikit takut, Sakura pun menuruti perintah Naruto. Dengan perlahan Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dengan berpegangan pada lengan kekar Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian wajah mereka berubah sumringah melihat Sakura sekarang berhasil berdiri. Perlahan Sakura melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto dan tertawa senang sekaligus tidak percaya. "A-aku bisa berdiri tanpa berpegangan! Ka-kalian lihat 'kan? Lihat 'kan?" serunya dengan girang.

"Ahaha…ya, kami melihatnya." Sasame ikut gembira.

"Tolong katakan padaku kalau ini semua bukan mimpi!"

"Ini memang bukan mimpi, Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sakura.

"Aduh, kenapa malah mencubitku, Baka! Sakit, tahu!" Sakura mengusap kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, memang bukan mimpi 'kan?" Naruto nyengir.

"Sakura-san! Akhirnya kau berhasil! Hyaa~ syukurlah…aku senang sekali!" Sasame melompat-lompat dengan girang.

"Syukurlah, Sakura-san…" Hinata ikut senang.

"Aku…benar-benar tidak percaya ini, hiks…hiks… Terima kasih, Kami-sama…" Bulir-bulir airmata perlahan mulai mengalir kembali membasahi pipi Sakura. Dia pun menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Akhirnya permohonannya telah dikabulkan. Sakura benar-benar senang. Hinata mengusap punggung Sakura dengan lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata pun berpamitan untuk pulang kembali ke Konoha. Dia menaiki mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura, Naruto dan Sasame. Mobil itu pun akhirnya melaju meninggalkan mereka.

.

**Dare no tame ni ikite iru no? Saenai hibi wo sugoshite**

**Yowasa mo itami mo dono kurai kanjiteru no?**

_(Who are you living for? As you spend these gloomy days_

_How much weakness and pain do you feel?)_

**Tarinai kinou ni obore**

**Yume ni kaita kyou sorowanakutemo yeah, yeah**

**Yoake mae no mabataku hoshi wa**

**Kiete itta no? Asu e itta no?**

**Tomorrow never knows, it's happy line**

_(Even if you're lost in an unsatisfying past_

_And today doesn't live up to the day you pictured in your dreams yeah, yeah_

_The stars that shine before down_

_Have they gone? Have they gone to tomorrow?)_

_._

"Sakura! Sasame!" Yamato tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri. "Kenapa lama seka―, Ya Tuhan…Sakura…" Yamato terbelalak melihat Sakura yang kini berdiri tanpa pegangan apapun.

"Pak Yamato, aku sudah bisa berjalan lagi!" seru Sakura.

"Ini benar-benar mukjizat!" ucap Yamato senang. "Hei, kenapa tanganmu dibalut saputangan begitu?"

"Ah, ini? Ini...tadi aku terjatuh waktu mencoba berdiri, hehe... Tidak apa-apa, kok, Pak Yamato. Cuma sedikit tergores," dusta Sakura sambil menyembunyikan lengannya ke belakang punggung.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, Sakura! Untunglah kalau tidak apa-apa. Ya, sudah sekarang ayo segera kembali ke apartemen, ini sudah malam!"

Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk. Yamato segera merapikan kursi roda Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi. Sakura yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya satu-persatu merasakan sedikit rasa sakit pada kakinya sehingga hampir membuatnya terjatuh kalau tidak segera ditahan Naruto.

"Waaa…"

"Hmm…sepertinya kau masih harus membiasakan kakimu, Sakura-chan! Lebih baik jangan dipaksakan dulu! Pelan-pelan saja. Ayo berpegangan padaku!"

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Sakura pun berjalan perlahan sambil berpegangan pada lengan Naruto menuju mobil.

Setelah semuanya naik, mobil pun melaju menuju apartemen.

Satu kebahagiaan kini akhirnya menghampiri Sakura. Ya, setidaknya hal itu benar-benar menjadi penghibur hatinya saat ini.

.

**Nani wo shinjite ikeba ii? Mienai hibi wo sugoshite**

**Donna yoru wo mitemo mou kurai kao shinai de**

_(What should I believe? As I spend these days I can't see_

_No matter what night you're seeing, don't look so down anymore)_

**Daremo ga shiawase wo yobu egao**

**Miete iru no? warawanakutemo yeah yeah**

**Asu e no omoi wo mune ni**

**Akai me wo mite waratte mita no**

**Tomorrow never knows, it's happy line**

_(Everyone has a smile they call happiness_

_Can you see it? Even if you don't smile yeah yeah_

_With my feelings for tomorrow in my heart_

_I tried to see it through rose-tinted glasses and smile)_

::

**To be continued…**

::

Yah, yah, yah… akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang membingungkan ini, huhuhu… Ceritanya aneh? Ya, emang aneh banget! Hahaha… whateperlah. Maaf, KibaHina-nya kayaknya bakal muncul dichapter selanjutnya!

Ya sudlah, chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir! (Akhirnya~…). Insya Allah kalo nggak ada halangan akan aku update kilat!

Ok, arigatou buat kalian yang masih lanjut baca fic-ku yang amat sangat makin aneh ini sampai sejauh ini… Aku senang sekali! Hehehe…^^ Gomen kalo ada salah...


	9. Chapter 9 : Jalan yang Baru

Halloo, minna-san! Ini adalah chapter terakhir! Tadinya pengen ku update kemarin-kemarin, tapi nggak bisa karena ada sesuatu hal. Jadi, gomen kalo tidak sekilat yang diharapkan.

Aku ingatkan lagi sebelum baca fic ini, tolong perhatikan **warning** yang udah kutulis dengan sangat jelas disetiap chapternya. Jadi kalau kalian merasa **tidak suka, just go back**!

**:: :: ::**

**WARNING**** : **OOC, Typo, aneh, gaje en banyak lagi. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

**I DON'T ACCEPT FLAME!**

**Disclaimer :** All Characters from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rinzu15 © 2010

Insert song : Bokura no Message Performed by. KIRORO

**:: :: ::**

~Ok, minna-san happy reading last chapter! Enjoy! ~

.

**Kokoro no Melody**

**Last Chapter : Jalan yang Baru**

**.**

"_Kau pasti bisa… Kau putuskan sendiri jalan apa yang ingin kau tempuh… Kelak kau pasti akan berbunga…"_

"_Aku…mulai sekarang tidak akan menjadi penghalang kalian lagi… Mulai sekarang akan kucoba mencari jalan yang bisa kutempuh sendiri…"_

"_Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Maafkan aku…dan terima kasih untuk selama ini."_

"_A-aku bisa berdiri tanpa berpegangan! Ka-kalian lihat 'kan? Lihat 'kan?"_

"_Ini benar-benar mukjizat!"_

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Cahaya matahari terlihat menyilaukan pagi ini. Sakura yang semalaman tidak bisa tidur sekarang tengah sarapan bersama Sasame dan Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat kurang bersemangat. Walaupun Sakura senang karena kini sudah bisa berjalan kembali, namun bagaimanapun juga hatinya belum bisa merasa lega sepenuhnya sebelum mendengar kabar baik tentang ayahnya.

Yamato yang mengantar mereka malam itu langsung kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Shizune yang menjaga Haruno.

Suasana di ruang makan terasa hening. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang membuka topik pembicaraan. Mereka bertiga terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Namun tiba-tiba saja keheningan itu berakhir ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang masuk ke apartemen.

"Sakura-chaaann!"

Mendengar itu, Sakura, Naruto dan juga Sasame langsung beranjak dari ruang makan menuju pintu depan. Di sana terlihat Shizune yang datang dengan napas terengah-engah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura, Naruto dan Sasame terkejut.

"Shizune-san, ada apa? Kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu? A-apa terjadi sesuatu dengan ayah?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan takut, raut wajahnya sudah cemas.

"Ya, Sakura-chan…aku punya kabar untukmu― Ya Tuhan…Sakura-chan…kau…sudah bisa berjalan?" Shizune menutup mulutnya tak percaya ketika melihat Sakura berdiri tanpa pegangan apapun.

"Iya, Shizune-san…"

"Syukurlah, Kami-sama…" Shizune langsung menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi, Shizune-san?" tanya Sasame dengan nada ragu.

Shizune yang kembali teringat akan tujuannya kembali ke apartemen segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan sesaat kemudian tersenyum. "Iya, Sakura-chan, Sasame-chan, Naruto-kun, Haruno-sama sudah siuman!"

Semua mata terbelalak seketika.

"A-ayah siuman? Be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Benar! Beliau ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura-chan!"

"Syukurlah~" ucap Sasame dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Terima kasih, Kami-sama…" Sakura mulai menangis terharu.

"Paman Haruno pasti senang melihat kau sudah bisa berjalan lagi, Sakura-chan! Ayo, sekarang kita bergegas ke rumah sakit!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka pun segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba dan langsung menuju kamar rawat Haruno. Sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Haruno ketika melihat sang buah hati tercinta bersama para orang kepercayaannya muncul dari balik pintu dan memasuki kamar.

"Ayah…"

Haruno sangat terkejut ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri, meski langkahnya masih amat sangat lambat.

"Sakura…kau bisa berjalan, nak?" tanya Haruno tak percaya. Meski suaranya masih terdengar lemah, namun hal itu tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Setelah berusaha keras melangkahkan kakinya, dengan susah payah Sakura akhirnya berhasil sampai di samping tempat tidur ayahnya. Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung memeluk ayahnya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Ya, Ayah! Aku sudah bisa berjalan…"

"Syukurlah… Ayah bahagia sekali, sayang!" Haruno memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Aku juga senang sekali akhirnya ayah siuman juga! Aku takut…takut sekali kalau Ayah akan meninggalkanku…hiks, hiks," Sakura mulai menangis di pelukan ayah tercintanya. Sasame, Naruto, Shizune dan Yamato hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat kehangatan itu.

"Maafkan ayah, sudah membuatmu khawatir, sayang…" Haruno mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. "Sekarang kau tidak usah cemas lagi, ya?" Haruno mengusap airmata Sakura yang disertai anggukan Sakura.

"Paman Haruno, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah lebih baik, Naruto. Yah, meski terasa masih sangat lemas. Terima kasih kau datang jauh-jauh kemari untuk menjengukku, Naruto," Haruno tersenyum lembut.

"Ahaha…tidak apa-apa, Paman."

"Haruno-sama, syukurlah…"

"Terima kasih, Sasame…kau sudah menemani Sakura selama ini. Kau memang anak yang baik."

"Aku senang bisa membantu, Haruno-sama."

Tiba-tiba saja dari balik pintu muncul seorang pria berkulit putih pucat datang menjenguk dengan membawa seikat bunga yang masih segar. "Permisi…"

Semua kepala tertoleh pada sumber suara dan seketika terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Terutama Naruto, matanya sempurna membulat sekarang.

"Sai-san!"

"Ohayou!" sapa Sai sambil tersenyum. "Wah, sedang berkumpul, ya?"

"Kemarilah, Sai-kun!" Shizune mempersilakan Sai untuk masuk. Dia mengambil buket bunga yang diserahkan Sai kemudian menyimpannya di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Syukurlah, Haruno-sama. Anda sudah siuman? Saya mendengar kabar ini dari rekan ayah saya yang kebetulan satu perusahaan dengan Haruno-sama."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah jauh-jauh ke sini untuk menjengukku, Sai," Haruno tersenyum tipis.

Naruto memperhatikan Sai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan perasaan agak tidak suka. Dia kembali mengingat pertemuannya di kafe waktu itu. 'Hmm…tidak salah lagi. Memang dia orangnya yang mau melamar Sakura-chan…' batinnya.

Sai mengamati satu-persatu orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Matanya langsung menangkap sesuatu yang terasa berbeda. Dia memandang Sakura yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur. "Astaga, Sakura…kau bisa berdiri? Kau…"

"Iya, Sai-san, aku sudah sembuh, hehe…"

"Wah, syukurlah…"

"Oh, iya, Sai-san kenalkan, ini temanku, Naruto. Naruto, ini Sai, pemilik Sai Record. Dia adalah orang yang berjasa mengundangku untuk tampil di konser kemarin," jelas Sakura.

"Halo, Naruto…senang berkenalan denganmu," Sai mengulurkan tangannya.

"He? Jadi kamu pemilik studio rekaman terkenal itu, ya? Hmm…ngomong-ngomong, kau juga sudah melamar Sakura-chan 'kan?"

"HAAAAH?" koor semua orang terkejut.

"Baka! Apa maksudmu dengan melamar?" semprot Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduh! Sakit, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang kena jitak.

"Ah, jangan-jangan laki-laki yang Naruto-senpai bilang melamar Sakura-san di kafe dekat sekolah itu maksudnya Sai-san?" tanya Sasame.

"Ya, aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian saat di kafe waktu itu,"

"Ahaha…kenapa kau berpikir aku melamar Sakura, Naruto? Saat di kafe itu aku hanya membicarakan tentang konser musik jalanan yang tempo hari digelar. Aku mengundang Sakura untuk tampil di acara itu," jelas Sai sambil terkekeh.

"Oh…ja-jadi aku salah, ya?" tanya Naruto kikuk.

"Dasar baka! Kau mengambil kesimpulan sendiri?" cibir Sakura.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan…aku benar-benar tidak tahu, ehehe…" wajah Naruto mulai memerah karena menahan malu.

Semua orang pun tak bisa menahan tawanya mengetahui kepolosan (kebodohan?) Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dalam hatinya, Naruto merasa lega karena kekhawatirannya saat itu hanyalah kesalahpahamannya saja.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sai pun berpamitan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Namun sebelumnya Sai meminta waktu untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Sakura. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar rawat dan berbincang di koridor.

"Sakura, aku senang kau sembuh. Aku punya tawaran lagi untukmu."

"Tawaran lagi?"

"Ya. Konser musik jalanan waktu itu berhasil dengan baik. Selain itu sekarang semakin banyak yang tertarik dengan penampilanmu juga lagu yang kau buat, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu untuk bekerjasama dan bergabung di perusahaanku. Kau…mau membuat album, Sakura?"

Seketika itu juga Sakura terbelalak sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "A-apa? Me-membuat album?"

"Ya. Aku yakin sambutannya pasti akan bagus! Ini peluang yang besar untukmu memulai karir di bidang musik."

"Apa kau tidak salah, Sai-san? Ini…maksudku aku―"

"Merasa tidak pantas?" ujar Sai melanjutkan kata-kata Sakura yang sengaja dipotongnya.

"Ya…itu hal yang terlalu besar untukku…"

"Apa salahnya dicoba dulu, Sakura? Aku punya harapan besar padamu. Jadi anggap saja ini permintaanku padamu."

Airmata Sakura mulai menggenang di mata emeraldnya. "Kenapa…kenapa kau begitu percaya padaku, Sai-san? Aku sudah berhutang banyak padamu… Bagaimana aku bisa membalas semua itu?"

Sai tersenyum simpul. "Mudah saja, Sakura. Kau terima tawaranku, maka semuanya terbayar. Aku percaya padamu karena kau punya bakat luar biasa. Jadi, kau mau 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap sambil mengusap airmata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku benar-benar senang!" ungkapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baguslah. Nanti aku hubungi lagi untuk langkah selanjutnya. Aku pamit kalau begitu."

"Ya."

Sakura menatap punggung Sai yang semakin menjauh. Airmata mulai kembali mengalir di pipinya. Naruto yang mengamati dari balik pintu segera menghampiri Sakura yang hanya berdiri sambil terisak di koridor rumah sakit.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Apa laki-laki itu berbuat tidak sopan padamu?" tanyanya cemas.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Naruto. Sebaliknya…dia memberikan sesuatu luar biasa padaku. Sai-san menawariku untuk bergabung di perusahaannya dan membuat album…"

"Membuat album? Su-sugoooii! Ini benar-benar hebat, Sakura-chan! Kau menerimanya 'kan? Iya 'kan?"

"Tentu, Naruto."

"Waaaahh, bagus! Bagus! Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku yang akan jadi manajermu, Sakura-chan! Pokoknya kau tenang saja, ahahaha…"

"Dasar baka…aku 'kan belum jadi artis."

"Tapi sebentar lagi akan jadi artis 'kan?"

Sakura menatap Naruto yang tertawa senang. Sakura pun memeluk Naruto yang tentu saja langsung membuat Naruto blushing dan salah tingkah. "E-eh, Sakura-chan…"

"Terima kasih."

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Seminggu kemudian, ayah Sakura akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Meski kondisinya masih belum pulih secara keseluruhan, namun keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Hanya perlu banyak istirahat dan melakukan perawatan secara berkala untuk pemulihan. Keluarga Sakura kini telah kembali ke Konoha.

Semuanya telah kembali normal. Hanya satu yang sangat berbeda. Sakura sudah tidak menggunakan kursi rodanya lagi. Meski jalannya masih sangat lambat dan sedikit terhuyung-huyung, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya patah semangat. Dia terus berusaha untuk membiasakan kakinya agar bisa berjalan seperti dulu lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura juga lebih sering pergi terapi. Kakashi yang bertugas untuk membantu terapi Sakura, merasa kagum atas kemajuan pesat yang dialami gadis itu. Semangat luar biasa yang ada dalam dirinya membantunya lebih cepat membuat kemajuan.

"Sakura, kau tidak berniat untuk pindah ke sekolah biasa? Kau sudah mulai sembuh 'kan?" tanya Kakashi di sela-sela terapi Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-san. Masaku sekolah hanya tinggal sebentar. Mungkin tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Lagipula sekolahku sangat menyenangkan. Teman-teman dan sensei di sana semuanya baik dan ramah. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kekurangan suatu apapun. Mereka semua sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Aku…ingin menghabiskan tahun terakhirku bersama teman-teman di sana. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah bagian dari semangatku selama ini."

"Hmm…begitu, ya? Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Ya."

"Baiklah, terapinya cukup untuk hari ini. Sepertinya pacarmu sudah datang menjemput." Kakashi mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk ruang terapi sambil tersenyum dibalik masker yang selalu melekat di wajahnya. Di sana sudah berdiri Naruto yang sedang nyengir dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Naruto…" Sakura mulai merona.

"Tetaplah semangat, Sakura!" ujar Kakashi.

"Hem. Terima kasih, Kakashi-san."

Sakura mulai beranjak menghampiri Naruto yang sudah menunggunya. Naruto segera menuntun tangan Sakura untuk membantunya.

"Naruto, kau membawa dua gitar? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat dua buah gitar yang berada di punggung Naruto.

"Hehe…tadi sebelum ke sini aku ke rumahmu untuk meminjam gitarmu. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bagaimanapun juga gitar itu milikmu juga, Naruto. Lalu, gitar yang satunya punyamu juga?"

"Begitulah. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Hah? Kemana?"

"Hem…kita lihat saja nanti. Pokoknya kau ikut saja!"

"Baiklah."

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Konoha High School

Kiba berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah dengan langkah lesu. Setelah kejadian konser Minggu itu, Kiba tidak bertegur sapa dengan Naruto. Setiap kali Naruto mengajaknya bicara, Kiba selalu menghindar.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Kiba juga sudah merasa lelah bersikap seperti itu terus-menerus pada Naruto. Walau bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah sahabatnya juga. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga sedih dan kesal karena Naruto sudah menyakiti Hinata, gadis yang menarik hatinya.

Mengetahui Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini sudah kembali ceria dan penuh semangat seperti dulu membuat Kiba merasa sedikit lega, meski dalam hatinya masih tersisa perasaan kesal pada si blonde itu.

"Ha-halo, Kiba-kun…"

Deg! Jantung Kiba langsung berdetak kencang ketika mendengar suara yang mampu membuat hatinya merasa hangat. Kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk, seketika itu juga langsung mendongak demi melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Ke-kenapa di sini? Ah, aku tahu. Kau mencari si Naruto, ya? Sayangnya dia sudah pulang dari tadi.

"Bu-bukan, kok! Aku datang ke sini untuk be-bertemu dengan Kiba-kun…" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu.

"Eh? Mencariku? Ada apa?" Kiba merasa semakin salah tingkah.

"Um…a-ada yang mau kubicarakan…"

"Apa itu?"

"A-aku sudah dengar dari Naruto-kun kalau kalian sedang bertengkar gara-gara aku, ya?"

"Eh, i-itu… Aku hanya kesal saja karena dia seenaknya memutuskan pertunangan kalian!"

"Aku mengerti, Kiba-kun. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berlalu. Memang aku juga awalnya sangat sedih, bahkan shock. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, Naruto-kun juga berhak untuk mengejar kebahagiaannya. A-aku tidak mau memaksakan perasaannya. Ternyata tanpa kusadari, aku juga telah melukai hatinya…"

"Hinata-chan…"

"Ternyata melihatnya bahagia lebih membuatku merasa lega dan ikut bahagia… Ja-jadi, aku harap kalian bisa berbaikan lagi, Kiba-kun…"

Kiba menatap Hinata dan berpikir sejenak, merenungkan kata-kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau Hinata-chan sudah bilang begitu, aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tidak berbaikan dengannya. Lagipula aku juga sudah lelah bersikap seperti ini terus padanya. Besok aku akan minta maaf pada Naruto." Kiba tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Kiba-kun… Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Ahaha…aku juga senang melihat kau baik-baik saja dan ceria seperti ini."

Wajah Hinata sedikit merona mendengar hal itu. Dia merasa malu.

"Hmm…sebenarnya aku kesal bukan hanya karena Naruto memutuskan pertunangan kalian, tapi aku juga marah karena melihat gadis yang kusukai disakiti oleh temanku sendiri," lanjut Kiba.

"E-eh?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, Hinata-chan?"

"…"

"Ya, gadis yang kusukai itu sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapanku…"

"Ki-Kiba-kun…"

Wajah Hinata sekarang sudah merah padam. Begitu pula dengan Kiba. Hinata terlihat kebingungan dan salah tingkah mendengar pernyataan Kiba yang begitu mengejutkan baginya. Sementara Kiba berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

"A-apa kau menerimaku, Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku…tidak tahu, Kiba-kun… Ma-maksudku i-ini benar-benar mendadak… Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, ta-tapi aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya. La-lagipula aku masih berusaha untuk bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, ja-jadi kau bersedia menungguku 'kan, Kiba-kun?"

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan! Akan kutunggu sampai kapanpun! Kau tenang saja, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Hanya saja, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, bahwa aku tulus mencintaimu, Hinata-chan!"

"Te-terima kasih, Kiba-kun…"

Hinata pun memeluk Kiba dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting di dada Kiba. Kiba yang dipeluk seperti itu sontak terkejut dan semakin blushing. Tubuhnya kini terasa membeku bagai patung saking senangnya. Namun akhirnya perlahan Kiba pun membalas pelukan Hinata.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jendela ruang OSIS.

"Ck, sepertinya hanya aku saja yang masih sendiri. Hh~ tapi syukurlah, semuanya berakhir bahagia. Benar-benar menyusahkan…"

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin, sang wakil ketua OSIS.

"Tidak."

Sasuke pun menutup jendela ruang OSIS dan kembali membereskan berkas-berkas yang akan digunakannya untuk rapat kali ini. Karin hanya mengangkat alisnya, bingung melihat sikap ketuanya yang sedikit aneh itu.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Naruto, kenapa kau membawaku ke bukit belakang sekolah?"

"Ehehe…tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Apa kau tidak merasa rindu pada tempat ini? Dulu kita sering bernyanyi di sini."

"Ya, aku masih ingat. Sudah lama sekali tidak ke sini… ternyata keadaannya tidak berubah, ya? Padahal yang lainnya sangat berubah total."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke padang rumput hijau yang berada di hadapannya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin segar yang menyentuh kulitnya. Rambutnya yang kini sudah mulai panjang berkibar pelan tertiup angin. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum dan sedikit merona.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura berteriak kencang, membuat Naruto kaget setengah hidup. Sakura hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ke-kenapa berteriak begitu, Sakura-chan? Kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" Naruto mengelus dadanya.

"Ahaha…hanya pelampiasan saja, Naruto! Rasanya aku benar-benar senang!"

Naruto pun akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama Sakura. Inilah yang selalu Naruto rindukan. Bersama dengan Sakura dan melihatnya tertawa gembira. Naruto merasa senang tak terkira.

"Naruto, aku ingin sekali berlari!"

"Eh, eh, Sakura-chan! Tunggu dulu―"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah pergi dari samping Naruto. Namun belum sampai berapa langkah, Sakura sudah terjatuh di rerumputan hijau itu.

"Sakura-chaaaann!" Naruto panik dan segera mnghampiri Sakura yang kini sudah duduk terjatuh. "Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa malah berlari seperti itu? Bahaya tahu!"

"Haha…jangan khawatir, Naruto! Aku baik-baik saja, kok! Maaf…habis aku senang sekali! Tapi ternyata kakiku masih belum cukup kuat untuk berlari, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau 'kan belum sembuh benar, Sakura-chan! Bersabarlah, ya?"

"Hem…"

"Sekarang ayo kita bernyanyi saja!"

"Ide bagus, Naruto!"

Naruto segera menyerahkan salah satu gitar yang dibawanya pada Sakura. Sakura pun membuka tempat penutup gitarnya dengan perlahan.

"Eh?" Sakura terlihat kebingungan ketika melihat isinya bukanlah gitar tua pemberian Naruto yang selalu dipakainya, melainkan sebuah gitar baru dengan corak bunga sakura yang menghiasinya dengan cantik.

"Na-Naruto…ini bagus sekali! Hebaaaat!" Sakura mengelus gitar itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Matanya berbinar melihat keindahan gitar itu.

"Hehe…bagus 'kan? Aku baru saja membelinya kemarin. Mulai sekarang gitar itu jadi milikmu, Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto nyengir.

"He?" Sakura terlihat masih kebingungan. Namun setelah berhasil mencerna kata-kata Naruto, barulah Sakura terlihat kaget dan tak percaya. "A-apa? Benarkah? Ma-maksudmu gitar ini untukku, Naruto?"

"Yap! Benar sekali, Sakura-chan!"

"Kau…tidak sedang bercanda 'kan, Naruto?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Sakura memandangi gitar barunya dan kembali menatap Naruto. 'Naruto benar-benar tidak sedang bercanda,' batin Sakura. Sedetik kemudian senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto!" Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Dia benar-benar senang sekali dan tak menyangka Naruto akan memberikannya kejutan terindah seperti itu. Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, Sakura-chan. Gitar itu sangat cocok untukmu."

"Ya, ini benar-benar bagus! Pasti harganya sangat mahal 'kan, Naruto? Dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membelinya?" tanya Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahaha…kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Yang penting kau harus menjaga gitar itu baik-baik, Sakura-chan! Itu hadiah dariku!"

"Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan menjaganya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Naruto!"

"Sama-sama, Sakura-chan! Hmm…ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan…kau pernah bertanya padaku kenapa aku memutuskan pertunangan itu 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya jawabannya mudah saja."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena…karena aku juga…mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

"A-apa?" Sakura terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Bahkan sejak dari dulu, saat kita pertama kali bertemu dan menjalin persahabatan. Kau sudah berhasil menarik hatiku…" Naruto menyentuh belakang kepalanya, wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto Uzumaki juga selalu mencintai Haruno Sakura sampai kapanpun."

Sakura hanya terdiam tak percaya selama beberapa saat. Kata-kata Naruto benar-benar terasa seperti sebuah mimpi. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Naruto punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sakura merasa sedih ketika mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya dulu. Dengan bodohnya dia menyakiti hati Naruto. Hati yang sama-sama menyimpan rasa cinta yang tulus.

Tiba-tiba saja airmata Sakura sudah meyeruak keluar dari mata emeraldnya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…?"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto…" Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis terisak. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Naruto kembali memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Sakura-chan. Aku berjanji untuk tidak membuatmu menangis lagi gara-gara aku."

Sakura tidak berkata apapun. Dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto dan menumpahkan perasaan bahagianya. Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dia bahagia sekali karena akhirnya dia bisa bersama dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto menatap Sakura dan menghapus airmata Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan mengecup dahi lebar Sakura sekaligus kedua pipi mulusnya. Tak lupa dia memberikan sentuhan bibirnya di bibir mungil Sakura.

Perasaan hangat kini memenuhi hati keduanya. Sakura dan Naruto. Pada akhirnya mereka kembali bersatu dalam takdir. Setelah semua kesedihan yang terjadi, kebahagiaan pun akhirnya datang menghampiri.

.

**Kono sora ga, kono kaze ga, kono iro ga moshi kiete shimattara**

**Bokura wa, bokura wa dounatte shimaun darou**

**Kono umi ga, kono hoshi ga, kono yume ga, kono toki ga**

**Togirete shimawanu you ni**

_(This sky, this wind, this scene should they all disappear_

_You and I, you and I, I wonder what will become of us_

_This sea, this star, this dream, this moment_

_We hope they will not come to an end)_

.

"Sakura-chan, kita bernyanyi sambil berkeliling di jalanan Konoha, yuk!"

"Hah?"

"Ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura menuruni bukit dan menuju Taman Konoha.

"Ayo, mainkan gitarnya, Sakura-chan!"

"Tapi, masa di jalanan begini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita hibur orang-orang, pasti menyenangkan! Kau juga pasti ingin mencoba gitar barumu 'kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm…baiklah."

Sakura pun menyetel gitar barunya dan mengetesnya beberapa saat. Setelah menemukan nada yang pas, musik pun mulai mengalun. Naruto yang membawa gitar tua Sakura, tak ketinggalan untuk ikut mengiringi. Dia segera mengikuti petikan gitar Sakura.

Sakura pun menyanyikan sebuah lagu diikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka mulai menggerakkan badan dan menari mengikuti irama.

.

**Tabidachi da nayanderu hima nado nai**

**Mugen hirogaru mirai ni mukatte**

**Kakedashita ano hi hadashi no manma de**

**Shinjite itai kawaranai aitachi wo**

_Let's set off! There's not even time to be worried_

_We made a run towards the boundless future_

_Like in those days when we were barefooted_

_We wish to be believing in our unchanging love)_

_._

Usaha mereka berhasil. Satu-persatu orang mulai berdatangan dan berkumpul di tempat Naruto dan Sakura menggelar aksinya. Orang-orang mulai ikut bertepuk tangan dan bernyanyi. Menggerakkan badan mereka, menikmati musik yang mengalun dengan penuh harmoni.

.

**Ano hikari, ano namida, ano egao, ano uta mo**

**Togirete shimawanu you ni**

_(Those brilliance, those tears, those smiles, and those songs_

_We hope they will not come to an end)_

_._

Tawa bahagia dan wajah penuh keceriaan menghiasi siang itu. Jalan baru telah terbuka. Melodi hati yang penuh dengan harapan mengalun dalam diri masing-masing.

.

**Atarashii peeji wo mekutte mireba**

**Mugen ni tsuzuita bokura (no) monogatari**

**Kanashimi ya sayonara mo dakishimete**

**Shinjite itai kawaranai aitachi wo**

_(By trying to turn over to a new page_

_We continued it forever, our story_

_We embrace even sorrows, farewells…_

_We wish to be believing in our unchanging love)_

::

**~OWARI~**

::

Wah, akhirnya ini fic bisa selesai juga! Gomen kalo alurnya kecepetan, ehehe…

Setelah ini aku berencana bikin fic oneshot buat IshiHime perdana. Aku juga punya rencana bikin fic NaruSaku dengan genre adventure, tapi masih rencana, sih, hehe…

Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semua readers yang udah membaca fic-ku dari awal sampai akhir maupun yang cuma setengahnya atau cuma baca judulnya doang, huhu…aku sangat senang sekali! *nangis terharu*

Makasih buat saran, kritik, pujian, semangat, dukungan, bahkan juga flamenya. Hontō ni arigatou! *bungkuk-bungkuk badan*

Maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangannya. Gimana pun juga aku bukan seorang author hebat, profesional apalagi (jauh banget!). Jadi kekurangan dan kesalahan udah pasti bejibun.

Oke, deh sampai jumpa lagi minna-san! Tak lupa aku mau ngucapin Happy Idul Adha... Ja ne! ^^v

**Thanks to all silent readers** (kalo ada, ehehe… =P)

**Thanks to all reviewers:**

Wi3nter • Fidy Discrimination • Masahiro 'Night' Seiran • elven lady18 • Thia2rh • Temari Fanz • sky sorcerer • Heixarn Mizu • Ammai • Deidei Rinnepero • Kanazawa Ryuki • Qwli • Ren Nakuhiko ShieKaru • Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa • Namikaze Meily Chan • Sandal Jepit • Hikari Hime • Tisa's Flower • Dandelion Dreamless • Ridho Uciha • Uchiha Sakura97 • May' GumMy-chan • The RED Phantom • Kiryuu Ardhi Uzumaki • Nisrina-chan • karinuuzumaki • Nara Aiko • Oline Takarai • Misyel • 00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00 • Marmoet-chan • Haruno-chan • Tamarinitemari • Uchiha tu keren • narusaku lovers • lady uchia • Uchiha Icha-chan • hinata hater narusaku lover • Lady Lacus • Ebi katsu • Putri Luna • Intan •


End file.
